Girl at War: Spark of Rebellion
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: For most of her life, fourteen-year-old Ezri Bridger has lived the life of agonizing discomfort. when she comes across a group of five vigilantes, Ezri becomes part of a larger Rebellion than she knows. Now learning under Kanan Jarrus, Ezri learns the true meaning of family and fighting for what is right.
1. The Ghost Crew: Spark of Rebellion

_**Chapter I**_

**Ghost Crew (Spark of Rebellion)**

**This is the first part of Spark of Rebellion and may I say it was a pain in the arse to write. This story will be going to the Original Trilogy after season 2 because I think it will be interesting to see the Ghost Crew if they were in **_**A New Hope**_**. The original trilogy will be written as a separate book, so think of this as a prequel. Warning, when I go in this direction, the original trilogy book will contain spoilers for **_**Girl at War**_**.**

**I was inspired to write this after seeing many female Ezra stories but this female Ezra is named Ezri**. **So, without further ado, enjoy and comments are welcome (but nothing too hard. This is my first-time writing **_**Star Wars Rebels)**_

Ezri Bridger was an orphan living on the streets. She had been since she was seven years old. Since the Empire took her parents away. Her parents, Mira and Ephraim Bridger, did everything in their power to make sure their daughter grew up in a better world.

However, she didn't feel that sentiment. Ezri's parents were gone. It was just her and it would remain just her for the years to come. She was only fourteen years old, and would be fifteen in several months, with sapphire blue eyes and long raven hair kept in a bun with her bangs on each side. Empire Day was the day her parents were taken from her and it was also her birthday. Let's just say, she would rather forget about it as a birthday but rather as the anniversary of her parents' disappearance.

Now, she stole what she needed to survive. And it would be the same old routine as the day before. However, little did Ezri know, this day was not going to be like any other day.

On her way to steal breakfast, she went to steal her favorite fruit: the jogans. However, she stopped when she saw Stormtroopers and that terrible Commandant, she had seen around town trying to take

As she saw that the man who usually sold jogans, she approached the Imperials.

"Hey, mister, a spare jogan?" Ezri asked, keeping her head down.

" Move along, little girl," the Imperial snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, not looking for trouble," Ezri said, quickly swiping the man of his commlink. Soon out of ear reach, she took the commlink out with a proud smile on her face. "But it sure has a way of finding me." She spoke into the commlink in a man's voice. "All officers to the main square! This is a code red emergency!" She watched as the idiots left the vendor alone and Ezri was smiling in triumph as they left him alone. She revealed herself to the vendor, who was initially grateful to her until she stole two fruit, knowing full well he wouldn't call the Imps.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, a kid's gotta eat," she said and left before the vendor could say anything. He couldn't help but wonder out loud, "Who is that kid?"

Ezri snuck away with relative ease, and watching those men she fooled, talking to each other. By now, they were realizing they had been tricked, but by a teenage girl? Absolutely not.

"I'm not sure what you mean," said the other Imperial commander. "My orders are to get these crates to the Imperial portal."

"Well, get them loaded, then!"

Ezri smirked as they were beginning to hurriedly thrown stuff into those speeder bikes.

"Almost feel bad for them," she muttered before adding, "Almost."

Suddenly, Ezri could feel something. She looked down in alert. No wait. Someone. They had this warm and caring signature about them.

"That was weird," Ezri muttered. Ezri looked down and she saw a man below. She had a feeling he was the reason she could sense that man. The man was Kanan Jarrus of twenty-eight years old, long brown hair usually tied back and green eyes that sometimes looked blue in the light. He and his crew were there to steal the crates. However, they were unaware of the girl watching them. Ezri shook herself awake. As for Kanan, he too could sense something. He looked up but Ezri had already ducked down before he could see her. Kanan just shrugged and walked away. Ezri noticed that they were planning something. She knew a heist when she saw one. Those people were going to steal crates. When the man is gone, Ezri's head pops back up. She saw Kanan stop next to a Lasat and patted his leg twice. The Lasat moves to the bounty hunter and patted his leg twice while the hunter patted her leg three times.

"Interesting," Ezri muttered. The bounty hunter threw a detonator, both her and the Lasat walking away. Without realizing it the Stormtroopers passed the crate where the detonator was. Suddenly BOOM! Immediately blown up, Ezri quickly hid as the explosion went off. She realized they were trying to steal those crates.

"Get those crates out of here! Keep them secure at all costs!"

"All costs, huh?" Ezri muttered to herself. "I like the sound of that."

As she made her way down, Ezri watched as the Lasat punched the stormtroopers and effectively knocked them out. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped down on the seat as the Lasat and man looked at her in confusion.

"Thanks for doing the heavy lifting," Ezri smirked.

"Little girl, you don't want to be doing that," the Lasat warned her.

"No, I think I do," Ezri said. He tried to grab at her but Ezri started the speeder bike and raced away from the mercenaries. The Lasat, Zeb of thirty-nine human years, groaned in annoyance as he looked to Kanan.

"Gah!" snapped Zeb. "Now what?"

"After that kid!" shouted the man and the boys went to chase after Ezri. The girl was speeding fast, like there was no tomorrow. However, the hunter in pink armor from earlier had landed on one of the crates. The bounty hunter was sixteen-year-old Sabine Wren, who honestly, was impressed with the girl, and she was younger than her.

"Pretty gutsy move, kid!" Sabine told the younger girl. "If the big guy catches you, he'll end you."

She took out her pistol and shot at the chain connecting the last crate to the other. "Good luck!"

Ezri looked back and asked herself, "Who are these guys?"

Little did she know, Kanan had the same thought about her.

"Who is that kid?" Kanan asked himself. He looked up to see a Stormtrooper had been trailing him and was pointing a blaster at him.

"Okay, you caught me," said Kanan, holding out his hands with a detonator. "I give up." He threw it at the soldier. "What the…" the Stormtrooper muttered.

"Just kidding," said Kanan and with a push of the button, the Stormtrooper was gone. Meanwhile, Ezri had bested both Kanan and Zeb. She outmaneuvered him, causing the Lasat to growl as she flew past him.

"If that kid was a boy and Kanan caught him, I would have ended her!" Zeb shouted. He never hit girls.

Kanan had to admit, that girl was fast but he was faster. With his speeder bike, he rounded in front of her. As Ezri looked around for Kanan she suddenly saw him a few inches ahead of her. She shrieked and stepped on the brake pedal.

"Who are you?" Ezri hissed.

"I'm the guy who was stealing that crate," Kanan said. "And you," he pointed at her. "are a little girl who are messing in things that do not concern you.

"Hey, look, I stole this stuff of," she stopped and looked at the crate. Honestly, she had no idea what was in the crates. "Of what whatever it is, fair and square."

"And you made it pretty far. But I've got plans for that crate. So, today's not your day."

Ezri smirked. "Mmm, day's not over!" She quickly started the bike and flew away. Kanan watched as Ezri flew away.

"Oh, wonderful," Kanan muttered. That girl, there was something about her. He just knew it. She almost reminded him of someone and his name was Caleb Dume. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked up and saw TIE fighters coming for him. He knew that girl was in danger. Sure, his number one thought was the crates but his other concern was the child he encountered. Quickly, Kanan entered his commlink, calling for the pilot and Twi'lek, Hera Syndulla. If he was going to get the crates and save the kid, he was going to need her help.

"This is Spectre-1, I need a lift."

"Whatever's in these crates, must really be worth it," Ezri muttered as she flew away from Kanan. Quickly, a green beam had nearly hit her bike. She screamed in anger. "Better be worth it!"

As she hovered over the grass, she suddenly saw the TIE fighters and quickly, she rolled away in the grass and stopped, watching it destroy her speeder bike but miraculously, not on the crate. Ezri rolled onto her back and screamed when the TIE was coming to KILL her. However, another gun was fired and the TIE was destroyed. Ezri looked up, seeing Kanan standing on the ramp that was down, enough to get Ezri on board.

"You want a ride?" Kanan said.

"My mom told me to never talk to strangers!" Ezri yelled. However, when she saw MORE TIES coming, Kanan looked down at the stubborn girl.

"Kid, you have a better option? Come on!" Kanan yelled. Ezri grunted. Quickly she shoved the crate. Kanan couldn't believe this girl. That, and Ezri couldn't believe she was risking her life with it. "Leave the crate. You'll never make it!" Ezri didn't care. Quickly she dragged out the crate filled with unknown blasters. Kanan was mildly impressed by how she was able to jump onto the Ghost while having a trail of TIEs on their tail and jumping with a crate.

"Whoa," Kanan said. He helped her back up, while grabbing the crates. There was something odd about this girl and Kanan, was going to find out.

"Seriously?" Ezri snapped. She glared at the big guy, Zeb with a raised eyebrow and she pointed at the crate. "All of this? For blasters?"

"They're worth high on the black market," Kanan answered, Ezri's head snapping towards him before back at the crate.

"Hey, even I have my standards," Ezri snapped as she gestured to herself by putting her hand on her shoulder. "If I cared, I'd say they were mine, but I don't!"

"If you cared," Zeb hissed, "then you wouldn't have gotten in your way."

"I'm sorry!" Ezri said. "If only I knew what was in the crates, I wouldn't have bothered."

Kanan shook his head. He didn't have time to babysit Ezri, so he told Zeb to keep an eye on her. Ezri frowned and pouted, now feeling like her father had put her in a time out as if she was five years old. As Kanan entered the Cockpit, Hera was at the helm while her droid C1-10P, better known as Chopper, was at her heels. Hera realized they were not having the most productive morning. Honestly, what was Kanan thinking when they went through with this mission? She saw Kanan coming into the room out of the corner of her eye.

"You said this was a routine op," Hera said as she touched the buttons of the ship above. "What happened down there?"

Chopper began giving Kanan attitude. The man groaned as he sat down in the co-pilot seat., "Ugh, Chopper, please. It's been a difficult morning," referring to his problems with Ezri this morning.

"He has a point, love," Hera said. We've got four TIE fighters closing in."

Even though Hera and Kanan were not a couple, they still harbored feelings for each other without ever announcing it.

"Hera, how about a little less attitude and a little more altitude?" Kanan shouted. Hera suddenly spun the ship around, causing Kanan to feel very destroyed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you did that on purpose."

"If you knew better, we wouldn't be in this situation," Hera retorted. "Seriously, Kanan, what happened?"

"She did," Kanan gestured to Ezri, who was arguing with Ze. Hera was extremely shocked. A kid tripped Kanan up.

"A kid tripped you up?!" Hera shouted. "Sounds like a brave girl! Spill!"

Kanan rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about a kid being able to show him off. He glared at Hera.

"Aren't you a little busy at the moment?" Kanan hissed. Hera leaned in with a smile.

"Spill!" she insisted again. Kanan realized that Hera was never going to let this go unless he revealed what had happened with Ezri. Meanwhile, as the TIEs fired at them, Ezri and Zeb fell from their feet and onto the ground. As Zeb landed on her, the girl grunted as his butt connected with her back.

"Hey!" Ezri yelled. "Do you think you could get your butt off of me!?"

"I'm not that heavy!" Zeb yelled at her.

"Well you're the idiot who fell on me!" Ezri couldn't help but insult him. When Zeb got off of her he grabbed her arm and forcefully lifted her onto her feet.

"Maybe you just need an attitude adjustment!" He yelled at her. Zeb pushed her into a room that he could securely lock.

"Oh, and by the way you reek pal!" Ezri shouted. Zeb growled. That kid was lucky she was a girl. Ezri was lucky that she knew how to sneak in and out of places. With her hand bag strapped to her shoulder down to her waist, she quietly went into the air vents. Meanwhile, Hera remained impressed with Ezri. Now, if only they knew her name.

"Kid sounds impressive," Hera admitted as soon as Kanan told her the whole story. However, the man immediately panicked. He knew the look on Hera's face.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Kanan asked.

"She held on to a crate of blasters with a pack of troopers on her tail."

"Because I was there to save her. "She's a street rat wild, reckless, dangerous and..." He looked back at the security hologram but found the girl was not there. "And gone?" He KNEW he shouldn't have had Zeb and Sabine keeping an eye on her. He reached out for his commlink. "Zeb, Sabine, where's the kid?" Kanan demanded.

"Calm down, chief," Zeb said. "She's in…" he opened up the cell he put Ezri in but saw the girl was gone, "uh, here."

"Zeb, where is she?" Kanan snapped, Zeb grimaced up a bit when Kanan yelled.

"Well, he is still in the ship," Zeb muttered. The duo heard someone crawling through the air vents. Sabine shook her head and smiled underneath her helmet. That girl was really, really getting to be more and more like Kanan every minute they spent with her.

"Oh, she is in the ship alright," Sabine muttered. Hera, meanwhile, smirked. Reckless? Creative? This girl was like a mini, female version of Kanan.

"Very creative," Hera said, pointedly looking at Kanan. "Sounds like someone I used to know."

Kanan shook his head. He and the girl were nothing alike but Hera, Sabine and Zeb had to disagree with him. Meanwhile, Ezri climbed through the vents when suddenly, she came near a grate and fell through and landed onto a seat. She quickly recovered and realized something. She was in space!

"I'm in space." Ezri shouted. Then TIE fighters fired. "And I'm about to die!" Before she could react, Ezri heard someone coming. It was that bounty hunter girl from earlier, telling her superiors that she was going to buy her time to jump to lightspeed. She got into the other room, to find Ezri sitting in gunman's chair. She walked into control room that had the operating gun that Hera needed.

"Hey kid, mind getting out of that seat!"

"Ezri looked up and saw the girl from earlier. Ezri backed away, not wanting that girl to touch her.

"Stay away from me!" Ezri shouted, glaring at the girl in armor. Ezri loaded her energy blasts and about to point it at the older girl. The girl in armor took off her helmet to reveal herself: Ezri saw the girl was about two years older than Ezri. She was sixteen years old, with short dark blue hair and orange bangs.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to hurt you kid," Sabine shouted as she sat down. "Oh, and strap up kid, before you get yourself killed."

Ezri rolled her eyes.

"My name is Ezri!" Ezri shouted. "Not kid!" Ezri sat in the chair behind Sabine like she was told. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Sabine," the older girl shouted as she fired and gestured to Zeb. "And that's Zeb."

Ezri didn't dare look at the Lasat giving the girl a glare.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, kid!" Zeb snapped at her. Ezri closed her eyes as the TIE fighters fired at the Ghost. They were fast, but Sabine was faster. Ezri watched as the Ghost entered hyperspace, and they were far away from Lothal.

"NO!" Ezri shouted. She snapped out. "You're kidnapping me!"

Sabine looked at the teenager. "We are not...

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!"

"Alright that's it," Zeb snapped, annoyed by Ezri's screaming as he grabbed Ezri's arm and took her to the cockpit as she kicked and screamed.

"Let go!" Ezri hissed. She hated being manhandled by people, especially those who were rude to her. "You can't keep me here!" Actually, she was slightly worried that Zeb was going to lock her into a secure place, but instead, Zeb dragged her into the cockpit. She quickly pulled her arm out of Zeb's grasp. "Take me back to Lothal!"

"Calm down," Hera told the teenager. "That's exactly what we're doing."

"Wait," Ezri said. "Right now? With Imperials chasing us?"

"We lost the TIEs when we jumped," Hera explained looking slightly at the girl, "and the Ghost can scramble its signature so they won't recognize us when we return."

"Whoa," Ezri said out loud. "That's really cool." After a moment of silence, she thought of her question. "Do you think you can drop me off back at Capital City?"

"Not until our job is done," Sabine told the younger girl.

As soon as the ship landed on Lothal, Ezri couldn't help but realize that she had never been in this part of her home. She saw Kanan and Hera walking in one direction and Zeb and Sabine the other.

"Hey, where are they going?" Ezri asked Zeb.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Zeb muttered to her in an attempt to joke with her and joy at seeing the girl's eyebrows lift.

"He's joking," Sabine calmed the younger girl. "Grab a crate, pull your weight."

Ezri did as she was told, just glad these things were easy to carry. It was already early morning on this side of Lothal. She had never seen anything like it. Ezri felt that this part of Lothal was ...sad for some reason.

"Lived on Lothal my whole life," Ezri said. "Never been here."

"The Imperials don't advertise it," Sabine informed her.

"Locals call it Tarkintown."

"Named for Grand Moff Tarkin, Governor of the Outer Rim. He kicked these folks off their farms when the Empire wanted their land.

"Anybody tried to fight back got arrested for treason," added Zeb. Ezri looked around and saw what they were talking about: poor, hungry people slumping up against their other homes. She felt a tear tickling in her eye but she quickly shook it off. Perhaps she was fighting the wrong battle: her own.

Hera and Kanan were busy with business themselves. They were meeting their part-time employer and also, their contact and sometimes worst enemy. Now, they did not like selling guns to Vizago because of his connections on the black market. He was a space pirate after all and part of the Brothers of the Broken Horn. The scum was looking at his guns with a smirk.

"Any problems procuring these lovely ladies?" he asked.

Kanan didn't want to dwell on that teenager, the one Hera supposedly thought was Force-sensitive. Instead he turned his attention to Vizago. A girl was something they didn't worry about.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Vizago," said Kanan. "Your intel was accurate. This time. We got the goods and took a bite out of the Empire. That's all that matters.

"Business is all that matters," Vizago corrected with the credits in his hand. "But I love that you don't know that." He handed Kannan at least two of the disks but stopped. Kanan glared and graced his fingers, wanting more.

"Keep going," Kanan insisted.

"I could," said Vizago, "or I could stop and trade the rest of the bounty for another bit of intel you've been begging after."

"The Wookiees?" Hera asked. Vizago nodded.

"The Wookiees," he said with a sly smile.


	2. Wookie Prisoner

_**Chapter II:**_

**Wookie Prisoner**

Ezri, Zeb, and Sabine set the crates at the edge of the town. The fourteen-year old looked up and saw that the crates they took were filled with supplies of food.

So that's why they stole the crates, Ezri thought.

"Who wants free grub?" Zeb announced.

The citizens all cried "yes" or "please." These people, both the refugees and the Ghost crew, were almost just like her. Almost. Though their lives too were ruined by the empire, Ezri knew that they were different. Up until this time, Ezri realized that she had been luckier than most of the citizens there. They both suffered but Ezri looked out for herself and herself alone. She saw The Ghost crew were not the common thieves. They stole only to help the refugees and Ezri? She stole for herself, but the crew? No, they stole for those who struggled. She was broken from her thoughts when a Rodian approached her crate and took a piece of fruit.

"Thank you, child," said the Rodian as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you so much."

Ezri could not correct the Rodian because he had already walked away with his rations. Ezri didn't do anything. She had just stolen those crates for personal gain. Now, the teenager saw how the Empire "I didn't do anything.

Ezri sat on the hillside where the ship was located. She never realized that there were other people out there who lost their families, their homes, and their lives. As she contemplated how to handle herself in this situation, Ezri felt that tug all over again. She felt something, something warm and filled with light. She snuck back onto the ship, following where that presence was coming from. Ezri came up to Kanan's room. That was where it was coming from. And the girl had a feeling that Kanan was the one she sensed on Lothal. She didn't know why she had these feelings, but, Ezri just did. She always did. She just had to know what made her sense something that involved Kanan.

Ezri looked around and when she knew it was safe, she took out her lockpick and inserted it in the key. She turned the lockpick and immediately, the door opened. Ezri stepped inside, unaware that Chopper was watching her the whole time and going to warn Kanan about the girl sneaking into his room. Ezri was immediately taken aback by how the room was decorated. However, she quickly shrugged it off before going down to the drawers. When she opened the first one, Ezri saw a strange cube device.

"Okay. Weird," Ezri said. Why would Kanan have a toy? "Might be worth something."

Ezri looked into another drawer and saw what appeared to be a hilt of a sword. Putting the two ends together, Ezri she hit the button on the control of the hilt and out came, a blue blade

"Whoa," Ezri said in awe. As she swung the sword around, she nearly dropped it but that was because Kanan scared her.

"Careful," Kanan warned. "You'll cut your arm off."

Before Ezri said anything, she looked down at that Chopper droid. It must have warned Kanan, because it was laughing at her.

"Look, I know you're not gonna believe me," said Ezri, "but it's like this thing wanted me to take it."

"You're right," Kanan said as Ezri looked expectantly. "I don't believe you." he held out his hand. "Now hand me the lightsaber."

"Lightsaber?" Ezri looked at the weapon. She gasped. "Isn't that the weapon of the Jedi?"

"Give it to me and get out," Kanan said, holding his hand for his lightsaber,

Ezri deactivated the lightsaber and gave it to Kanan quickly before she raced out, while holding the cube and Ezri didn't look back. Unbeknownst to her, the former Jedi was expecting her to take that device. Hera walked right past her and she looked at Kanan with an eyebrow raised.

"Now we'll see," Kanan said quietly. If this girl was really Force-sensitive, he would be the first to know.

Meanwhile, Ezri kept the cube thing in her side bag, walking in to see Sabine drinking caf while leaning up against the counter and her arms crossed. Sabine never would admit it now, but later, she would like having a girl around her age. She was surrounded by adults, after all. Ezri had to be at least fourteen or fifteen

"Not too good at following directions, are you?" Sabine asked.

"Not so much. You, Sabine?"

"Never been my specialty."

Ezri leaned up next to Sabine.

"Hey, who are you people? I mean, you're not thieves exactly."

"We're not exactly anything," Sabine answered. "We're a crew, a team, in some ways a family."

Ezri saw the way Sabine had faltered. "What happened to your real family?"

"The Empire. What happened to yours?"

"Same reason," Ezri answered. "The Empire."

The two girls were interrupted when Zeb just went into the room.

"Kanan wants us in the common room," he said to Sabine. Then he pointed at Ezri and said to Chopper, "If she tries anything, sound the alarm."

"Chopper whistled something but Zeb cannot understand what Chopper said.

"Shush. Just watch her," Zeb snapped. Ezri shook her head, silently telling herself she really hated that guy. Chopper whistled at her but she just hit it with her foot. Whatever was going on, Ezri wanted to find out.

Kanan briefed the rest of the Ghost crew, who were all gathered around the table. "We have a new mission," Kanan sets up the schematics of an Imperial transport ship. They all knew Kanan had a new mission for everything. he always had them. "Vizago acquired the flight plan for an Imperial transport ship full of Wookiee prisoners."

"Most of these Wookiees were soldiers for the Old Republic," Hera threw in.

"I owe those hairy beasts," Zeb responded. "They saved some of my people."

"Mine too," Hera added. "If we're going to save them, we've got a tight window. They've been taken to an unknown slave labor camp. If we don't intercept this ship, we'll never find them. Now, I have a plan…"

He stopped when he heard a bang coming from the room where Zeb had locked Ezri into earlier. He hit the button and saw Ezri was there, eavesdropping on their conversation. The girl fell flat on her back, looking up as she saw four pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Hey," Ezri said as they looked at her with unamused looks as Kanan crossed his arms.

"But I ordered Chopper to keep watch," Zeb hissed. The droid came into the room, saying something that sounded like he was saying, "Don't blame me." He looked to the teenage girl.

"Can we please get rid of her?" Zeb snapped.

"No. We can't. The kid knows too much," said Sabine. Ezri glared at the older girl. At first, she was smiling that the girl was defending her, but obviously that was not the case.

"We don't have time to take her home anyways," Hera said. She held her hand out for Ezri, who took the Twi'lek's hand and let her pull her up. "We need to move now. I'll keep an eye on her."

Hera put a hand on the girl's shoulder and guided her to the cockpit, and especially looked at Kanan, who felt Hera was doing this to get back at him. If his test worked and the girl agreed to become what he wanted her to be, then Kanan was going to have a lot on his hands keeping the girl in line. Meanwhile, Hera and Ezri were sitting in the cockpit, but didn't say anything to each other. Hera realized that they both hadn't even exchange names

"We never asked you your name." Hera said, to break the silence as their ship entered hyperspace. Ezri looked at the Twi'lek who shrugged. "Hey, we can't keep calling you kid all the time."

Ezri nodded. "Ezri." She looked at Hera for the first time since she got into the cockpit. "And you're Hera. I heard them say your name."

Hera did not really question Ezri's reasonings. The girl couldn't help but ask another question.

"By the way, this whole mission thing is nuts," said Ezri. "I'm not against sticking it to the Empire, but there's no way I'd stick my neck out this far. Who does that?"

Hera looked at the girl sternly and answered, "We do." Ezri's face suddenly felled, wrecked with guilt. Hera noticed it but she didn't have time. She hit her transmitter button and spoke through, "Imperial transport 651, this is Starbird coming inbound."

"State your business," said the Imperial from the transport.

"Bounty. We captured an additional Wookiee prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you."

"We have no such orders."

"That's fine. We already got paid by Governor Tarkin. If you don't want the oversize monong, I'll jettison here, let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave."

A moment of silence.

"Permission to dock. Bay 1."

"That thing's not a Wookiee," said the Stormtrooper.

"Haven't you ever seen a rare hairless Wookiee before?" Zeb asked. However, when the Stormtroopers made no such move, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, forget it." Zeb punched them in the faces, ultimately knocking them out cold. He smirked at Sabine as she, Chopper and Kanan got off the Ghost.

"Told you they wouldn't buy it," Zeb said.

"You didn't exactly give 'em a chance to buy it," Sabine pointed out. Zeb shrugged.

"Ah. There's just something about the feel of their helmets on my fists."

"Okay," Kanan said impatiently, "you know the plan. Move out."

She and Chopper made their way to sabotage the Imperial Transport Ship as Kanan and Zeb made their way to where the Wookiees were taken.

Back at the Ghost, Hera and Ezri listened for Kanan, Sabine or Zeb's status reports. However, she couldn't get to them. She repeatedly called for them.

Ezri looked at Hera as she desperately called for her crew into the transmitter.

"Ah, comm's down." Hera hissed. She checked her ship's logs. "No, not down. Jammed."

Meanwhile, Ezri felt something strange. She couldn't explain it. She just could. She closed her eyes, feeling that it felt dangerous and like it wanted to hurt something.

"Something's coming," Ezri said. Hera looked at the girl, who went wide eyed when she saw that she was right: something did come. A Star Destroyer. Hera was right: the girl Force-sensitive. She sensed the ship before it entered! Despite what Kanan thought and the fact that he had set up this stupid test for Ezri to pass.

"That's an Imperial Star Destroyer."

"This whole thing was a setup."

"It's beginning to look that way." Hera looked at Ezri. "You need to board the transport and warn them."

"What? Why don't you do it?" Ezri asked.

"I need to be ready to take off, or none of us stands a chance."

Ezri shook her head. "No. No way." She leaned up against the back of the chair and crossed her arms. "Why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?"

"Because Kanan risked his for you," Hera reminded her. Ezri knew what she was talking about. Kanan could have just left her on Lothal and get shot down by the TIEs but he didn't. He came for her. Hera felt ultimate disappointment in the girl.

"If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing." She grasped the girl's shoulder. "They need you, Ezri. They need you right now."

The girl looked away from Hera, because she didn't want to listen to Hera talking to her.

"Listen. Our crew boarded that transport to selflessly rescue Imperial prisoners. They have no idea they walked into a trap, no idea what's coming. You need to go warn them, Ezri.

"No, it's too late for them, Hera, Ezri said coldly. "We should run now, while -"

"You don't mean that," Hera said shaking her head.

"I do, I swear I do," Ezri snapped between tears. She groaned, "which is why I can't believe I'm doing this." She got out of her seat and ran out the cockpit door. Hera smiled. She was right about that girl.

"I can," Hera said.

"It's a trap!" Ezri yelled. Zeb shouted in annoyance, but the girl did not care. She continued shouting. "We gotta get out of here. It's a trap!"

"Karabast! The kid's blowing another op," Zeb muttered to Kanan.

"It's not an op, you idiot!" Ezri snapped as she hit him. "It's a trap. Hera sent me to warn you."

"Run!" Kanan shouted. Ezri stood in shock until Zeb grabbed her arm and dragged her along. Ezri shook out of her state of mind and quickly caught up with Kanan.

"We need to warn Sabine and Chopper, but they've jammed the comm," Ezri shouted.

"They'll follow the plan!" Kanan shouted. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, 'cause the plan's gone just great so far."

Meanwhile, in the control room, Sabine and Chopper didn't know anything about the trap. They were too busy trying to shut off the artificial gravity. However, Sabine hated being stuck with Chopper when he was complaining. Ezri, Zeb, and Kanan ran through the halls when they were suddenly in the crossfire of a squadron of Stormtroopers. Zeb pushed her back as they fired at their enemies. Suddenly, Ezri felt herself bring lifted from the ground. They were suspended in the air for about five minutes. Chopper, stop grumbling and work that gravity generator. Actually, as they were up in the air Kanan had asked her if she was doing all right

"You kidding me?" Ezri shouted. Was she doing okay? That was the worst question she ever heard in her entire life. The gravity turned back on and Ezri let herself fall. Suddenly, lifted off the ground, Ezra saw that the person who was helping her was Zeb. He pushed her forward and soon, Ezri was following Kanan. The crew saw that they were going to make a clean getaway. Zeb noticed several Stormtroopers fired at them. Zeb threw the girl onto the ground. Ezri was slid towards the troopers

She kicked and screamed when she saw that the person who grabbed her wasn't Zeb, Sabine or Kanan. It was an Imperial she never saw before.

"Kid, get out of the way!" Zeb yelled at her. Ezri couldn't get out of the Imperial's grasps.

"I CAN'T! Go Zeb! RUN!" she shouted as the Lasat refrained. She kept saying that he wasn't going to leave but knew he should leave. "GO!"

Zeb looked at her sympathetically before he murmured, "Sorry, kid! You did good" as he got onto the ghost. Hera and Kanan were going to kill him. He couldn't get that bother him. Perhaps, he was wrong about her

Several minutes later, the ship has gotten into hyperspace and went further into space. Hera and Kanan didn't even know of the girl's capture. Kanan and Sabine came into the cockpit.

The whole thing was a setup," Kanan said as he sat down next to Hera.

You think Vizago was in on it?

"He'd sell his mother to Jawas for a couple credits," Hera corrected, "but we're a source of income for him. Even odds he didn't know." She smiled. "The kid did all right."

"She did okay," Kanan corrected. He still wasn't keen on Ezri being here. Zeb sat down with a guilty expression on his face but no one noticed. At least no one, except for Sabine because she had been eyeing him suspiciously ever since they got on the Ghost.

"Where is she?" Hera asked, for she couldn't see the kid in here. Zeb, pretending that he was not to blame for the girl's disappearance, spoke nervously.

"I, uh, thought she was with you," Zeb said. Sabine knew he had something to do with it! She heard the nervousness in his voice.

"Zeb, what did you do to her? " snapped Sabine.

"I didn't do anything to her. But that I.S.B. agent grabbed her."

"What?" Hera hissed.

"The kid got grabbed, okay?! And she told me to run!"

Hera snapped. That girl told Zeb what? And he just did as she told him! Oh, she was mad at the child but with Zeb? She was more infuriated with him. More than ever before.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera yelled only his full name whenever he was in trouble. That applied to all her crew, including Chopper. (by his droid number at times)

"Oh, come on! We were dumping her after the mission anyway. This saves us fuel.

They'll go easy on her. She's just a kid.

Ezri slumped in her cell with her arms crossed. She just had to tell Zeb to run. What was she thinking? Most teenage girls would be worrying about their hair, but no, she was worrying about being executed any second. Her thoughts were broken when an Imperial walked into her cell. She just glared at him.

"I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau," said the man. "And you are?"

"Padmé Amidala," Ezri said sarcastically, not caring if she was using that woman's name to him. Kallus knew that wasn't her real name because Padmé Amidala was the name of the deceased Senator of Naboo. However, if the girl was just going to use an alias and give him sass, he would give her some too. That girl was just lucky she was fourteen years old or he would have her tortured. That and he needed her to be used as bait to bring the Ghost crew to him.

"Look, I just met those guys today. I don't know anything."

You're not here for what you know, Padme. You're here to be used as bait upon our return to Lothal."

"Bait? You seriously think...Wow... That is a funny idea. Look, they're not going to come for me because of what I told the big guy. Plus, people don't do that."

Kallus didn't believe a word she said. He ordered the Stormtroopers to search her. Ezri yelled for them to let her go as they stripped her of her bag that included all her things, even her lockpicking device. The only thing they didn't take was the weird cube device she stole from Kanan. As she was left on the floor, she held the object in her hand.

"'You need to go warn them, Ezri'" Ezri muttered, mimicking Hera's voice. "What was I thinking? And of course, the only thing I manage to hold on to is this worthless piece of…whatever this is."

Ezri shook her head and threw the cube across the room while hanging her head in shame and hugging her legs up to her chest, shredding the tear. She felt alone. Abandoned. Why did she tell Zeb to run? Why did she not notice that agent grabbing her? Little did Ezri know, the cube she stole from Kanan was Jedi Holocron, only capable to be opened by a Jedi or a person who was versed highly in the Light side of the force. As the Holocron unlocked, a recording of Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ezri looked up in shock as she watched Obi-Wan. "I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force."

As Ezri listened to his whole speech, she couldn't help but think of her uncertain future if she remained in Imperial imprisonment. That, the friendships she didn't have like the Ghost crew and the trust and faith they had in each other. She was getting out of this damn cell if it killed her (and it might just do that, Ezri thought deep down.

"No. No, no. No way!" Zeb shouted. He didn't like that idea. Hera wanted to go back for that kid, after all the trouble she caused them. "You cannot be serious! "

"It's our fault she was there!" Hera argued.

"Come on, Hera! We just met this kid. We're not going back for her!"

Sabine hated to admit it, but it would be impossible to rescue Ezri. Sure, the kid was just misguided and Sabine was briefly annoyed with her, it did feel different having a girl her age there.

"They'll be waiting for us," said Sabine. Despite her comment for the kid, Sabine could still feel pain building inside of her as she said it. "We can't save her."

Chopper said something that only Hera could understand and she smiled.

"What? What did he say?" Zeb snapped. Hera looked at her team and smiled.

"He voted with me. That's two against two," Hera said, looking at Kanan. "Kanan, you have the deciding vote."

All eyes (and droid lens) landed on Kanan as he contemplated his answer. The girl was supposedly Force-sensitive. If the Empire kept their hands on her, who knows what they would do to her. Kanan could not think of a girl who was barely fifteen. However, he could never argue with Hera.

"Yes, we go back to rescue her," Kanan agreed. Hera smiled. She set a course for the spaceship. Though Zeb and Sabine were a bit disappointed they had to rescue the girl, they knew deep down they wouldn't have lived with themselves if they didn't rescue a fourteen-year-old. For Zeb, he was going to make sure that kid got on board first, because he was not feeling guilty for her being left behind again.


	3. Family

_**Chapter III:**_

**Family**

Ezri thought of the perfect way to get out of this terrible situation. To trick the Stormtroopers, she began yelling ludicrous things, things she never ever wanted to say.

"And you bucketheads are gonna be sorry when my uncle, the Emperor, finds out you're keeping me here against my will," Ezri began "choking." … guarantee he'll make a personal example …

She pretended to feel ill and immediately fell onto the ground before silently getting back up. As the Stormtroopers entered the room, they saw that the girl's cell was immediately empty. Ezri smirked and landed on stairs. She waved.

"Bye, guys," Ezri said before she touched the lockpad, leaving the stormtroopers dumbfounded. They just couldn't believe they were tricked by a kid. As Ezri ran, she quickly entered the armory, where she had found a cadet helmet and put it on her head. She had to hear what the other Imperials were saying to each other.

"The delay was insignificant," said a male voice. "The transport ship Agent Kallus diverted will dock on Kessel within two hours." The Wookiees will be off-loaded to work spice mine K-77."

_So, it was a diversion instead?_ Ezri thought. She hadn't really thought of it being one. However, she was more focused on the next transmission.

"This is stormtrooper LS-005 reporting to Agent Kallus," said another deep voice.

"Kallus here."

"Sir, th-the prisoner's gone."

"What?" She grimaced as he spoke into her ears. "I knew the girl would act as bait, but I never dreamed the rebels would be foolish enough to attack a Destroyer. How did they get aboard?"

"Sir, the rebels didn't free her. She, uh…"

Another voice came in. "Agent Kallus. There's a security breach in the lower hangar."

"Oh crap," Ezri muttered. She climbed up to the nearby vent and as she crawled, continued to listen to the Stormtroopers.

"I don't know how, but the rebel ship approached without alerting our sensors."

Ezri stopped.

"They came back!" Ezri shouted in excitement. She accidentally hit her head. "Oh! Ow! I don't believe it."

"Order all stormtroopers to converge on the lower hangar. I'll meet them there."

Ezri was grateful that Rebels would risk their lives for her. No one ever did that for her! If she was going to get out of here, she had to think of something that will ensure her escape. She found her code and spoke into the transmissions.

"This is trooper LS-123 reporting intruders in the upper hangar," she said in a dark voice. "Sir, I believe the lower hangar is a diversion."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Kallus. "Squads five through eight divert to upper hangar. The rest converge as ordered."

"Well, every little bit helps," Ezri muttered as she continued to crawl through the vents.

Meanwhile, Hera docked the Ghost, with her crew standing right next to her and letting the ramp fall down.

"Find Ezri," Hera told her friends. "I'll be ready."

She quickly went up to the cockpit as Kanan led Zeb and Sabine off the ship. Sabine stopped and looked at Zeb, and hoped to make sure he wouldn't leave everyone behind. Again.

"Hold this bay till we get back," Sabine said, "and this time, try not to leave until everyone's back aboard."

"That was not my fault!" Zeb shouted. As Ezri found the Ghost Crew, she was just glad that they were there to save her butt again. To be fair, she got grabbed and a hand was put over her mouth to prevent her from screaming their names out. Taking one jump from above, Ezri finally landed right in the middle of them. Zeb, infuriated, looked at the corner of his eye and quickly punched her square in the face. The next thing she knew, Ezri found herself knocked on the ground. She groaned and took the Stormtrooper helmet while hovering on her elbows and letting her hair fall from the helmet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she groaned. "First, you lock me in a prison cell. Now you hit me!"

"How was I supposed to know it was you when you're wearing that bucket on your head?" Zeb snapped. "And I told you, I don't hit girls,"

She glared at him as Sabine and Kanan helped her up while she rubbed my nose, where the biggest impact had been hit.

"Okay, let's just get out of here!" Ezri shouted. Kanan took his commlink and contacted Hera that they had her. Ezri ran along with them but of course, they ran so fast, because she was still had exhaustion. As Ezri ditched the helmet, of course, because it was below her to grab those Imperial rats' Stormtrooper helmet. Some of Ezri's energy balls did hit the Stormtroopers but they deflected too fast. As Ezri pulled back another one on her wrist, Zeb shook his head. He wasn't letting her get left behind again. He grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, this time, you board first!" Zeb shouted and pulled her roughly up the ramp and the door closed. Ezri stepped away and went to the cockpit where Hera was at, just grateful that the crew had saved her. They did just save her neck. Again.

"Welcome aboard," Hera said and added with a warm smile, "Again."

"Thanks. Thank you," Ezri said to Hera. She wasn't looking at the teenager but at the control panel. "I really didn't think you'd come back for me."

"I'll get you home now," Hera said as she smiled. She looked back towards Ezri. "I'm sure your parents must be worried sick."

The girl shook her head.

"I don't have parents," Ezri said, frowning and leaning up against the wall. It caused Hera to give the girl a sad and sympathetic look. It dawned on her that the child was an orphan. Now, to Hera, everything made sense, why the girl stole those blasters. She was trying to survive. Ezri was alright, for she had been on her own for years so Ezri didn't need her pity. However, Hera was welcomed to give it to her.

Still, Ezri didn't say anything. That second, she saw the rest of Hera's crew apart from Zeb, coming into the cockpit, all looking at her as they passed and sat in their respective seats. Ezri just hoped they didn't hear hers and Hera's conversation. To clear up the awkwardness, Ezri had vital information for them.

"And you've got somewhere else to be. I know where they're really taking the Wookiees. Have you heard of the spice mines of Kessel?" Her mindset was limited to only several things she heard on Lothal. Sabine looked back to Ezri.

"Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year," Sabine answered.

"And for Wookiees," Hera added while looking back at Ezri, "born in the forest, it's a death sentence."

Ezri realized she could make a difference. That and Hera's comment about her life being forfeit if she was only out for herself motivated her. She crossed her arms.

"Then I guess we better go save 'em," said the fourteen-year-old. Sabine and Kanan looked at her as if Ezri had grown a second head.

"We?" Sabine questioned. Ezri shrugged.

"Come this far. Might as well finish the job."

Hera smiled with pride.

"Setting course for Kessel!" she said.

Kanan looked at the girl with interest. However, Ezri didn't notice him giving her wandering eyes. Though impressed with the child, Kanan had to wait and see if she had been able to open that Holocron.

* * *

The crew prepared for their attack, standing on the ramp, waiting for Hera to dislodge it.

"Try not to get dead," Zeb said to Her Ezri before they ran out. "Don't wanna carry your body out."

"Yeah, don't die too," Ezri hissed. She looked away from Zeb as the ramp fell to the ground. They raced out of the ship, and as planned, Kanan nodded to Ezri to make her move. She ran to the Wookiees while doing several long jumps. The fur creatures began to gang up on her but she held up her hands.

"Hey, hey," holding up her lockpick "I'm here to help!"

Ezri took her device and used it to unlock all the other Wookiees' binders. The key words being 'kind of.' Actually, she saw Kanan and Zeb actually grateful that the Wookiees were joining the fight. She saw that the Wookiees were fighting all the Stormtroopers. She kind of grimaced when she watched the Wookiees punching the stupid bucketheads. Ezri looked up to see Hera flying the ghost as long as she could. She quickly shook off the distraction when she noticed one of the Wookie children running further and further away. She saw the father trying to go after the Wookie child whom Ezri would later learn was named Kitwarr. Ezri and Zeb rushed to Kitwarr's father, Wullffwarro.

Zeb saw the girl's distressed look as she looked at Wullffwarro with worry.

"He'll be okay," Zeb answered. "I've got him."

Ezri couldn't really do much, except let Zeb help Wullffwarro to the crate. Ezri found herself dragged by Kanan and brought down next to him as the Stormtroopers kept firing at them.

"I can't maintain position!" Hera shouted through Kanan's comm-link.

"Go! Lead the TIEs away and give yourself maneuvering room!"

"I am not leaving you behind!"

"No, you're not. We're running a 22-Pickup."

"Seriously?" Sabine said, knowing that part was rather risky.

"You have a better option?" Kanan asked Sabine.

"Jump into the pit and get it over with?" Zeb added.

"All right, I'll be back," said Hera. "Make sure you're ready."

Ezri didn't understand what was going on. She tapped Kanan on the shoulder.

"22-Pickup? Care to let me in on the secret?" Ezri begged.

"Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret," Kanan told her, causing Ezri to look at him in confusion. The girl peered over the crates, watching as Kanan just kept dodging all the Laser blasts, part of her wondering what the hell he was thinking another part not caring. Kanan caused all the stormtroopers to stop firing at Kallus' hand signal. Kanan took the lightsaber that was attached to his belt and put two parts of them together. Ezri sat there, completely shocked at what the heck was going on.

"Whoa," was all she said.

"All troopers, focus your fire on the Jedi!" Kallus shouted.

"Time to go!" Sabine shouted.

"Right. Everyone, into the container!" Zeb shouted. Ezri snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered Kitwarr running off. She had to rescue that boy. Without a moment's thoughts, Ezri began running in the direction that stormtrooper and Kitwarr had ran.

"Kid, stop! Karabast!" Zeb snapped. "I swear, if she's left behind again, it's not my fault!"

"Zeb! Hera's incoming!"

"Get in, you furballs, now!" Zeb looked at Kanan, and shouted to him, "Kanan, I think you inspired the kid into, well, doing something like you would do!"

Kanan shook his head. Looks like they would have to save that girl again. Honestly, that girl was more trouble than she was worth.

Meanwhile, Ezri finally made her way to the bridge, unaware that she was being followed by Agent Kallus. It was there, that Ezri saved that little creature. She knocked the Stormtrooper that was going to kill the poor child with her energy bolts coming from her wrist.

"Hey. Gotcha!" Ezri said. "My name's Ezri and I'm here to save you." She smiled and bent down on one knee while unlocking the Wookiee with her lockpick. Meanwhile, in the crates, Hera attached it to the Ghost.

"Magnetic seal locked," she said over one of the Rebels' commlinks.

"I hate this part," Zeb hissed as the crate was lifted. Meanwhile, back to the top of the bridge that Ezri and Kitwarr was on, she still hadn't noticed Kallus was walking towards her.

"It's over for you, Jedi," Kallus said. Ezri looked up and immediately shielded the Wookiee child in front of her.

"A master and an apprentice. Such a rare find these days."

Ezri shook her head and looked at the idiot. "I don't know where you get your delusions, buckethead. One, I am NOT a Jedi, and two, I work alone."

"Not this time," Ezri looked up and saw that it was Kanan there to rescue her again. Kallus completely ignored Ezri and fired at Kanan. However, he had deflected it with his own lightsaber and made it knock Kallus off the bridge and onto the pole below.

"Jump, kid!" Kanan yelled to her. Without thinking, Ezri and Kitwarr jumped onto the ship themselves. Quickly, Kanan ushered them into the ship, with all of the other Wookiees. As the trio entered, Kitwarr saw his father and quickly went to join Wullffwarro down below. Ezri smiled, as it warmed her heart to see something so kind. Kanan looked down at Ezri and had to admit, she did a good job. Kanan placed his hand on Ezri's shoulder. The girl immediately tensed but she soon felt comfort from Kanan's hand on her shoulder, and hadn't felt pride like that in a long time.

Ezri came down where the Wookiee came down and immediately hugged her. She was slightly confused as to why Kitwarr would be hugging her but she didn't understand what he said. She looked to Sabine in confusion.

"He says thank you for saving his life and that his name is Kitwarr," Sabine answered.

"Oh uh, you're welcome," Ezri said as she hugged Kitwarr. He went back to his father, where Wullffwarro placed his paw on her head and ruffled her hair, causing Ezri to slightly giggle. She spent most of the time with Kitwarr, glad to have made a friend on this journey. When the ship landed to the safety of their home planet, Wullffwarro growled something in his language.

"Um, he says if we ever need help, the Wookiees will be there," Sabine translated.

Kitwarr gave Ezri one last hug before going out to join Wullffwarro and going out of the ship.

"Good luck, Kitwarr," Ezri said with a smile. "Try to stay out of trouble!"

"Look who's talking," Zeb muttered next to her, but it was rather out of a joke rather than an insult. The ship's doors closed.

"So, I guess you drop me off next?" Ezri said, almost not wanting to go.

"Uh, yeah," Zeb said, though he too was slightly disappointed that they were saying goodbye to this kid. Again. "Finally, right?"

He gave her a smile and she shrugged.

"Right," Ezri muttered, a tear coming down her face.

The ship slightly tilted as Hera piloted her ship. Ezri and Kanan nearly collided with each other but the girl stopped herself but not before she grabbed his lightsaber without him realizing. Ezri apologized to Kanan before walking away while hiding the lightsaber hilt in her pocket. However, little did she know, Kanan wanted her to grab it. It was part of that test he put out for her after all.

Ezri walked back into the common room, hoping that she didn't have to say goodbye to Sabine. However, the older teenager came in to the room but wasn't sure what to say to her, until, she recalled what Hera told her: The girl was alone in the world.

"So, you are leaving then," Sabine stated. It was more of a statement than a question, Ezri realized.

"Yeah," Ezri said.

"Hera told me you didn't have any parents." Sabine watched, waiting for Ezri's reaction.

"She told you that, huh?" Ezri asked.

The older girl nodded. She actually kind of hoped that Ezri would stay with them and become part of the crew. It would actually have been nice to have a girl around her age to hang out with. Plus, she wouldn't have been the youngest anymore.

"You could stay with us, Ezri," Sabine said. "I'm sure Hera and Kanan wouldn't mind another addition to the team.

"Nah, I don't think Zeb would be too fond of the idea, Sabine," Ezri said. "He hates me!"

"Zeb? Oh, don't mind him. He's always rough with people he first meets," Sabine said. "What I'm saying is, you don't have to be alone anymore."

Ezri looked down, almost about to cry but big girls don't cry in front of people.

" Plus, it would be nice to have a girl around," Sabine said. "Just so you know Ezri, if you decided to stay, you'd have us to help you and maybe do a little girl bonding."

Ezri nearly laughed but she looked and saw Sabine was being serious.

"I'm sorry, Sabine, but I can't lead that life," Ezri looked away. "I think, I'm better off alone. Helping the people of Lothal."

Sabine looked at her in surprise but before she could say anything else, Hera came into the common room

"Ezri, we'll be back home within thirty minutes," Hera said.

Ezri looked up and nodded. Hera had heard the girls' entire conversation. Partly, Hera hoped the kid would stay. No one was better off alone. Not even her.

As promised, Hera had landed the ship within thirty minutes. Ezri and Sabine walked to the entrance to the Ghost together before they stopped.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sabine asked Ezri and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Sabine," Ezri said. Before she walked off the ship, Sabine hugged her. Now, the older girl didn't know what she was thinking but she just had to give the younger girl a goodbye embrace. The two quickly departed with an awkward "goodbye" before she walked down the hall, where Zeb was watching the girls saying goodbye. Ezri stopped, unsure what to say to Zeb before letting out, "So, uh, see you around?"

"Not if we see you first," said Zeb as he punched her in the arm.

"OW!" Ezri hissed. "Don't worry. You won't."

Zeb stood there, confused at why the girl reacted like that. That time, he really was just messing with her. Really, he felt he was going to miss the kid. Sabine looked at her sadly, wishing that girl had chosen something else. As Ezri stepped off the ship, Kanan and Hera were standing at the base of the _Ghost_. Kanan was looking at her with his arm crossed.

"I think you have something that belongs to me," Kanan said, holding one of his hands out. Ezri reached into her side bag and took out the Holocron.

"Good luck saving the galaxy," Ezri said as she gave him back the Holocron. Without another word, Ezri was off the ship. Kanan looked down at his Holocron and then back at her. It looked that it had been opened.

"She opened it," Hera said and looked at Kanan. "She passed the test.'

"Yes, she did," Kanan said absentmindedly as they watched Ezri run to her tower. He looked at Hera.

Ezri walked all the way up to her tower, thinking back at what Sabine had told her and looking at the lightsaber she stole from Kanan. However, she couldn't help but think back at what Sabine said. "You don't have to be alone anymore." However, that was not the only thing that was bothering her. She felt someone coming but she didn't look back. She had to ask the question she always had.

"What's the Force?" Ezri asked, waiting for the answer.

"The Force is everywhere," said the deep voice. Ezri looked back at Kanan, surprised that he was right there. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. And it's strong with you, Ezri. Otherwise, you'd never have been able to open the Holocron."

Ezri realized that was the first time Kanan had ever called her by her first name. However, she brushed it off and looked up at Kanan with her arms cross.

"So, what do you want?" Ezri said coldly.

"To offer you a choice, Ezri," said Kanan. "You can keep the lightsaber you stole, let it become just another dusty souvenir."

Ezri raised an eyebrow. "Or?"

"Or you can give it back and come with us like Sabine suggested. Come with me, become my Padawan, and be trained in the ways of the Force. You can learn what it truly means to be a Jedi."

Ezri remembered the stories her parents told her, especially Order 66

"I thought the Empire wiped out all the Jedi," Ezri said.

"Not all of us," Kanan said. Ezri looked at him curiously before looking down at the Lightsaber, Kanan was gone.

Back in his room, Kanan closed his eyes and let his Jedi Holocron float in the air as he listened to the whole recording and Obi-Wan's figure appeared.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan said. "I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always."

Soon as the recording ended, Kanan let it fall back into his hands and looked around but saw that Ezri hadn't come yet. He knew his words would affect her. Meanwhile, Ezri thought long and hard about what Kanan said and made her way to the Ghost, coming up the ramp. Sabine and Zeb looked at her in shock.

Sabine smiled. "Ezri, I didn't think you'd come back." The girl looked ashamed.

"I…" Ezri said. "I'm looking for Kanan." Zeb, despite not wanting to talk to Ezri, told her, "In his room."

Ezri nodded and climbed up the ladder. Sabine looked at Zeb.

"I told you she would listen to me and Kanan," Sabine said. Zeb shook his head but watched as Ezri walked to Kanan's room.

"Let's just hope when Kanan trains her properly, she won't use the Force to dump breakfast on my head," Zeb said, grimacing at the thought of it before he walked away and missed Sabine's smirk.

Kanan was broken from his thoughts. Suddenly, the door opened up to Ezri, who had gone back to the room where she found the lightsaber. Ezri walked over to Kanan as he stood up and looked at her. Ezri held up his saber, picking it up from her bag.

Kanan took it into his hands and looked at Ezri. He smiled slightly and placed his hand on Ezri's shoulder and this time, the girl didn't tense. From this day forward, Ezri was a Jedi Padawan to Kanan Jarrus and a member of the Ghost crew.

Now, the rebellion had begun.


	4. Jedi Training? Never Heard of It: Droids

**A/N: Sorry. I meant to update this story two weeks ago but real life caught up to me. Thank you to everyone else who has been patient enough for this next batch.**

**For those who commented: **

**Mogor:**** Okay! Thanks! It's really fun, so far.**

**Anyways, this chapter and next are Droids in Distress and the chapter after those two is the beginning of Fighter Flight. **

**I don't known anything and no Lasats where harmed during the making of this episode!**

**4\. Jedi Training? Never Heard of It: Droids in Distress**

Escape with the shipment my butt Ezri thought. She had been on the Ghost for a week, this being her first mission since she accepted Kanan's offer to become a Padawan. However, the only thing Ezri learned from Kanan was that he was not as enthusiastic to being her teacher as she was being his student. It was as if the Force was punishing her. She just wanted to learn to be a Jedi.

In fact, it would probably kill her boredom. She was sitting in the co-pilot seat, which was usually reserved for Kanan. However, he was too busy fighting the TIE fighters. Ezri shook her head. She and Sabine both shared the same thoughts: Kanan broke his promise about the shipments. Because they failed, at the last minute, Chopper activated hyperspace, with everyone in the cockpit were rather disappointed.

Kanan entered the ship as if there was nothing wrong. However, the crew begged to differ. Everyone looked at him.

"Told you we'd get away," Kanan said with a smirk.

"With the shipment," Sabine corrected him. "You said we would escape with the shipment. "

"Kanan, we're low on everything." Hera informed.

"Food," Ezri pointed out.

"Explosives," Sabine added.

"Fuel," Hera added. "We need to make some money, or we might as well put the Ghost in storage.

"There's always Vizago's job." Kanan suggested.

"So, we're arms dealers again?" Zeb said, annoyed.

"Mmm, more like arms redistributors."

"Come on. We don't even know what kind of weapons we're talking about here."

"Hey, if it puts food on the table and frees up some time for oh, I don't know Jedi training, then I'm in," Ezri said, pointedly looking at Kanan as she said it. He looked at his Padawan sitting at his spot, with a disappointed look and cuffed her shoulder before turning his attention to Hera.

"You game?" Kanan asked her.

"Say I am. What then?"

"I already know the mission. Let's head to the spaceport."

Hera hoped that she and her company were not making a mistake by doing Vizago's job.

Ezri complained in her mind as they stepped onto the transport. She felt Chopper electrocute her at least three times. Though the droid took an immediate liking to Ezri, he had to make it look real if they were going to make it through with Vizago's job. The specters each entered the ship, Sabine and Zeb sat up front where their targets, Minister Tua and another citizen Ezri didn't care to remember. She called for two droids that Ezri sensed were familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

She let it slide her attention, going to mind her own business. She ignored them more-or-less, even Kanan, who was getting on the ship at the last minute to make them look less suspicious. As Chopper shocked Ezri again, she snapped and apologized quickly

"Sorry Chop but this has got to look real."

She kicked the droid and it zapped her again.

"Will you cut it out!" Ezri hissed. "You have plenty of room! Stop crowding me." Chopper zapped her again.

"Ow!" Ezri hissed.

"Kid, how 'bout you get that rust bucket under control?" Kanan 'shouted' at her. Ezri glares up at him with her arms crossed.

"Well, mind your own business!" she shouted.

"Hey, pilot," Kanan hissed to the droid pilot. "Isn't there some rule against droids - in the passenger area?

"Sorry, Ma'am, your astromech must proceed to the back of the craft," said the pilot.

"Hey, if my astromech's banished, then those two astromechs are banished too," she snapped, pointing at C-3PO and R2-D2 (she recalled their names).

"Astromech? Me? I have never been so insulted," said the 3PO droid. "I'll have you know that I am a protocol droid - fluent in over six million forms."

"Don't care," Ezri said, rolling her eyes and looking out the window.

"Pilot, these two droids are with me, and I am on imperial business," said Tua, pointing at her droids.

"Sorry, ma'am, but these are imperial regulations," said the droid before he returned to his job.

"But, minister." 3PO began but Tua interrupted him."

"I can't risk an incident spoiling these negotiations." Tua snapped. "Go!"

"Oh, this is so humiliating," muttered 3PO as he, R2 and Chopper made their way to the back.

"Trust an astromech to ruin everything." R2 whistled something. "Secret mission. What secret mission?"

Ezri relaxed just a little bit more. Now, it was up to Zeb and Sabine to take it to the next level.

Now that the Minister and Mr. Wabo had nobody else. to translate, other than Sabine, who practically knew every language. She had been tutoring Ezri ever since she came, and arguably, the older girl was the only one of the two crewmates Ezri was closest to. Sure, for Sabine, Hera was the only female around before Ezri joined the crew but now, a girl who was one or two years her junior. Hey, Ezri was the next best thing. As Sabine readied herself, remembering her lessons with Ezri, she was able to remember the language Wabo spoke. Zeb, pretending to be her guardian, poked at Tua's shoulder.

"Hello. Excuse me. I couldn't help noticing your predicament," said Zeb. "If it's of any help, my ward here is quite fluent."

"Oh, I would never presume," Sabine said with a smile. "Though it would be good practice for my level 5 exams at the Imperial Academy. No, no. But I couldn't."

"You're a level 5 academy student? I was too, once upon a time," said Tua with a smile. She missed Zeb and Sabine sharing a smile. She asked Sabine politely, "Now, please ask Mr. Wabo where the shipment is being held."

Sabine nodded and spoke. She heard him speak that the Spectres' target was at bay 7 and that they were going to be taken at Lothal for mass production. She smirked and lied to Minister Tua.

"- He said bay 17," Sabine said. Before any other conversation could happen, the ship landed. First, Kanan left the ship, and then Ezri as Zeb and Sabine lingered backwards.

"My dear, you did great service to your Empire today," Tua said to Sabine. "Now focus on those level fives."

"Oh, I will, minister," Sabine said with a small bow. "It's been such an honor." Zeb came up from behind Sabine, pushing her with his hand, and a look that said, "You can stop now."

Ezri looked and saw a nearby air vent. She looked down as Sabine came to her and muttered, "Bay 7."

As Ezri climbed through the vents, she grabbed her commlink to report her progress, but honestly, she couldn't help but complain most of the way.

"Kanan, I thought you were going to teach me Jedi stuff," Ezri muttered to her commlink as she climbed up the next vent then, she crawled on her arms and through the vents. "So far, all I'm doing is thieving, And I already knew how to do that."

"Just get to bay 7, open the door, and we all get paid," Kanan said, trying to hold back his irritation.

" So, we steal to stay alive," Ezri muttered sarcastically. She made it to the roof of the building. "See? Told you I already knew this."

As she stood up, Ezri looked and she saw the city of Garel. It was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen (Save for Lothal, of course, because her homeworld was always beautiful, at least to her. At least she knew how to do one thing with the Force, and that was jumping long distances. She was amazed by how she was able to jump from one rooftop to another with such ease. She finally made it to the roof she was trying to get at. The girl slid down the vent like an elevator. She opened the door and took her commlink out.

"Okay, I'm in bay 7," said Ezri. She approached a door that opened the hangar and pushed the button while using her lockpick as she smiled.

"Well, kid, you pulled it off," Zeb said, giving a clap and genuinely, he was impressed with her.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ezri asked with a smile.

"Yes," Zeb and Sabine said, but Ezri could tell they were only joking with her. She followed her friends through Bay 7, where they found one of the crates they were looking for. The humans and Lasat approached the crate.

"Do we know what exactly Vizago has us stealing yet?" Sabine asked. As they opened the crate, Zeb jumped back in terror.

"Karabast," Zeb said in horror with Kanan putting a comforting hand on Zeb's shoulder. Ezri looked at him in surprise. She never saw Zeb at all like this.

"What are they?" Ezri asked Sabine.

"T-7 ion disrupters, Ezri," Sabine said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "These were banned by the senate. You can short-circuit an entire ship with these."

"That's not why they were banned," Zeb said, remembering what those weapons were capable of.

"Get 'em aboard before company comes," Kanan said.

Ezri opened a nearby door and opened it up for Hera to get the Ghost on the docking bay. The spectres began moving their containers, Zeb and Ezri about to push the last crate. However, they stopped when Ezri saw Tua, Mr. Wabo and stormtroopers, pointing their guns at them.

"Hands up!" shouted the Stormtroopers.

Ezri stood there, shocked, watching as Zeb raised his hands up while Ezri looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"What are you doing?" Ezri hissed but Zeb ignored her.

"There a problem here?" Zeb said, as Ezri shook her head in annoyance while putting her hand on her forehead to prevent the headache from entering her mind.

"Amda Wabo says those crates contain his disruptors," said the golden droid.

"Uh, must be some mistake," Zeb said. "Can't possibly be disruptors in there 'cause they're illegal, right?"

"That's irrelevant. We're going to search your crates."

"Be my guest," Zeb muttered. As the stormtroopers began walking towards the crate, Zeb had other ideas. He knocked out two of their would-be apprehenders and threw them across the room, taking out two sides. Ezri sighed as he took out his bo rifle.

"You want disruptors, you got to come through me! Never again!" The Lasat shouted. Ezri rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Kanan was right in front of her, blasting at the troopers who were firing at them.

"Ezri, get those crates aboard ship, now!" Kanan shouted. Ezri nodded and began pushing the last crate forward into the Ghost.

"Ez, come on!" Sabine shouted.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" Ezri shouted. Sabine rolled her eyes from underneath her helmet and went to help her pull the rest of the crate onto their ship. Tua and Wabo hid as the stormtroopers fired, talking to her in his language. Fed up, Minister Tua snapped, "Will you please stop talking!" She didn't even seem to notice 3PO and R2 were following Chopper, escaping onto the Ghost either. Satisfied that the girls were onboard, Kanan shouted to Zeb.

"Spectre-4, time to go!" shouted Kanan. Zeb, though irritated he couldn't kick any more buckethead's butts, complied. Quickly, following Chopper and the two other droids, Kanan gave Hera the all clear. Back on the ship, Ezri noticed that those two droids were on the ship.

"Hey Chop, make some new friends," Ezri said with a smile, patting her droid on the dome of his head.

"I am C-3PO, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2. I was translating for Minister Tua when we were attacked by thieves like," 3PO stopped when he saw Zeb and Kanan getting on the ship, realizing that the girls were with the thieves. Honestly, Ezri didn't care. Kanan looked at Sabine. "Spectre-5, let's get a couple restraining bolts on these two."

"Yup." Sabine said, going to get restraining bolts. "On it."

As she did that, Kanan looked at his Padawan, who was giving him a disappointed look. Kanan wished Ezri didn't give him that look. It reminded him too much of Hera's own disappointed glare. "Spectre-6, Spectre-3, keep an eye on 'em."

"Yes, sir," Ezri said, saluting. 3PO looked to the girl and began speaking to her.

"Excuse me, Miss Spectre 6 but this is a terrible mistake. My partner and I are in service - of Minister Tua of Lothal."

"Yeah I could tell," Ezri said, crossing her arms, looking at the droid. She looked at the droid and raised an eyebrow. "Hey can I ask you something? Have we ever met before?"

"Not that I recall," 3PO said. Ezri nodded.

"Just wondering," Ezri said, before she looked away, walking away as the droid followed her.

"Kanan. A word?" Zeb called, this time, sure that they were alone. Kanan stopped climbing up the ladder as he looked at his Lasat friend, exasperated.

"Can it wait? If I don't confirm our rendezvous with Vizago, we'll have done all this for nothing," Kanan asked.

"Yeah. About that. Maybe this time we don't sell to Vizago, eh? Maybe we get those disruptors out of circulation instead."

"Least we got 'em out of imperial circulation," said Sabine as she returned with restraining bolts. "When I was translating, I found out they were shipping those T-7s as prototypes so the Empire could mass-produce them on Lothal."

"See, Zeb? Perfect crime," Kanan said, slinging his arm around Zeb's shoulders. "We steal weapons meant for the Empire and sell them for credits we desperately need to keep this bird flying."

"Oh, hey," said Sabine, walking right next to Ezri. "If we need credits, maybe Vizago will buy those two droids."

"Yeah. Good idea." Kanan said, ignoring Zeb's looks. The Lasat sighed, wishing someone would listen to him.

After the crew got into hyperspace, Ezri came across Zeb, seeing how upset he was. Now, Ezri was wondering what was bothering him now. Usually, they had a very bad communication, but seeing Zeb like that, Ezri couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hey," Ezri asked as she came across him, wondering what was troubling the Lasat.

"Go away kid, I'm not in a mood," Zeb hissed.

"Zeb, what is the problem?" Ezri asked.

"Look, I'll tell you my business when you tell me yours. For now, Ezri, just leave me alone. Now, get out of my cabin.

"Zeb…"

"Out!" Zeb hissed, pushing Ezri out the door. Ezri tried speaking again but he had already closed the door.

"Zeb!" Ezri shouted, knocking on the door.

"Go away kid!"

She groaned in annoyance. "You're so irritating!"

"Ezri! Come in here!" Hera shouted from the cockpit. Ezri rolled her eyes. This was the second time Hera called her into the cockpit. Ezri glared and kicked Zeb's door before stomping in the cockpit, where Hera was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hera…" Ezri began and sighed, "I'm sorry, Zeb's just irritated about something and I wanted to find out but he won't talk to me!"

"I know," Hera said, pushing her hands, gesturing for Ezri to calm down, "but maybe you could cut Zeb a little slack today."

"Oh, the way he cuts me slack?"

"Do you know what a T-7 disruptor is, - what it does to an organic being?"

Ezri scratched her head. "Uh no."

"Well, Zeb knows," said Hera, and gestured for Ezri to sit in the co-pilot seat. The girl complied.

"Because it's what the Imperials used on his people when they cleared his home world," Hera explained as the girl sat down. "Very few Lasats survived. And none remain on Lasan."

Ezri really hadn't thought about it. She guessed that they all had secrets that the other person didn't need to know about. She shrugged.

"I guess I could cut him some," Ezri admitted.

"Good woman," Hera said with a proud smile as she patted the younger woman's shoulder. Ezri couldn't help but smile back. Hera leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms. "So, how's the Jedi training going with Kanan?"

"Jedi training?" Ezri answered. "Never heard of it."

Hera frowned. Kanan promised Ezri Jedi training. The girl had been here for a week, and Kanan had still not taught her Jedi yet. She acted like a wife disappointed in her husband breaking a promise to their daughter.

"We'll see about that," Hera muttered. Oh yes, she was giving Kanan a stern talking about it.


	5. Recognition & Apology

**5\. Recognition and Apology: Droids in Distress**

As they came upon Lothal, everyone but Hera and Kanan were down in the engine room. The "parents" were fighting with each other about Ezri's Jedi training. Kanan revealed that he just wanted Ezri to get readjusted to her new life on the Ghost, but Hera was hearing none of it. She expressed how upset the teenager was that Kanan didn't mention training her yet. In truth, she felt that Kanan was not ready to take on a Jedi Padawan. However, the two couldn't fight about Ezri anymore due to them coming to Vizago's farm.

"Can we discuss this later?" Kanan snapped as he and Hera climbed down to join the others.

"That's fine, love, but we will discuss it," Hera snapped. Kanan pouted and crossed his arms while leaning up against the Ghost. Ezri looked between the two, slightly hoping the duo weren't fighting over what Ezri told Hera last night. R2 whistled something to Sabine, who didn't believe a word that it was saying.

"Oh, right," Sabine expressed sarcastically. She looked to the gang. "This R2 says its real mission was to make sure the T-7s never reached the Empire, and that his master will pay handsomely for their return."

Kanan rubbed his chin with thought. "I'll think about it."

Oh, so he will think about that but not Jedi Training? Ezri thought. Typical.

"So, we're not selling the droids, but we're selling the T-7s?" Zeb hissed, and Ezri couldn't blame him because of what Hera told her. "We don't even know who Vizago's buyer is."

"We know it's not the Empire, and I already made a deal with Vizago," said Kanan. "So, let's get these crates off the boat."

Ezri watched Vizago with caution for two reasons: one, she didn't trust him because of Zeb's past with the riffles and two, he was a pirate who lied and cheated and stole from other people. Also, this was her first time meeting him.

"Oh," Vizago said as his hand ghosted over the weapons. "I can make some beautiful music with these.

"They're not that kind of instruments!" Zeb growled through clenched teeth.

"Ah. You just must know how to play them. And how to play those who want to buy them."

"You have to buy them from us first," Ezri hissed at Vizago. She hated pirates like him. The Devaronian chuckled at Ezri, especially the girl's personality. "Finally." He poked Kanan's chest. "Someone on your crew who understands business."

"Let's just get this over with."

Before any transaction could happen, Ezri looked overhead and saw Imperial starships coming right towards them.

"What is this? You were followed!" Vizago shouted.

"That's not possible."

"Tell it to the Empire! Leave the rest. We're gone!"

"You haven't paid us," Kanan reminded him but Vizago was on his ship already giving them glares.

"Cikatro Vizago doesn't pay for half a shipment. And he doesn't pay for trouble with Imperials. My friends, I hope you live to bargain another day. And if you don't eh." He shrugged and his compartment drove off. Everyone stood, watching the TIE fighters coming right towards them.

"Is he always like that?" Ezri asked the girl next to her.

"Unfortunately," Sabine answered. She and Ezri were the only teenage girls on the team, so they were a little bit closer than everyone on the team. "Shouldn't we be going too?"

"We can't let these disruptors fall into imperial hands," Kanan answered. "Sabine, destroy the guns."

"Ha. Now you're speaking my language. I'll go get my gear."

Before Sabine moved back to the ship, R2 and 3PO came out of the ship. From what Ezri could tell, it was R2 who was willing to help him and that dastardly protocol droid attempting to persuade him not to. Sabine smiled when she heard what the astromech had to say.

"Of course!" Sabine said, wondering why she didn't think of it. "Overload the disruptors, and boom! Good call, little guy." She pets the droid's dome. "You can join our crew anytime."

"Well, short my circuits," 3PO muttered, with Chopper whistling, as if saying, "Tell me about it. I'm the one that is going to get replaced. "

"Hera, help Sabine open the crates. Zeb, Ezri, line 'em up. Meanwhile, I'll deal with the walkers."

Ezri looked up and saw what Kanan meant. There were walkers coming their way to Vizago's area. She shook her head. really hoping it wouldn't get any worse. However, little did Ezri know, it would get worse than she could possibly imagine. Now, the whole crew knew that it was Threepio who had warned the Imperials where they were at under the assumption, they were there to rescue him and R2. Ezri cursed. If they survived this, she was going to turn that droid into scrap and sell him for parts to the highest bidder.

"Chopper, ready the ship for takeoff!" Hera shouted as Zeb and Ezri moved the crates after the woman unloaded the lids.

"You! Lasat! Face me!" shouted Kallus. Ezri's mouth dropped as she saw Kallus had the same exact bo-rifle just like Zeb did. She groaned.

"Oh crap," Ezri thought. "Please don't do something stupid."

However, it was too late, as Zeb was already fuming with fury and he had run out.

"Wait! Zeb!" Ezri shouted. Before she could do anything, the stormtroopers fired at her and her friends. She quickly dropped behind the boulder next to Kanan.

"Only the honor guard of Lasan may carry a bo-rifle!" Zeb shouted as he activated his own rifle.

"I know. I removed it from a guardsman myself. I was there when Lasan fell." Kallus mocked him as Zeb tried striking him down but blocked every blow Zeb tried to give him. "I know why you fear those disruptors. I gave the order to use them."

"That fool Lasat's going to get himself killed," Kanan muttered next to Ezri and she agreed with him.

"Okay. We're ready!" Sabine Shouted. Both Master and Padawan pushed one of the crates while Sabine, 3PO and Hera pushed the crates towards the troopers and the walkers. Ezri covered her ears as the explosion went off, sending them flying back

"Zeb! NO!" Ezri shouted, instinctively throwing her hands in the air and with that, the Force pushed Kallus away from Zeb and completely shocked Ezri, whose hands began shaking. She was in awe. She just used the Force! She just stood there in awe. Meanwhile, Kanan, while he had fallen on the floor, saw everything the kid just did. He stood up in complete in utter shock

. Hera also saw it to. Now, she had used it in self-defense for their fourth Spectre. Kanan realized something in that moment he saw Ezri use the Force: he had been stalling the girl's Jedi training too long. However, Kanan didn't have time to think about it. One, there was the girl to deal with, and then, there was the unconscious Lasat to worry about.

Knowing that Ezri was in too much shocked to move, Kanan looked at Hera. "Spectre-2, get the kid aboard."

"Right," Hera acknowledged, but rather slowly. She did not believe it herself, but Ezri had just used the Force Without another word, Hera grabbed Ezri's wrist and began running, with the girl in tow. Ezri didn't even try to pry her wrist from Hera's hand. She just let the Twi'lek woman drag her to the Ghost. "Move, all of you, now!"

"Zeb!" Kanan shouted, coming to his friend's side and he shook Zeb. Panic seized Kanan when the Lasat did not answer him. "Come on, big guy. We got to get out of here."

He studied his friend's face when he felt Zeb shifting, his arm guided to his bo-rifle. Without another word, Kanan helped his friend up, slinging his arm over his shoulder and making their way to the ship as fast as they could. Finally, Zeb's eyes fluttered open as he tried regaining consciousness. Ezri was relieved. If she hadn't gotten to Zeb in time…She shook the thought out of her head. She wasn't going to think like that because Zeb was standing right before them.

"Will he be alright?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah." Kanan answered as he helped Zeb back on his feet.

"Thanks, mate," said Zeb. "Appreciate the save.

"Wasn't me," Kanan said. He looked at his Padawan with a proud smile. "It was Ezri."

Zeb looked at Ezri, surprised. If she was avoiding his gaze, then it must have been true. She was trying to ignore eye contact with him. However, Ezri, scratching the back of her head, finally looked up with a small smile. Rather than the growl he gave her when she had tried talking to him, he sent her a genuine smile that said "Thank you." It seemed, that at last, a friendship was starting to form between both Lasat and girl.

Hera looked at Kanan with a pointed look and the latter couldn't help but agree with his partner. He looked at Ezri with a fatherly smile. "And Ezri, your formal Jedi training starts tomorrow."

Ezri smiled, and at last, she won the battle. Sabine and Hera couldn't help but put hands on her shoulders, as if to congratulate her. 3PO was slightly confused, but R2 whistled, knowing that he had heard of the Jedi before. Ezri was just glad she finally got Kanan to commit to training her. Ezri chuckled at the droid when a voice entered her mind. As Kanan dragged Zeb to the Medbay, Hera looked at the two droids

"So, how about we return you to your master like your little friend said?" Hera asked.

R2 whistled something.

"My counterpart says that the offer still stands, ma'am," 3po translated. Hera nodded.

"Okay, then let us contact him," Hera said. Though there was a fifty percent chance that wouldn't happen, if all worked in their favor, they would get the credits they needed.

Meanwhile, Ezri sat down, contemplating on what to do. The droids were familiar. She had encountered them on Lothal. They were owned by Senator Bail Organa of the Alderaan system. He had come to the planet several times to relieve refugees who were "victims" of a rebellion. She remembered that Senator Organa was nice to her and invited her into his ship that time when she had met R2 and C-3PO. The senator and the droids were kind to her and Organa, when he learned that she was an orphan, was going to take her to his home planet for a proper home. Of course, Ezri did appreciate his kindness but she refused to leave home and continued to fend for herself. Bail had tried to find her but because Lothal was a large planet, the Senator was forced to accept that she didn't need any help.

Why didn't she see it before? She knew those droids were familiar. Knowing she was alone, Ezri approached the astromech.

"I remember you, " Ezri said with a smile. The Droid looked at her before whistling. "Nice to see you, Artooie."

The Droid whistled in excitement, something that sounded like "You do remember."

" I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you until now."

Sabine entered the room and was in complete shock.

"Wait, Ezri, you knew this Droid?"

"Yeah, I do, back when I was a little girl," she pets R2's dome. "This Droid and C-3PO where with an old friend of mine, a friend who was trying to help me find a family. But...I didn't need his help, until I realized too late."

Sabine looked at her roommate in sympathy. R2 whistled. Ezri looked at Sabine confused. The older teen smiled.

"He said he's glad to see you again, too," Sabine chuckled. Ezri smiled as she pets R2 one last time.

"How's Zeb going along?" Ezri asked. Sabine nodded

"Oh, yeah, that's what I came hereto tell you," Sabine answered. "It looks like he'll make a fast recovery. Just needed a little rest." Ezri smiled.

"Good," Ezri whispered. Sabine looked at Ezri with curiosity.

"Hey, Ez, you okay?"

Ezri looked up at the older girl, who was looking at the younger teen in concern.

"I'm fine," Ezri said. Sabine nodded.

"Well, I'm going up to our room and painting," said Sabine. Ezri nodded. She watched the older girl disappear into another room. She looked at R2, thinking back at the rebels stealing ships Ezri came down to the Droid.

"Hey, Artooie, I'm going to need you to take a message," Ezri said with a smile.

Within the hour, the Ghost contacted Organa and Kanan went to return his droids to him. Sadly, Ezri parted ways with the R2 droid and hoped that Bail Organa would get her message…if they were still under Senator Organa, that was.

She'd worry about that later. She sat at the dinner table with Hera and Sabine. Kanan finally returned with a smile. The girls stopped eating and looked to their Jedi leader.

"Looks like the man came through," Kanan said, showing the girls the credits. Ezri and Sabine were at a loss for words while Hera smirked.

"Good," said Hera. She got from her seat and took the credits. "Finally."

"Yeah, beats Vizago's job," Sabine muttered. Ezri sat there in silence, looking down at her dinner. Did Kanan know who the master was.

"Hey Kanan, did he ever say what his name was?" Ezri asked. Kanan shook his head.

"Not really," Kanan said. "Why Ezri? Do you know whose droids those were? Or rather, did you know those droids. "

Ezri looked betrayed at Sabine, as if asking her "Did you tell him?" However, Sabine sent her a "No, I didn't" look, because Sabine knew it wasn't her secret to tell. Ezri felt a little relieved. It was nice to have a friend who would keep a secret. Ezri looked up and shook her head.

"No, just curious," Ezri said before returning to her soup. For now, she just wanted to eat, go to bed and be ready for Jedi training with Kanan…but first, she had one more thing to do. She got up and went to the soup on the countertop.

"Where you going?" Kanan asked her. Ezri shrugged.

"Nowhere," Ezri said. The door closed, with Kanan muttering "Kids," to himself, and missing the looks Hera and Sabine were giving him. Because, in that moment, the other two women and the Force knew that Kanan wasn't just going to be training Ezri... but that he was going to be raising a child , Ezri reached Zeb's room and she knocked on the door.

"Hey Zeb, it…it's me," Ezri said. Zeb, in his cabin, looked up, just glad the kid was not waking him up. "I know that when I talked to you last, we had a fight, but uh, I brought you something to eat."

For a while, Zeb didn't want to answer the door, but after hearing his stomach growl, the Lasat got up and walked to the door, opening the door.

"Thanks, kid," Zeb said, taking the bowl as Ezri gave a small smile while putting her hands behidn her back.

"Yeah, let's just say its a form of an apology for how I acted to you earlier. I shouldn't have given you a hard time about those ion disrupters. It was a personal thing, and I am sorry. And a thank you for saving me on the Star Destroyer. Guess we have to go back and forth saving each other's lives?"

"Let's just say we're eternally even," Zeb told her.

Ezri smiled and stretched out a hand. "Agreed?"

Zeb looked at the girl with idle curiosity before silently chuckling to himself. He didn't see it before but he saw it now. Ezri was like a little Lasat girl that Zeb used to know.

"Agreed," Zeb said, shaking her hand." And it looked like at last, the Lasat and human girl were already at peace. Zeb might not have liked that Ezri joined the crew at first, but seeing her apologize and her saving his life, guess he would have to give the kid a chance.

He just hoped he wouldn't' regret it later.


	6. The Meiloorun Hunt Begins

**Well, this is the last update for the week and the first half of "Fighter Flight." Go to chapter 4 if you clicked on the end. **

**I'm still working on the rest of the episode and it should be uploaded either today or tomorrow. **

**6\. The Meiloorun Hunt Begins****: Fighter Flight**

Ezri looked her back at her formal Jedi training so far. Kanan shared with Ezri the history of the Jedi that she had found rather intriguing.

Now, she sat alone in the catch it of the ship. So far, she learned the Jedi Code, how the order was founded, Jedi temples and the details surrounding their non-stop battle with the Sith, the ranks. Kanan did not go through the history of the Clone Wars and left Order 66 out of the lessons. That was saved for a conversation for another day. Also, she didn't know several traditions of the Jedi, like how they made their first lightsaber or the significance of Padawan braids. (Kanan had to remember to give Ezri a secret one that only the crew would notice, but that was also a subject meant for another time). Now, the first lesson how to use the force starting now for the young Ezri Bridger.

Now, he taught her levitation and told his Padawan that he would teach her more on levitation later but for now he gave her room to try it on her own. Also, Ezri was primarily doing this because she was bored out of her mind. Chopper was there to keep her company. Ezri tried hard to levitate the bowl Hera had off the table. She only managed to make it move a little bit. Ezri shrieked in frustration. She had to try again. She closed her eyes again and thought it through. When she opened, Ezri really thought she finally did it. However, it was Chopper with one of his " hands" lifting it up from the table. Instead of being angry, Ezri laughed at the droid's efforts.

"Chop, the point is that I have to do it myself. But I appreciate your help."

Chopper muttered something but since Ezri was still trying to understand Droid speech. She completely abandoned her "lesson" and walked out of the kitchen in frustration, thinking of doing something else to keep her occupied.

_Seriously, if I couldn't lift anything with the Force..._ Ezri thought. She had this inside fear that Kanan would dump her if she couldn't do ANYTHING with the Force, mad that Kanan only taught her the Jedi Code, unlocking things and lifting with the Force. Silently, walking in shame, Ezri went to her and Sabine's room. However, the door was locked when Ezri got there. She rolled her eyes.

"Sabine!" Ezri snapped, pounding on the door. Sabine, with paint all over her, opened the door, where she saw the younger girl standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hey, roommate!" Sabine said casually with a smile.

"Why did you lock me out of our room?"

"Just thought I'd make a few improvements of our room," Sabine said. She gestured from the younger girl top the room, "inviting" Ezri in. As she walked in and faced the wall that was her bed, the anger from Ezri broke away from her and changed to shock and amazement. Instead of it being of white and gray like it was before, everything outside of her bunk was now orange and dark blue. Two of her favorite colors, and reflecting Ezri's orange jumpsuit and her hair.

"By the Jedi Order!" She shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SIDE OF THE ROOM!"

Sabine shrugged.

"Well, it was just me in this room since I joined the team," Sabine admitted. "But now that we share room because I'm not the only teen girl here anymore and most of the paintings in here reflect on me, I thought I'd make it a little more 'Ezri'. What do you think?"

"What do I think? What do I think?!" She shouted. "It looks awesome!" She couldn't help but hug her. "Thank you, Sabine!"

"Yeah, uh, sure kid," she said returning the hug. To Sabine, Ezri was like younger sister she always wanted. As they broke up their hug, Ezri looked at the side of the bedroom again but noticed that black was missing

"But why no black?"

Sabine looked up at her artwork. Black? Why didn't she think of that?!

"Well it's that..." Sabine began coming up with excuses. "How did I miss that? Okay it's not done yet! Out!"

She grabbed the younger teenager's shoulders and spun her around while also forcefully pushing her out the door.

"What now?" Ezri asked, annoyed.

"I've still got to add a few more details."

"Okay but what about my..." She began asking for her bag, but Sabine had already locked the door before she could say anything else. Ezri groaned. Now, to Ezri, Sabine was beginning to act more and more like an older sibling.

One minute, they're overprotective and loving you to completely annoying you until you drop dead, she thought bitterly.

She just had to open her big mouth about there being no black in the bunk. She entered the entrance to the Ghost when the girl saw Zeb sitting in the common area next to it.

"Zeb! Sorry I didn't see you there," Ezri said. Ever since saving his life, the two had gone from fighting with each other to bring completely awkward with one another.

"Whatever, kid," Zeb responded.

Ezri stood their awkwardly.

"Whatcha eatin'?" She said at last as she watched him. The Lasat gave her a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing that would interest you," Zeb said. Though he wished this girl would leave him alone, Zeb couldn't help but wonder. "What are you doing?"

Ezri shrugged. "Boredom." Unknown to her, her Master came into the room and was crossing his arms.

"Boredom, huh?" Kanan asked. Ezri turned around to face him with a cheesy smile. "Is levitation boredom?"

"I was at it for an hour," Ezra defended herself. "Besides. We're not training today."

Before Kanan was able to deflect it, Hera came into the room from the cockpit.

"Hey! I need someone to do a supply run," Hera came from the ramp and climbed down to the docking bay. "I'll do it!" Ezri shouted without thinking, raising her hand. She didn't really think this situation through but she had her reasons. She needed to get out of here to break her boredom and avoid a conversation with Kanan.

"Ezri, are you sure..." Hera began.

"YES!" she shouted in excitement. "I know the markets of Lothal better than anyone, Hera! I can find what you're looking for!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kanan asked and Ezri say she blamed him for being surprised. The girl nodded but she was a bit disappointed he couldn't trust her.

"Yes. Why?" Ezri asked. "You don't trust me, Master?"

"No, Ezri," Kanan said, bringing his hand up in surrender. Honestly, Kanan didn't want her going died there by herself. "it's just that it seems unlikely for you to volunteer like this."

Ezri crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't mean it like that, Ezri, it's just that..." Kanan sighed. "It's just that there are stormtroopers down there and you got captured last time."

"Kanan, I have been extra careful on these missions. Especially the one where we escorted those two droids to their master." Ezri was careful not to mention the disrupters. "I don't think a quick run to the market will be any trouble."

Hera watched them the whole time. She shared Kanan's protectiveness, but Ezri proved to be a clever girl. But she mostly looked at Kanan in annoyance.

"Kanan, love, it's already been decided," Hera said. She had the ship landed by having hit the emergency landing button. The platform folded from the ship. She walked over to Ezri with a list in hand.,

"The town of Kothal's two klicks to the South." She handed Ezri her list. Hera pointed at her sternly. "Be sure to get everything on this list, Ezri and try to get a meiloorun while you're at it."

"They don't grow here, though," Ezri said.

"There's bound to be someone off world who sells them.," Hera said. "Don't need to fuss over it."

Ezri nodded. "Got it."

"Wait," Kanan said, grabbing his Padawan's shoulder. He looked over to Zeb who was trying to finish his food. "Zeb, maybe you should go with her."

Ezri looked at him, shocked. "Kanan..." Hera muttered. Ezri wanted to do this by herself. She didn't need some one watching over her. Not that she hated Zeb but as mentioned earlier, though Ezri did save his life, they were awkward with each other instead of fighting with each other. While Hera face-palmed herself at Kanan's overprotectiveness, he was not taking any chances. Yes, he was being protective, again but Kanan trusted that Zeb would keep her safe and out of trouble with anyone who may do Ezri harm.

"it's not safe for any of us to be alone. Besides that, she might need your help."

Zeb grumbled. "Fine." Though he and the kid were awkward with each other and despite the fact she apologized two weeks ago after the incident with the droid, there was no way that kid was getting captured again. The Lasat stepped off the Ghost while Ezri remained on board as she sneered at her Master.

"Kanan, I don't need a babysitter."

"Zeb's not your babysitter, he is helping you.

"I can do this by myself."

"Kiddo, please just work with me here," Kanan begged, putting a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "We've already lost you once, if you don't recall."

"Kid, come in, we don't have all day!" Zeb shouted. Ezri looked at the Lasat before giving one last glare at her master before she stepped off the ship. Hera looked at Kanan with a raised eyebrow and a smile. She just loved seeing him acting all protective over Ezri, despite only knowing her four nearly a month now, especially when it came to her Jedi Training.

"What?" Kanan asked her.

"Nothing," Hera said with a smile before she walked up to the cockpit. At least, with Zeb and Ezri together, Hera thought to herself, they'll be able to fix whatever awkwardness they've developed for each other and might get them closer.

_**Meanwhile**_**. **

Ezri didn't know what Hera was thinking. Yeah, sure, Ezri knew that Hera was not expecting a meiloorun, but she didn't. Every stall Zeb and I went to there were no meilooruns like Hera wanted. They split up to cover better ground to find that daft fruit. That and the fact that Ezri just wanted some space. Not that she didn't like Zeb like she did a few days ago, Ezri wanted to show Kanan she could take care of herself without a shadow watching her.

"Ezri?" Panic seized her as the girl stopped, wondering who knew her name, apart from the crew. Ezri looked at the vender, who looked familiar. "Is that Ezri Bridger?"

"Mr. Sumar?" Ezri asked, coming towards him.

"Ezri," Mr. Sumar said, he looked at her. To be fair, Ezri was only seven the last time she saw him. The last time when her parents were taken away from her. "Oh, look how you've grown. Here, have a jogan."

She couldn't believe he remembered that fruit, her absolute favorite.

"Thanks," she said, taking a bite from it. "Don't suppose you have any meilooruns?"

"Meilooruns?" Mr Sumar just laughed it off. "Meilooruns don't grow on Lothal."

"I know! Just a shot," Ezri muttered as she finished the jogan. "Looks like I'm going to have to find an off-world importer."

"I suppose you could, but it'd cost you." Mr Sumar said. "What have you been up to.

Ezri shrugged. "Nothing. It's just, I have a crew now. So, I'm not alone anymore."

Mr. Sumar smiled. "Still as strong as ever, just like your parents."

Ezri couldn't help but smile. "Right. Well, great seeing you again," He saw her smile and returned it. As soon as she walked away, she overheard an Imperial officer tormenting him. Really Ezri wanted to pulverize them, but Mr Sumar sent her a look to not get involved. So, she had no choice but to stand aside.

"Sumar! Have you changed your mind?" shouted the Imperial officer.

"No. I told you, I'm not selling my farm."

Ezri saw the officer's hand ball up into a fist as he glared at Mr Sumar.

"Very well." he hissed. Ezri watched as the Imperial walked away. Now, Ezri's mind burned. She wanted to do something to help Mr. Sumar. However, before she could say or do anything to help, Zeb tapped her on the shoulder. Ezri looked at him.

"I got everything but the meilooruns. Any luck?"

"They don't grow here," Ezri said. "Besides, we got everything, Zeb. Let's go."

She began walking away but Zeb grabbed her arm.

"Oh, come on kid, someone has got to be selling them somewhere!" Ezri stopped, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrow while her bag on her side weighed on her. Zeb knew that meilooruns were Hera's favorite, so they weren't leaving without a meiloorun.

"Here, take this," Zeb handed me one of the bags he was carrying. "I'll go find one."

"Zeb, Zeb, wait!" Ezri shouted, but she growled as the Lasat ignored her. She would hate Zeb for nearly getting her killed. Curse Kanan for making Zeb come along with her.

When she got back to the ship, she was staying as far away from him as much as possible.

But for now, she had to make sure that Zeb wouldn't get into any trouble.


	7. Rivals Become Friends

**7\. Rivals Become Friends**

Despite Ezri's protests, Zeb was looking for someone who was selling the fruit Hera desired. They must have been searching for an hour. So much for a quick supply run and so much for Kanan making Zeb come along with her just to keep her in line. Now, Ezri felt her relationship with Zeb go from awkwardness to frustration. That Lasat what's going to be the death of her. Finally, Ezri had enough.

"Zeb, are you ignoring me on purpose?" Ezri snapped, coming up in front of the Lasat. "I told you that there are no meilooruns on Lothal. And even if we find an off-world transporter, it cost a lot. We've got what Hera wanted and I'm pretty sure she said to try to get one."

"Yes, try being the key word. Trust me, kid, I know what I'm doing," Zeb said. Ezri shook her head as she continued to drag that supply, he had given.

"Yeah, said the Lasat who nearly died trying to face Kallus on his own without thinking," Ezri muttered, so quietly that Zeb didn't hear her speak. As she followed him, Ezri tripped over a corner of a crate and she landed on the ground. Zeb looked back and saw his fallen comrade.

"Jeez, kid, watch out next time," the Lasat growled. Ezra frowned at him.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Or maybe you did."

Ezri raised her eyebrow and looked back. The crate she tripped over was filled with the fruit that they were looking for.

"Meilooruns!" Ezri shouted. "Good eye, Zeb."

The Lasat shook his head in annoyance before coming up to the Rodian vender.

"How much for the whole crate?" Zeb asked. The Rodian looked back at him sympathy that Ezri knew was fake due to her living on the street.

"I'm sorry, they were already sold to someone else," said the Rodian.

"Then maybe we can buy some from..." Ezri began but she looked back and saw that someone else was the Empire itself.

"From the Empire?" The Rodian asked. "Good luck with that."

Ezri glared at the Rodian. Now, she was certainly pissed now. All this for nothing! She decided that if Zeb wanted a meiloorun, she would get him one, just to teach him a lesson. She stomped away, ignoring Zeb calling for her.

Good, see how he likes it when he is being ignored, Ezri thought. Finding the transport, she quickly hid behind a crate that the Empire had not seen her near yet. Meanwhile, Zeb caught up with her, clearly out of breath, causing her to look up.

"Kid, you can't just run off and ignore me like that," Zeb said. She glared at him.

"Why?" Ezri snapped. "You were doing the same thing to me for the past hour."

She didn't bother to look at Zeb's reaction, because she was already looking at the crate filled with the meilooruns. Zeb felt a bit of a jab in his heart. Sure, he didn't listen to her, but it was because the Lasat wanted to just get a meiloorun fruit to make up to Hera, still remembering her scolding him. Honestly, he was trying to make it up to their captain by looking after Ezri on the supply run and getting her the meiloorun fruit. Zeb was going to say something to that but when he saw that determined look on her face, he growled and grabbed her shoulder, shoving her down while glaring.

"No."

"Hey, we've stolen from the Empire before," she muttered.

"Why? Because, unless you use the 'Force'," Zeb said, emphasizing "the Force" in a mocking tone, "we're getting none of them."

"Hey, I can do it," Ezri muttered.

Ezri closed her eyes and focused on the meiloorun. Remembering what Kanan had taught her so far, she reached out, feeling the meiloorun jiggling in its place. However, the same with the bowl, Ezri couldn't lift the fruit up. That and because the Stormtrooper put the crate's lid over the supply.

"Damn it," Ezri muttered. She sighed in frustration, hearing Zeb sigh.

"Do, that's why you were bored with Kanan's lesson."

"Yeah make fun of the rookie Jedi," Ezri snapped. "I could never succeed in anything, so why do I think I can succeed in using the Force?" The amusement in Zeb's face immediately disappeared.

"look, kid I didn't mean…"

"No, just forget it," Ezri snapped. "let's just go before…"

"Hey!" She was interrupted when a Stormtrooper was at them with his blasters pointed at them. "This is a restricted area."

Zeb didn't care what the buckethead was going to say, because he was knocked out when Zeb threw their supplies at the Stormtrooper. Ezri looked at her companion, surprised.

"New plan, we run!" Zeb shouted. He grabbed Ezri's hand and began dragging her along. When they were out of range, Ezri looked back.

"Wait! The supplies Hera told us to get!" Ezri shouted.

"Forget the supplies, Ezri."

"By the way, when we get home, I'll take the blame for the loss of the supplies," Ezri said. Zeb shook his head.

"We'll talk about this later!" he shouted. When they heard that the Stormtroopers were onto them, he grabbed onto the scruff of Ezri's jumpsuit and jumped onto the side of a building as their pursuers entered the alley. His older brother instincts kicking in, Zeb getting the kid to safety was his first priority. He threw her up into the air and onto the roof of the building. Ezri's screams caught the attention of the Stormtroopers and they began firing at them.

Ezri may have gotten to the top but Zeb was not so lucky. He had tried staying on the side of the building but he had already fallen onto the ground. Despite Zeb falling, he was just glad he got the kid to safety first. Ezri looked down in horror and was worried the Lasat had gotten himself killed. If that was the case, then it was all her fault.

"Zeb!" she screamed. The Lasat moved, much to Ezri's relief because she didn't want to live that moment again where he had faced Kallus.

"I'm alright! GO! I'll catch up."

Ezri's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that Lasat was leading them away so she could make her escape. Ezri never had anyone do that for her before. Someone trying to protect her like this and look out for her. She would have cried but Ezri had to do Zeb the favor. She trusted that smelly creature, even though he ignored her earlier. If they lived through this, she would never ask Zeb of anything ever again.

As soon as Zeb saw the kid making a clear getaway, the Lasat began running away. He knew he was risking everything for this one kid, but Kanan trusted him to protect Ezri, even if the Jedi did not say it with words. As long as the Stormtroopers were following him, Ezri was safe (or at least, he hoped she was.) However, he had to lose those Imperial stormtroopers. Zeb found a crate to hide behind. Unknown to him, one of the pilots of the TIE had seen Zeb, smirking evilly and having his TIE directly above the Lasat. With both the TIE and a small group of Stormtroopers, Zeb found himself in between a rock and a hard place. Instead, he asked if there were any meilooruns they had in their possession.

The pilot told the Stormtroopers to apprehend Zeb, who took this opportunity to knock out all the Stormtroopers out. He punched one of the soldiers and threw the unconscious soldier to his companions. He remembered the TIE pilot, Rudor he thought his name was, all too well. When the Pilot didn't know where Zeb had gone, the Lasat jumped on the roof of the TIE, grabbed Rudor and threw him out the ship before sitting on the pilot seat and flying the TIE.

"You know, I've never flown one like this before," Zeb said as the TIE spun around, taking out as many stormtroopers as he could. He tried flying, making sure not to hit any buildings. He laughed, wishing the kid could have seen that. Speaking of Ezri, he had to find her. Now, where would he find her?

Meanwhile, Ezri was having her own problems, trying to shake off the other Stormtroopers. Why did she have to be the more obnoxious woman? Honestly, she was hoping Zeb was having better luck than she was, with Stormtroopers chasing and firing at her. She jumped several buildings and rooftops when Ezri looked over and saw a TIE was flying next to her.

"Great, just what I need," Ezri hissed.

"Kid!" the pilot shouted. Ezri looked up and saw that the Pilot was Zeb!

"Zeb!" Ezri shouted as she continued running. "Where did you get the TIE?"

"Long story," Zeb shouted. He opened the hatch. "Come on, Ezri!"

Ezri tried ignoring the headache that was forming in her head. She just wanted this nightmare to be over. The girl looked at the Stormtroopers coming towards her. She closed her eyes and jumped off the roof and into the TIE, landing right on top of Zeb.

"Sorry," Ezri said, quickly getting off the Lasat. "Have you ever flown one of these before?"

Zeb shook his head. "Nope, never had." Ezri looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, first time for everything!"

As Zeb struggled to fly the ship, Ezri looked down to see that they were too low.

"Zeb, more altitude and less attitude," Ezri hissed. Zeb growled in annoyance. Maybe he should have let her stay on the roof. "We're too low!"

"Zeb looked down and saw that Ezri was telling the truth. As soon as the ship came to the Rodian that the duo had come across earlier, their ship went straight through the stand, with fruit landing on the window. Ezri clenched her teeth.

"Whoops," Ezri apologized as Zeb glared at her. Perhaps she shouldn't have fought for control of the TIE with Zeb. When they were finally out of the city and out of other civilians' ways, and through the Force, Ezri still felt that they were too low. Zeb growled in frustration because he couldn't see through the window. "Thanks a lot, kid, now I can't see!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Ezri snapped.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it."

Ezri zoned out from Zeb's voice, feeling that there was something standing in their way, like a column or something. The force hummed through her and she immediately sensed the danger, just as she had the Star Destroyer.

"You need to turn!" Ezri whispered. Then, she snapped out of it. "Turn! TURN!"

The Padawan took control of the TIE and turned it to the left. Zeb looked at the rear window and saw that rock column they nearly hit. He looked at her, surprised.

"How did you do that?" Zeb asked. The girl shrugged.

"No clue, I just knew," Ezri said. Zeb nodded, sighing in relief. Ezri went out to clean the canopy, as Zeb wanted. finishing in only a manner of five minutes. She was just proud of herself of how she used the Force, and this time, successfully.

"Oh, how I wish Kanan could have seen that!" Ezri said, hoping to please her mentor. Then, dread suddenly filled both Zeb and Ezri.

"Oh no, Kanan!" the two said in horror. They both thought the same thing: What would he and Hera think if they knew the kids stole a TIE fighter?

"He and Hera are going to kill us, or more specifically me because I stole a TIE fighter!" Zeb shouted.

"You mean 'we'," Ezri said. "We both stole a TIE fighter."

"Yes, but I am the one who took it from the Empire. So much for Kanan wanting me to keep you out of trouble."

"Yeah, well, I think we should both share the blame. I mean, I did get us caught by the Stormtroopers, after all."

Zeb looked at her incredulously. The kid was really sharing the blame with him?

"You know I'm right Zeb," Ezri said. "We have to tell them."

The Lasat grumbled, and took out his comlink to contact the Ghost.

Kanan had been worrying about his Padawan for a while. To take his mind off of it, he and Chopper were playing Dejarik together. He looked up, seeing Hera a bit frustrated and unrelaxed. The Jedi knew that Hera had been the closest to Ezri since the beginning and was very fond of her.

"Hey, you alright Hera?" Kanan asked her.

"No. I'm starting to feel a bit guilty that Ezri had offered to go down there. What if she gets hurt?"

"Hey," Kanan said, putting his hand on Hera's shoulder to comfort her. He remembered an hour ago that he was the one worrying and Hera was calm, but they had been gone longer than he thought. "The kid's going to be alright. Besides, she has Zeb."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told them..."

"To go on a wild meiloorun chase?" Kanan said, cracking a smile.

"I just thought they could at least learn to clear up the awkwardness between each other."

Then, Hera was interrupted when Zeb's voice came through her comlink. "Spectre-4 to Ghost."

"Ah, right on cue," Hera said. She took her comlink and listened. "Go ahead, Spectre-4."

"Right. Well, we've had a bit of a problem."

Hera looked concerned. "Why? Is Ezri alright?"

"I'm fine, Hera," came in Ezri's voice, her sounding entirely exasperated. Kanan and Hera were both relieved. At least Zeb didn't try to kill her.

"Look, uh, don't worry about the meilooruns if you can't find them."

"Yeah, meilooruns. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them."

Kanan shook his head and closed his eyes, trying not to scream in frustration.

"Just cut to the chase, Ezri," Zeb snapped and between the silence, Kanan perked up to the sound of something that sounded like a TIE fighter.

"Wait! What am I hearing? It sounds like..."

"Yeah, about that. See, um well," Ezri thought before she spoke quickly. "We stole a TIE fighter."

"YOU WHAT?!" Kanan shouted, his voice making the speakers in the TIE screech a little bit. They cringed a little bit, and Zeb thought he was taking it better than he thought.

"He's taking it better than I thought," Zeb whispered, causing Ezri to raise her eyebrow.

"Get rid of it!" Kanan snapped.

"Do we have to?" Ezri and Zeb asked, sounding like five-year olds who didn't get to keep things their parents didn't want them to have.

Back at the Ghost, Kanan facepalmed himself. These kids were going to be the death of him. If this was fatherhood, then Kanan was definitely having it.

"At least tell me you dismantled the locator beacon," Kanan said.

"Of course," Zeb said, laughing nervously. "We're not fools." He turned the comlink off and whispered to Ezri. "Under there." He pointed down underneath as Ezri went to cut them. "The red wire. No, wait. The blue."

"Well, which one?" Ezri snapped, because every time he was telling her to cut a wire, she stopped before she hit it.

"It's the red and the blue!" Kanan shouted, Zeb realizing that his comlink was not off all the way.

"Right. Got it," Ezri said but she stopped when she realized Kanan was talking away. "I-I mean got it a long time ago.

You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately."

"Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2. Fly straight there.

Do not stop! And don't do anything!"

"On our way. Spectre-4 out." Zeb agreed and quickly shut off the comlink.

"That went well." Ezri said, actually better than she thought.

"Yeah."

"Do you know which way we're supposed to go?"

"No idea."

With Kanan and Hera aware of what happened, Zeb had fixed the TIE's navigational system. Meanwhile, the girl could just picture the parents' face when they got there. Ezri had this feeling that Hera and Kanan were going to ground her and Zeb indefinitely. Okay, Ezri maybe because Zeb had seniority, he would get a slap on the wrist while the Padawan would get grounded and Kanan would suspend her training for a while. She decided to think about it later. The teenager looked up and she saw smoke rising from the horizon. Ezri was suddenly overcome with fear. She knew where it was coming from. Mr. Sumar and his wife Marida. They were friends of her parents, and she was duty bound to help her family friends.

"Hey, what's that?" Ezri asked.

"Looks like smoke," said Zeb.

"Yeah," Ezri said. "Only I think I know where it's coming from. Go check it out." She asked pleadingly. "Please, Zeb."

Zeb looked and saw the girl's pleading eyes. He couldn't help but deny the girl because of her big blue eyes. It reminded him of a kid he used to know, but, the Lasat quickly shook it off. He shook his head and did as Ezri wanted him to. As they flew over, Ezri saw that the Sumars' farm had been blown up by the Empire. She looked sadden, causing Zeb to look at her.

" Friends of yours?"

"Yeah, and of my parents," Ezri said. Zeb knew the girl was too sensitive about their past. Who wasn't? She lost her parents and he lost his people. Sure, she probably knew his pain was bigger than hers but they were both worrying about their path. He looked down at the scopes of his TIE.

"There's a convoy of troop transports heading Northwest," Zeb said. He looked and saw the determined look on Ezri's face. "Uh, karabast! I know that look."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ezri asked.

"Well, we both wind up dead."

"Besides that."

"Oh, boy. Here goes nothing."

He flew forward, already knowing Hera and Kanan were going to kill them because they specifically told them to return to the Ghost. However, this was for rebels came across the transports, Zeb talked through the comlink on the ship.

"Attention, transports. This is Imperial Commander Meiloorun," Zeb began. Ezri raised an eyebrow, thinking that Zeb was kind of foolish for naming himself after a fruit. "There's a report of rebel activity in your sector. Reduce speed." He needed to get her in close. The commander fell for Zeb's bait, causing Ezri to shake her head. How stupid where these people?

"You sure, kid?" Zeb asked her one last time and Ezri nodded.

"Just get me in close." Ezri said. Zeb did as she told him and departed through the hatch and landed on the transport. As Zeb flew while Ezri dealt with the prisoners, he foolishly approached and the man, Lyste, from below grew immediately suspicious. Zeb heard Lyste calling through the comlink.

"This is Supply Master Lyste, LSM-03," said Lyste. "My men reported a stolen TIE."

"That's not the TIE you're looking for," Zeb said, as if Jedi-mind tricking the man. "It's a totally different TIE. I sent it to, uh, seek out the rebels."

"Commander, repeat your operating number."

Zeb pretended that the speakers were breaking. "Sorry Didn't catch that. But maintain current position." As he flew again, the ship was nearly hit by one of the transports canons.

"Don't think he's taking Commander Meiloorun's orders anymore," Zeb said, reaching Ezri's ears through her comlink.

"Mr. Sumar!"

"Ezri?" Mr. Sumar asked.

"Hold on. I'll have you out soon." Ezri promised. She had to free her parents' friends. Ezri knelt down and tried reaching for the release button.

"You'll never reach it," said Mr. Sumar. "It's too dangerous."

Ezri snapped in anger. She thought of another thing to do.

"Okay, you can do this," Ezri said silently. She closed her eyes and waved her hand and then, the lock on the prison transport finally unlocked the prisoners from their position.

"I knew I'd get the hang of that," Ezri muttered. "You have to jump. Jump and scatter."

"We're moving too fast!"

"So, you'd rather stay prisoners?" Ezri hissed. Sumar, his wife and the other prisoner realized that what Ezri was saying was true. They bent their knees and jumped. Ezri was glad that they finally were able to escape. However, she quickly ducked when she heard stormtroopers firing at her. She really hated those soldiers. Luckily, she found the meilooruns that Hera wanted. She took the fruits and began throwing the fruit when her energy blast didn't work. Zeb was impressed.

"Not bad, kid," said Zeb. As Ezri reached for two meilooruns, she suddenly saw herself cornered by a Stormtrooper. Before he fired at her, the Stormtrooper looked at her, confused.

"Wait! You did all this for fruit?"

"No!" Ezri shouted but then she stopped. "Okay, maybe a little." She threw one meiloorun and put the other in bag. She hid behind the main gun, thinking of something to do.

"There's gotta be something useful in here," Ezri looked into her side bag. "A wrench? A wrench!" She put it into the gun and caused it to overload. Quickly, Ezri moved and saw the Stormtrooper fall from the explosion.

"All for fruit!" Ezri shouted. She looked back and saw that a squadron of stormtroopers were pointing their blaster at her. However, her Jedi Knight in shining armor came forward and hit the three stormtroopers who were going to fire at her.

"Not bad, ace," Ezri said, saluting to her friend. Zeb flew forward, having his ship turn and he poked out of the hatch, while holding his arms out for Ezri to take.

"Ezri!" Zeb shouted. The girl jumped as Zeb grabbed her arms. "Gotcha"

Ezri looked up to Zeb and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, how are you flying this thing?" She looked up and saw he was flying with his feet. As he got back into position, Ezri sighed.

"Thanks for the save," Ezri said. "Like you said, we're eternally even."

"Yeah," Zeb said with a smile. "Guess we are." Then, he remembered that he saw something to give to Ezri. "Oh, you collect these, right?" He showed her.

"Already have that one," Ezri said but when she saw Zeb's face fall, she decided to take it. "But this is a nice one. Besides, maybe I can get Sabine to help me paint it. So, thanks. So, what do we do about the TIE?"

The duo shared a look, now both knowing what they had to do with it: they'd keep it in case of emergencies. It might help one day. Kanan and Hera might disapprove, but that was for another day.

Meanwhile, back where the Ghost had landed on at the rendevous point. Kanan was growing frustrated. He knew he shouldn't have sent Ezri with Zeb. He should have sent Sabine instead.

"They should have been here by now," Kanan snapped. Hera, too, was growing worried when she looked up ahead and saw two figures approaching.

"Over there!" Hera shouted in relief. She looked between Ezri and Zeb and saw that the two of them were more comfortable around each other than they were with each other this morning. Zeb had the meiloorun, which he presented in front of Hera.

"One fresh meiloorun, as ordered," Zeb said.

"Thank you, kind sir," Hera said, gladly taking her favorite fruit.

"Team effort," Ezri said with a smile and crossing her arms.

"Forget about the fruit," Kanan snapped. "Where's the TIE fighter?"

"I crashed it," Zeb answered.

"On purpose," Ezri lied with a small smile. "Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Empire's hands."

Zeb and Ezri thought Kanan and Hera were not going to buy it. Instead, Kanan just smiled and nodded in approval.

"That's what I like to hear," said Kanan as both he and Hera got back onto the ship.

Zeb and Ezri got onto the ship, clapping each other on the hands before walking onto the Ghost as it took off.

At least, they could breathe for now, as the day was already over, and tomorrow, would be a new day.


	8. Jedi Mess

There are times when Ezri questioned her Master and her balancing on the hood of the _Ghost_ while standing on her hands was no exception. Ever since Kanan heard that she had freed a transport with the Force and sensed a rock in the middle of hers and Zeb's way, he was pushing her harder than normal. She just wished he would slow down on her. Also, the _Ghost_ was flying because Kanan thought that it would teach her something about discipline and teaching her about concentration. However, it didn't help that Zeb and Chopper were here. Personally, Ezri thought Kanan just invited them to piss me off. And she was right. Kanan was trying to teach her that no matter what, there was always going to be distractions. Ezri had her eyes closed but she still struggled when she was on the shell of the gun.

"Focus," said Kanan, "focus on letting go."

"Letting go?" Ezri asked in terror as she tried keeping her balance. "Rather hold on, if you don't mind."

"Enough jokes, Ezri" Kanan pressed on. "Focus."

"I'm trying." Ezri said, rolling her eyes.

"Do, or do not," said Kanan as he remembered the old montage that Yoda had taught them. "There is no try, only do."

Ezri looked at Kanan, confused as she struggled on one hand and then the other.

"That doesn't even make any sense! How can I do something if I don't try to do it?"

Kanan, though he had a confident look on his face, suddenly faltered.

"Well, see," Kanan began before closing his mouth. He thought long and hard, hand flying to his beard and his finger tapping his chin. However, he had no explanation. He shrugged. "Actually, that one always confused me too. But Master Yoda sure used to say it a lot."

He heard Zeb give out a mocking yawn.

"You know, I thought all this Jedi training would be fun to watch, but..." Zeb muttered, "It's boring." Ezri agreed with Zeb. She thought it would be fun too. "No wonder why the Old Religion died."

Kanan gave him a death glare. Zeb went to the gun as she attempted to balance herself on one hand or the other.

"Come on, kid. Do something," Zeb urged. "Amuse me. Use the Force!"

He began shaking the gun, causing Ezri to cry in distress. With her quick reflexes, she quickly cartwheeled on the side and fell into a bucket full of food packets. She glared as Zeb let out a boisterous laugh. Yeah, Zeb was her friend but the man still is as irritating as a pesky older brother annoying his little sister. Kanan grabbed her elbow and helped her sit up. She glared at Zeb one last time as laughed uncontrollably.

"Does he have to be here?" she snapped, pointing at the idiot. Ezri yanked her arm away from him.

"He's annoying," Kanan agreed but wasn't looking at her, thinking of something else to teach her., "but there will always be distractions." He looked at Ezri. "You need to learn to focus through them." Then, he thought of something. "Here. Let's try something else."

Kanan took out the two pieces of his lightsaber and put them together. He handed Ezri the handle.

"I can't wait till I have my own," the girl said.

"Having a laser sword doesn't make you a Jedi," Kanan said, grabbing her by her neck so she could see his stern green eyes.

"Gets me closer," Ezri muttered as her sapphire eyes graced the lightsaber. She activated it but the blue blade nearly came in contact with Kanan's face. The Jedi moved before it could go through him.

"Careful!" Kanan shouted.

"Sorry," she apologized as Ezri struggled to keep her grip on the lightsaber. Kanan stepped behind her. Kanan's hand on her shoulders kept her balanced.

"There's a control on the side that adjusts the length to your height," he gestured to the button. Ezri turned the dial to make it shorter. Oh, she wished she was taller, then it could be tall for her.

"I think it should be a little shorter," Zeb commented. Kanan and Ezri glared at him and Chopper, who was laughing.

"Okay. Close your eyes," Kanan instructed Ezri as he gave her a small squeeze of her shoulders reassuringly before moving to the droid. "Let her have it, Chopper."

Zeb took a packet and threw it at Chopper who grabbed it with one of his "arms" and he threw it. One came, and Ezri went to strike any trash coming to her. However, she kept missing everything Chopper threw at her. One hit her on the head.

"Ow!" Ezri shouted.

"Be precise. Keep the blade up," Kanan shouted. She tried to but the trash thrown at her was hitting repeatedly but she did manage to deflect a couple of pieces.

"That's it, kid," Zeb shouted. "Use your body to slow down that trash."

She tried slashing again and again with Kanan's lightsaber.

"No. You're not focusing," snapped Kanan. Ezri only hit several of the trash bars because she had her eyes opened. Actually, Zeb had piled too much trash bars on Chopper who was shouting "_To much trash!_" the droid shouted. Suddenly, Ezri lost her footing and began screaming as she fell off the _Ghost_. Panic immediately flooded through Kanan and Zeb.

"Kid!" Zeb shouted. Why did he do it? Ezri couldn't hear him because she kept talking to herself, shouting, "I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

However, Ezri suddenly felt the warm embrace of the Force and it didn't take her long to realize that Kanan had her in a Force hold and was pulling her back to the _Ghost_. Zeb had quickly activated the ramp, reaching his hand out for the girl's.

"Zeb!" Kanan strained holding his Padawan for long. Zeb grabbed onto Ezri's wrists and pulled her up.

"I got her!" he shouted back as Kanan gasped. Who knew the kid was that heavy? "Zeb, how are you going to...?" Ezri began. Suddenly, Zeb lifted her up and holding her up bridal style.

"Thanks for the help," Ezri said quickly as Zeb carried her back into the ship and put her down. "But I wish you didn't go to fast with Chopper."

"Hey, I'm sorry for piling all that garbage on you, guess I got carried away."

"I nearly died!" Ezri hissed, Chopper came down, and zapped Zeb on the leg. "That's for making me let Ezri fall." Chopper hissed. Ezri didn't understand what he said.

"Hey, thanks Chop," Ezri said as she pet his dome. Overtime, Chop had grown fond of Ezri and she was the only one besides Hera who listened to her. Ezri walked away when Kanan came down from below, looking stern at his Padawan.

"You weren't focused," Kanan snapped.

"Tough to focus when I'm falling to my death," Ezri argued. She walked away but Kanan roughly grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"You wouldn't have been falling to your death if you were focused," Kanan said and pokes her shoulder. You're undisciplined and full of self-doubt."

"And whose fault is that, Master?" she snapped, adding emphasized sarcasm to her teacher's title. Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the headache forming in his head.

"It's difficult to teach," Kanan muttered as he walked away. Hera and Zeb were watching them, listening to their whole conversation.

"He means it's difficult to teach you," Zeb clarified, poking Ezri's shoulder. He missed the glare she and Chopper were giving him as they walked out of view. Ezri thought back at what she said to Kanan. Maybe she was a little too harsh with her master. However, that last part of her was mad at Kanan. It wasn't her fault she nearly died! It was Zeb and Chopper's. She looked and saw Hera staring at her sympathetically. The teenager just shook her head.

"Ezri," Hera began but it was too late, because the girl was already in one of the air vents, the only place she went to whenever she wanted to be alone. Hera sighed. She knew that Kanan and Ezri would have a difficult time trusting each other. However, Hera was not going to let this slip by.

"Kanan, don't you think you were a little hard with each other?" Hera asked, hand on her hip. "It was your first time training together.

"It's just! That girl! I don't understand her sometimes! I've never had a Padawan before, Hera, so…"

"Then I advise you talk to her," Hera said. She pointed up above. "Ezri went through the air vents again. You know, she only goes in there when she is upset."

"Yeah well, give her time, she'll come out," Kanan said, walking away. Hera just shook her head.

_Men_, Hera thought to herself in anger. "I will personally lock Ezri and Kanan in the same room until they talk to each other if they do not resolve their problems.

"Hey Hera, Kanan, you guys got to see this!" Sabine shouted. The adults stopped what they were doing and hurriedly made their way into the common room, where Sabine and Zeb were watching the holonet. Ezri, meanwhile, was just above the room, watching her friends between the vents.

"Look, Zeb, you and Ezri made it to the holonet," Sabine commented, pointing at the video. Zeb, for once in his life since knowing the kid, felt utterly embarrassed and yet proud at the same time. They were important people from Ezri's past,

Ezri pressed her ear against the vent. She heard the man on the holonet talking about how two rebels had attacked a ship of innocent workers. Ezri rolled her eyes. Of course they would say that. They were trying to make the Rebels look bad.

"That's a lie," Zeb growled. "We set free a group of prisoners. Two of 'em were in fact friends of the kid's parents."

"Oh we know, Zeb," Sabine admitted. The broadcast was interrupted when a new voice Ezri immediately recognized as Senator Gall Trayvis, the only Senator who was brave enough to speak out against the Empire. She was always interested in what he had to say, especially remembering listening to his transmissions since she was ten years old. In fact, at that age, Ezri had stolen a transmitter when she first heard him, and for the past four years, she was obsessed with it.

At the sound of "Jedi Master Luminara Unduli," Ezri listened more closely. Apparently, Master Luminara was found alive and was being imprisoned on some spire in Stygian Prime. She just couldn't believe it. Ezri realized she and Kanan were not alone in the universe: another Jedi still lived! She began wondering if Kanan had ever met the old Jedi Master. She did hear mentions of Trayvis wanting to appeal to Emperor Palpatine for a fair trial but she was too excited at the thought off their being another Jedi Master out there.

As soon as the transmission ended, no one said anything for a while. The room was completely and utterly silent. Zeb was the first to speak up, when he looked towards Kanan.

"This Luminara," Sabine asked, "You knew her?"

"I met her. Once. She was a great Jedi Master brave, compassionate, disciplined. In fact, she'd make an excellent teacher for Ezri," Kanan said. Meanwhile, said teenager's face was marked with a grimace and shock. Was someone willing to abandon her yet again? To a stranger? Ezri couldn't believe her ears.

"There've always been rumors she survived the Clone Wars," she heard Kanan continue, "but they never came with a specific location before." He looked to Hera. "We can't pass this up."

"Was hoping you'd say that," said Hera, putting a hand on her partner's shoulder. "I'll set course for the Stygeon system," Hera said. She left the common room.

"The rest of you, prep for an op," said Kanan. He looked around and rolled his eyes. "And find a way to get to Ezri. She's in the vents or something."

Sabine heard something coming from the nearby vent and she couldn't help but think it was Ezri. She didn't say anything but decided not to tell Kanan where his Padawan was. Once everyone had gone, Sabine hit the nearby vent with her foot, causing Ezri to scoot back so Sabine wouldn't spot her.

"Kid, I know you're in there!" Sabine said. She crossed her arms before taking her hands and removing the vent. Ezri closed her eyes in frustration before turning and lying on her back.

"Well, I prefer it in here," Ezri said.

"Ez, come on out."

"I can't. I'm stuck!" Ezri said.

Sabine sighed and placed her hands underneath Ezri's arms and hauled her out of the vent before putting the kid back on the ground. The force-sensitive teenager dusted herself off while grumbling to herself. Why did she have to sneak in the vents to hide her problems? After an awkward silence, Sabine looked at Ezri with concern.

"Hey, you okay?" The younger teenager shook her head. "You heard what Kanan said?"

"Every word," Ezri said mournfully. She looked down at Chopper, who used one of his arms to let Ezri in the shin. The girl smiled and pat his dome. "Thanks Chopper."

"By every word you mean...?" Sabine began.

"Since the story with Zeb and me," Ezri answered. "You heard what he said, 'Bine. He's done with me. He's gonna pawn me off on some stranger."

"Ezri, I don't think..."

"Kanan is just like the other adults I've met on the streets, Sabine. They take me in for a couple of weeks then they just pass me off to somebody else."

"Come on, Ezri, Kanan doesn't mean or realize half the things he says, trust me. He isn't like the other adults you know. I think he's just thinking what's best for you."

"Whatever," Ezri said. "Let's go join the briefing."

The kid walked our of the common room and Sabine sighed as Chopper have a mournful whistle before ranting. They were both mad at Kanan for making Ezri feel like this. The Mandalorian girl disagreed with Chopper's methods

"No Chopper, we are not zapping Kanan or dying his hair for hurting Ezri. Not unless you're the one doing the zapping and I'm the one doing changing the hair color."

Chopper agreed with Sabine and began following her. The duo joined the Ghost crew inside the cockpit. As Sabine sat down to open up the schematics Ezri was giving Kanan death glares and crossing her arms. She was not letting this go anytime soon. The older girl looked at Ezri pointedly, as if to tell her that she could tell Kanan what Ezri was feeling. However, the younger teenager looked at her best friend with her electric blue eyes burning with a 'Don't bother telling Kanan' look.

Sabine took the hint and turned on the schematics, beginning her presentation. However, she was not letting this go.

"Welcome to the Spire on Stygeon Prime, the only Imperial detainment facility in the Stygeon system. And it's impregnable."

"That's never stopped us before," Kanan said.

Sabine looked at the Jedi with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me, we have never faced anything like this. It's a real work of art. Blast proof, ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, TIE fighters and short and long range scanners."

"We can fool the scanners."

"Eh, maybe. But that just leaves an army of troopers and guard posts on all the walls. Look, even if we get into this beauty, the hard part's getting out. 'Cause, you know, it's a prison."

What about going in low and sneaking onto that landing platform?" Ezri asked, pointing at the middle of the schematic. However, Sabine nixed that suggestion.

"Mm-mmm. Platform has a heavy trooper presence and reinforced blast doors. Impossible to get in or out that way."

"Here," Kanan spoke up, pointing at another section of the building. "There's only room for a couple guards. We take them down, make our way to the upper level isolation cells, free Luminara and come back out the way we came in."

Chopper whistled and chirped something. Sabine agreed with him.

"Yeah. You'd have to be crazy to try that lousy plan," said Sabine.

"Let's hope the Empire thinks so too," Kanan said, a smirk forming on his face. Ezri shook her head, just hoping Kanan had an idea of what he was doing.


	9. A Master and an Apprentice

**9\. A Master and an Apprentice**

Zeb couldn't help but look at Ezri, the girl who had been sitting still the whole time. He had never seen her so stone-face cold before. She was always cheerful on ops, so to see her like this, it was a little strange. Yet, he remembered Kanan saying Ezri had gone into the vents. Of course, the kid must have heard everything Kanan said about Luminara. He couldn't help but sigh, watching the girl putting her energy slingshot on. He could have sworn he heard her swear a few times trying to fix it or trying to readjust it. However, Zeb couldn't take it anymore and huffed in frustration. As his job as the older brother of the family and his newfound role of being Ezri's friend, he was going to find out how this was eating her.

"Okay kid, that's enough," Zeb snapped, causing Ezri to look up from her Slingshot. Zeb took her wrist and readjusted her wristband until it was put into its place. "You're always cheeky and warm before we have missions, you've been brooding there for the past three hours. So come on, out with it. What's on your mind?"

Ezri raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Nothing, just thinking?" Zeb snapped. "You can't be thinking If nothing is on your mind. And I'm asking." Then he stopped and kept the "_because I'm worried about you_" part because he had the tough reputation to keep up.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine," said Ezri. She didn't want to hear any more of it on the subject. When Hera called for then to join her at the Phantom, Ezri huffed. "Look, I'll tell you after the mission, 'kay?"

He looked at her sternly.

"Alright," said Zeb. He pointed at Ezri. "I'm going to hold you to it." Ezri nodded and walked away to join the rest of the crew.

Zeb sighed, following the kid. Who knew taking care of teenagers was going to be hard?

The world moved on for the rest of them. A few hours later, the team were heading towards the spire on Stygian Prime. Zeb, Sabine, Kanan and Ezri were sitting on four of the six seats that were in the _Phantom _while, as always, Hera was driving the ship. However, Chopper was ordered to stay behind, much to the droid's dismay. Honestly, he just wanted a chance to make sure that the organic beings didn't do anything stupid. It was an insult to his reputation. If they were going to need a getaway when they found Master Luminara Unduli.

Zeb, who was sitting right next to Ezri, heard Chopper grumble through his commlink, no doubt complaining about his role during this mission. The Lasat smirked in satisfaction, just glad that the Droid was now getting a taste of his own medicine

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chop," Zeb responded. "We just don't need your damaged logic circuits on this one."

Ezri just shook her head. It was quite a distraction for her because throughout most of the trip, Ezri watched Kanan, who had his eyes closed, no doubt meditating or something. Sabine was sitting next to Kanan and to Ezri, it felt that the Mandalorian girl was almost mentally telling Ezri to tell Kanan how she felt. However, she chose to ignore it. The team made it to Stygian Prime, where Hera hovered over the prison so none of the Imperials would spot them.

"Thirty seconds," Hera said. Her crew stood up from where they sat, Kanan in the lead and Ezri, Zeb and Sabine following. "Good luck."

"Luck?" Zeb looked at their Captain. " We're going to need a miracle."

Sabine smirked, holding out three thermal detonators to Zeb and Ezri. "Here are three." The Lasat and the youngest human gladly took them.

"Where did you even get half of these detonators?" Ezri wondered. Sabine shrugged.

"Because one, I'm the explosives expert, two, they're the ones I have left so make use of them, and three, the color of course," Sabine shrugged. Ezri's face fell a little, and the older human girl knew what was plaguing her, so she placed a hand on Ezri's shoulder to reassure her. Honestly, Sabine had half a mind to give a piece of it to Kanan for hurting Ezri's feelings. The girl had only been with them for a couple of weeks and Sabine just felt she needed to be there for a girl only a couple years younger than her.

By the time the ship hovered over the prison, Ezri's mind was buzzing with anxiety. Not only that, but she was quite nervous. For all they know, this could have been a trap and the _Ghost _crew was walking straight into it. However, there was no turning back for the small band of rebels. They had to get through with this. It was a matter of life and death for Luminara Unduli. For one last piece of advice, Kanan looked at the raven-haired teenager with a stern gaze.

"Try to stay focused," Kanan reminded her.

"There is no try, Kanan," Ezri snapped, not daring to hide the coldness in her voice. "I will be focused and disciplined."

Kanan to raise an eyebrow at the girl's attitude, for her didn't know she had overheard him thinking about passing her over to Luminara once they found her Teenagers. Sometimes, they never were easy to get along with. Forgetting about his situation with Ezri, the former Jedi Padawan launched himself off the _Phantom_.

Ezri watched Kanan as he fought the Stormtroopers on the balcony, kicking then and punching them in the faces, a blow which knocked out the Stormtroopers he assaulted. She couldn't help but smile at that and realized, she wanted to do what Kanan was doing. She had half a mind to follow through with Kanan, but then, she stopped herself, remembering Kanan talking about passing her over to Luminara once they rescued her.

_Don't even think about it, Ezri_, the Lothalite girl thought. _He's already tense as it is. Don't give him another reason to thinking about dumping you on Luminara._

Zeb waited for her to respond but Evie was just staring blindly. He nudged her.

"Come on kid, let's jump before Kanan changes his mind," Zeb joked.

"Why would he do that?" Ezri thought.

"Because, he always changes the plan when it doesn't go our way," Zeb answered. Sabine almost laughed, knowing full well that Kanan always changed the plan whenever it didn't go in their favor. Zeb and Ezri jumped first, followed by Sabine and the three kids stuck the landing.

"That could have been worse," Ezri said aloud. Maybe, a bit too loud.

"Shh," Kanan whispered, walking next to his apprentice. "Keep your voice down, Ezri. You want the whole prison to know we're here?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

"Then I suggest you stay focused," Kanan said. "See, this is exactly why you need Master Luminara to teach you discipline and focus. Why did I offer to teach you when you can't do anything right in the first place?"

Ezri's mouth dropped. Kanan didn't realize what he had just said until the anger subsided from his voice. Sabine was glaring at Kanan through her helmet while Zeb was standing there, both bewildered and dumbfounded at what Kanan had just told Ezri.

"Ezri, I didn't mean..." Kanan began to reach for her shoulder but the girl quickly dodged it.

"No, just forget it," Ezri said dismissingly. She kept telling herself, 'He didn't mean it Ezri, he didn't mean it' as she reached in from her bag for her picklock. She knelt onto the floor near the door's portal and looked at her lockpick. The Jedi, Mandalorian and Lasat looked at her in alarm.

"Ezri," Kanan said, desperately wanting Ezri to open the door. And fast before they were discovered.

"Quiet," Ezri hissed. She inserted the lockpick, "I'm focusing."

Zeb, Ezri, Kanan and Sabine heard the click the door made, signifying that it was unlocked without a hitch. The small band of Rebels walked into the spire and they could feel the coldness of the prison. Kanan, up ahead of everyone else, stood at the center of the hallway with his eyes close. Ezri looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked.

"Luminara's here," Kanan answered, loud enough for Zeb and Sabine to hear as well. "I sense her presence, but it's clouded."

Sabine logged into a database that was nearby.

"Where's Master Unduli?" Kanan asked.

"Detention block CC-01," Sabine answered. "Isolation cell 0169."

Kanan's face immediately fell. "They have isolation cells on the lower levels?" He got in front of Sabine, who gave him an annoyed look. His look was of irritation. He smacked his hand against the screen. "We planned off outdated schematics."

"What does that mean?" Ezri asked.

"It means the plan changes," Kanan answered.

"You got a backup plan?" Zeb asked.

"Figuring one out right now," Kanan answered as he got into the lift. "Zeb, Sabine, you're coming along."

"Weren't we supposed to hold our escape route here?"

"Now the turbolift is our escape route. Let's go."

Sabine, Ezri and Zeb got onto the lift, Zeb and Sabine standing behind Kanan with Ezri standing in front of her Jedi Master. Though they stood like they didn't give a care, Sabine couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

"His plan gets worse all the time," Sabine said to Zeb, who agreed with her.

"Just hope he doesn't change it again," said Zeb. Kanan looked at the two beings behind him.

"I'm standing right here," Kanan said.

A pause of silence.

"We know," Zeb and Sabine said, causing Kanan to pout and Ezri to hold back a laughter. As soon as they got off the lift, they saw

"Uh-o," said Sabine. "Company."

Meanwhile, Hera sat patiently, with the Phantom hanging on the side of the building. She could not help but think back on Ezri and Kanan and how this situation had gone far out of control. Even before they arrived on Stygian Prime, Hera could see the tension between student and Master. While Kanan was her partner and Ezri was becoming something of a daughter to her, they were both very stubborn Jedi. If only they sat down and talked their problems out instead of arguing with each other, then maybe they would get somewhere in their still-growing friendship.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she thought she saw something flying. It had to be TIE or, something within the line. Hera looked around and jumped back a little bit when she saw a creature while it made a shriek.

"Whoa! Okay, you're not a TIE fighter."

The creature kept on hitting the Phantom affectionately, much to Hera's annoyance.

"Hey! Watch it, buddy!" She hissed. She looked at Sabine's jammer. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Sabine's jammer is operating on the same frequency as these creatures. It's sending out a..." Hera looked at the screen and suddenly, spoke in a moment of embarrassment, "mating call? " The creature shoved the Phantom. Exasperated, she glared at the creature as she started the ship up. "You lovebirds are attracting too much attention." If those things kept hitting her, then there was no way they were going to get of there later. She started the engine and began flying away while muttering, "Hope I'm not needed anytime soon."

As soon as the lift landed on the floor that Ezri and Kanan were going, the elder Jedi grabbed onto the two Stormtroopers who were nearby and bunked their heads together. Ezri was surprised to see him do that. Mostly, it was Zeb who knocked the bucketheads and not Kanan. He just didn't seem to be the type to do it himself. He really must have been serious about saving this Master Luminara woman. She and Kanan departed from the lift while Zeb and Sabine dragged the two stormtroopers into the lift. The Jedi looked at his two other companions.

"Maintain comm silence," said Kanan with a stern look. "And whatever you do, hold this lift."

Zeb and Sabine nodded, while giving Ezri a sympathetic and a "good luck" look. She, in return, gave a look that said "no kidding." If they were going to find Luminara Unduli, then they were going to need all the luck they could get.

As soon as the door closed, Zeb and Sabine didn't need to worry about Kanan and Ezri listening.

"Think Ezri and Kanan will be okay alone?" Zeb asked. Sabine looked at her Lasat companion.

"Are you kidding?" Sabine asked. "Based on their past interactions these past couple of hours, they're going to need a miracle. I just hope Ezri's okay with all that's going on."

"What do you mean by that?" Zeb asked curiously.

Sabine shrugged. "I talked to Ezri earlier. She was there in the vent when Kanan was talking about the mission. She knows Kanan wants her to train under Master Luminara. And she told m e that people in her life always passed her onto someone else. So, Kanan passing Ezri off to Luminara..."

"She feels that Kanan is abandoning her," Zeb finished. He shook his head. "No wonder why the kid felt upset."

"No kidding, Zeb," Sabine said. "Kid's had no one in her life and lived on the streets with no family to stand behind her. Kind of like me with my own parents." She stopped, thinking back on her parents and her brother. However, she rid the thought of it. "And to be honest, I feel bad for her. She's beginning to feel like the little sister I've never had. And I can tell, you feel the same thing about her too."

Zeb didn't want to admit it, but yeah, he did see Ezri becoming another younger sister like Sabine.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Zeb replied gruffly. He didn't actually consider Ezri a true companion until she saved him from Kallus and their misadventure with a TIE. "But, tell the kid, and I'll deny it."

Sabine smirked. Of course, Sabine wouldn't. Then, a thought dawned on her. If Ezri trained under Luminara, then they might not be able to see her again. She brushed off the thought, just hoping Ezri and Kanan were having better luck than they were.

Kanan and Ezri fled from the scene, both moving away rather quickly. However, the two Jedi stopped in their tracks when two Stormtroopers found the two sneaking around the prison. Ezri found herself frozen with fear. Kanan, without another word, came over to the Stormtroopers and punched them in the guts before knocking them unconscious. Ezri broke away from the shock and looked to Kanan in amazement.

"Wow," Ezri said. "You're not messing around tonight."

Kanan looked at her with a stern glance.

"There's a lot more at stake than you realize," Kanan told her while pointing a finger at her.

Ezri blinked repeatedly before immediately shaking off her expression and she quickly followed Kanan down the hall where Luminara was.


	10. Fated to Be?

**10\. Fated to Be?**

The two Jedi made their way to the detention cell that Luminara was in but they stopped in their tracks, for outside the door stood two Stormtroopers, and Ezri was surprised to hear them talking about how they did not have the clearance to see the Jedi Master. Without another word, Kanan reached his hand out to the bucketheads and waved it.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi's cell?" he spoke hypnotically. "It's on the next level."

"It's on the next level," the stormtroopers parroted

"You better get moving."

"We better get moving." The Stormtroopers moved from where they stood. Ezri admitted she was impressed.

"Whoa!" Ezri said. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"You'll find out, Ezri, when Luminara will teach you. Much better than I could."

Ezri looked at Kanan with shock and felt a pang of pain. So, both she and him had insecurities about their relationship. Neither of them was ready for this new chapter in their lives and Ezri could understand that he had doubts about himself as a teacher. Maybe, they were not so different from each other and Ezri could understand him a little bit more. However, it still didn't excuse him from trying to pass her off to a stranger. As Kanan opened the cell door, Kanan and Ezri slowly entered, where they saw a Mirialan woman sitting on the metal bed. Kanan and Ezri stood, watching as the old Jedi Master looked up. However, Ezri had a bad feeling about this.

"Is it really her?" she asked in alarm.

"Yes, but something's wrong," Kanan answered. They watched as Luminara stood up and walked towards the Jedi duo. Ezri leaned in a little closer to Kanan. When the Jedi Master didn't speak, Kanan asked, "Master?"

The Jedi Master didn't do anything. All she did was just stare at the two other Jedi. Without another word, Luminara turned to a strange container and sunk into it and suddenly turned into a skeleton, freaking out both Kanan and Ezri. The Jedi Master was dead?"

"What happened to her?" Ezri said. "I don't understand."

"No? It doesn't seem complicated," said a new, unfamiliar voice. Ezri and Kanan looked back, the girl and the man looked on in alarm to see a Pau'an stood behind them. He was pale, bald and with red tattoos. Then, there was those yellow eyes that Ezri couldn't help but look into. "I am the Inquisitor. Welcome. Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic. But her bones continue to serve the Empire luring the last Jedi to their ends."

Ezri grimaced at the thought because, it was rather both disgusting and disturbing at the same time. Without one word, Kanan wrapped a protective arm around Ezri and pushed her behind him as he took his lightsaber. The girl took her commlink and tried starting it up but only static came from.

"Sorry, but there will be no reinforcements, little girl," the Grand Inquisitor said.

Kanan made sure that Ezri was out of harm's way before taking his saber as the Inquisitor attacked him. There was no way he was going to let that Jedi killer harm a finger on that girl's head. Their lightsabers locked.

"Interesting. It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba," said the Inquisitor.

Kanan froze. He hadn't heard his Master's name in a long time. How did this Inquisitor know who he was?

"How...Who are you?" Kanan demanded.

"The temple records are quite complete. In close quarter fighting, Billaba's emphasis was always on form 3, which you favor to a ridiculous degree." Ezri was watching in both confusion and horror, trying to keep up with the fight. During the confusion, the Inquisitor kicked Kanan near Ezri, who immediately went to her Master's side and helped him sit up. "Clearly, you were a poor student. "Ezri glared at the Inquisitor and took her energy slingshot and made them go the Inquisitor's way but he deflected every shot. They may not kill him but it did distract him as she left one of Sabine's detonators on the side.

"Is that really all you've got, my girl?" the Inquisitor asked.

"Probably," Ezri said with a shrug and pointed at Sabine's detonator she had planted, "but I've got that."

As the detonator beeped, it immediately set itself off and smoke emitted from it. As the smoke consumed the room, Ezri guided Kanan's arm around her shoulders and helped drag him out of the cell. However, the Grand Inquisitor followed Kanan and Ezri out, using his red-bladed lightsaber to help guide him through the smoke. He spotted the two Jedi, and slowly made his way through the smoke.

Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb were completely unaware with what was transpiring a couple of levels above. However, Sabine was finding this mission a little too easy for her taste and she had a small suspicion that they were cut off from other forms of communication. The teenager hit the side of her helmet to contact Kanan.

"Spectre-5 to Spectre-1. Come in," Sabine said. However, no sound but static came through the other side. "Thought so. They're jamming our signal. They know we're here."

Zeb looked at the girl in alarm. "Here in this lift or..."

"Here, period!" she exclaimed, looking up at the schematics on her wrist-comm. "They lured us in upstairs at the prison's weak point. We're expected to exit the same way, so you can bet there will be troopers waiting for us. We'd never make it out of the lift."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, time for a miracle," Sabine answered, taking out her detonator as Zeb smirked. He knew she had this. He just knew she did.

The Grand Inquisitor and Kanan resumed their duel as Ezri stood not far away from the two opponents. She looked on in both horror and in awe as both their swords crackled when they were aligned together.

"Are you paying attention, girl? The Jedi are dead, but there is another path," he looked at her greedily. "The dark side."

Ezri knew where this was going. No. She refused to submit to the dark side. Not when she was so committed into being a Jedi like Kanan. There was no way she would work for the Empire or submit to the dark side of the Force. Not at the new chance of having a family that would care for Ezri.

"Never heard of it," Ezri scoffed, throwing fires of energy balls the Grand Inquisitor's way. However, he remained unfazed by her attacks. He Force pushed Ezri several feet down the hall, the girl groaning in pain and holding her head as she sat back up. Kanan looked at Ezri before turning to glare at the Inquisitor as he came closer.

"Have you taught her nothing?" Without another word, Kanan's and the Inquisitor's blade met each other's as the Jedi made sure that the Inquisitor wouldn't get to his younger companion again.

"Do you really think you can save her? For her sake, surrender."

Kanan looked back at Ezri but he wasn't going to cave in.

"I'm not making deals with you."

The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow. This Jedi was different from the other Jedi he encountered.

"Hmm. Then we'll let her make one, shall we?"

He flung Kanan back with the Force. Ezri looked around to Kanan, alarmed by his current state.

"Your Master cannot save you, girl. He is unfocused and undisciplined," the Inquisitor said.

"Then we're perfect for each other," Ezri shouted.

Without another word, Ezri fired more energy balls and dodging all his lightsaber swings as he tried to give the killing blow. It was from her use of the Force and her constant dodging of Imperials that helped save Ezri's life that day. The Inquisitor didn't want to admit it but this girl had strength and stubbornness. Shame she and her Master had to die.

"I do so admire your persistence. Ready to die?"

Kanan, who was regaining consciousness watched in alarm as his blade nearly harmed his Padawan. He looked on in horror as the Inquisitor tried to give the final blow.

"No!" Kanan yelled. With one swipe of his hand, Kanan lifted the Inquisitor off the ground and pinned him to the ceiling. "Run, kid!"

The girl didn't need to be told twice. She rushed away from the Inquisitor as Kanan threw the man backwards. Ezri helped her Master stand up and he allowed it without a single complaint. The Inquisitor bounced back fast, for her stood up as if nothing had happened and took out his lightsaber and to Ezri's and Kanan's surprised, it began spinning.

"Whoa, does yours do that?" Ezri asked.

"Come on!" Kanan shouted. He wrapped his arm around Ezri's shoulder and pushed her ahead, the Jedi duo running as fast as they could. By sheer coincidence, Sabine and Zeb, who had managed to trick and dodge several Stormtroopers, were coming from an adjacent hallway. However, Kanan and Ezri didn't see their companions, so Sabine had to call her friends over.

"Guys! This way!"

Ezri and Kanan looked up and quickly joined Zeb and Sabine. The quartet began running down the halls.

"You figured out it was a trap?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah," Sabine answered but then she stopped and saw that it was only two Jedi instead of three. " Luminara?"

"long gone. Our new exit?"

"Landing platform."

Kanan glared at Sabine. "Thought it was impossible to get out that way."

"Well, let's hope the Empire thinks so too."

The inquisitor continued to chase the Lothal rebels throughout the hallway, but he saw that he wasn't going to catch them with the hallways opened. Ezri overheard him talking to his subordinates through his commlink to put the whole prison in lockdown. For the team, that was not good.

"Well, that's not helpful," Ezri muttered as she and her friends made their way through the small openings of the doors closing in the hallways. As they came upon the last one, Zeb quickly put his body in between the closing doors, enough to keep them from closing. His other three companions stood there but the strain of keeping the door opened was stressing Zeb out.

"Can't do this all day! Go!" The Lasat watched as his companions squeezed in between his left side before jumping off the doorway, and allowing it to lock as the Inquisitor came closer. Without a word, Zeb took his rifle and shot the control panel to stop their enemies from getting any closer. Zeb was relieved because the Grand Inquisitor was stuck on the other side with no way of getting to his family. However, it quickly disappeared when the Inquisitor's red blade cut through the door.

Now, the way they had to get out of was to pass through the large security door.

"I've got it," Sabine said. She walked up to the datapad and entered in the code that would open the door. She groaned in frustration. "I'm locked out of the system. Ezri?" Sabine backed off, letting her best friend take over. Ezri took out her lockpick and inserted it into the port. However, she was shocked violently with the impact. She fell to the ground, the lockpick falling onto the ground. She looked at her friends apologetically.

"Sorry everyone."

"Ezri," Kanan said urgently. He hooked a hand around her upper arm and helped her up before dragging her in front of the gate in front of them. "Together."

"Seriously?" Ezri asked, looking up at the lift in horror.

"Yes," Kanan snapped. He knew Ezri had this. "Picture the locking mechanism in your mind." Kanan closed his eyes and reached out his hand. Soon, Ezri followed, trying hard as Kanan wanted her too. Zeb saw that the Inquisitor was nearly finished cutting through the door. It was only a matter of time before he would come in and kill them all. Really? Why was Kanan training Ezri now! They were in a crisis.

"Excuse me, but can we train Ezri later?!" Zeb asked his friends in annoyance. However, before he could complain any further, the door clicked, much to Ezri's relief. She couldn't believe that she did, well, that. She and Kanan lifted the door together like a team. It felt nice to her because, that was the first time she and Kanan were in harmony. However, the rush was quickly gone from Ezri and her friends when they saw a group of stormtroopers outside, pointing their guns at them.

"One last miracle here," Zeb said. He took Sabine's detonator and threw it to the Stormtroopers' direction. The bomb went off, sending several officers flying. They could really use that pick-up now. Sabine contacted Hera.

"Spectre-5 to Phantom. We're on the landing deck, ready for pickup."

"On my way, Spectre-5," said Hera. "And I'm bringing the fleet."

Zeb looked in confusion. "We have a fleet?"

"We do now," came Hera's voice. The group looked up, to see Hera being followed by several flying creatures that Ezri and her friends have never seen before. As the Inquisitor made his way, Ezri and her friends quickly rushed up on the ramp of the Phantom. The Inquisitor, from below, took his spinning lightsaber and threw it at the crew in a one last attempt to kill the Master and the Apprentice. However, Kanan took his sword and quickly defected his enemy's, causing it to spin right back into the Inquisitor's hand. Zeb came to Kanan's side.

"Does yours do that?" Zeb asked but Kanan's glare told him to back off.

The entire crew was exhausted, Ezri catching her breath and slouching in her seat. She wasn't the only one, because Sabine and Zeb were taking advantage of this time to relax. They had just escaped a Jedi killer and dodged several Stormtroopers. It was going to take a while for them to heal. However, Ezri didn't let that bother her. Kanan was the only one from the mission who was standing, crouching at Hera's side. Hera noticed that there was only four of them.

"Master Luminara?" Hera asked.

"Gone," Kanan answered. "We'll have to find a way to spread the word."

"How's Ezri taking it?"

"Not as bad as I am. I guess she's stuck with me. For now."

Ezri looked at Kanan, betrayed. She thought they were pass all this stuff. Zeb and Sabine saw Ezri's expression and they gave her sympathetic expressions. However, she chose to ignore them. Ezri could care less what they thought. Kanan was just like the others and nothing had changed.

As soon as the Ghost landed onto Lothal, Ezri wanted to be alone. So, she sat down on the ramp as it set off, just trying to let her anger on Kanan pass her off go. These last few hours were just overwhelming. Just when Jedi Training had been getting harder, the fact that she and Kanan were now being hunted just made things more complicated for Ezri. Her Master (or former Master, whatever what was going to happen to their relationship now) had too much on his plate, but Ezri couldn't help but think he was trying to abandon her. Just like all the other adults who "helped" her realize just how cruel the world was. However, Luminara was gone, so, like she heard Kanan tell Hera, he was stuck with her, "For now," as she remembered Kanan telling Hera. At that moment, Ezri felt Kanan's presence, desperately wishing he would go away. However, she couldn't keep her frustration bottled up forever.

"Look, don't bother saying it," Ezri hissed. "I'm letting you off the hook."

Kanan looked at his padawan in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you wanted to dump me on Luminara. Just 'cause she's gone doesn't mean you're stuck with me."

Kanan was racked with guilt, now just realizing that Ezri had overheard his conversation with Hera and now, he saw he had made Ezri think he was abandoning her.

"I don't want to dump you, kiddo," Kanan said, but he was too frustrated to speak. He put a hand on his forehead and sighed. Who knew raising and mentoring a kid would be this hard?

Kanan sat down next to her on the ramp. "Look, I just wanted you to have the best teacher."

"Which is why I don't want the best teacher. I just want you to be mine!" Ezri snapped, causing Kanan to look at her in surprise. Then she began stuttering, "because, you are the best in my book. I'm not saying that you're not the best. I..."

"Ezri, I'm not going to try to teach you anymore."

Ezri's face fell and she looked as though she was going to cry. Kanan clarified it for her: "If all I do is try, that means I don't truly believe I can succeed. So, from now on, I will teach you." He watched as Ezri's eyes brightened and her innocent expression lit up. "Look, I may fail. You may fail. But there is no try."

Ezri's anger melted away and she smiled.

"I understand," Ezri said, then she replied genuinely, "Master."

Kanan smiled at her before taking his lightsaber out and holding it out to her. "Let's see if you do…Padawan."

Ezri smiled before taking the saber. She and Kanan stepped down. As earlier, Ezri closed her eyes and ignited Kanan's lightsaber. When he saw she was ready, Kanan began throwing rocks on the floor. With every hit, and staying focused, Ezri managed to deflect the rocks and cutting them in half.

And this time, no grumpy Droids or mischievous Lasats were getting in their way.


	11. 11 First Solo Mission

**First Solo Mission**

As she and the other cadets stood at attention, Ezri remembered Sabine warning her that training in the Imperial Academy would be brutal. Now, she believed her best friend was telling the truth. For the past three weeks, Ezri had nearly died when they were in the training arena. This was going to be their first test since Ezri was dropped off at the academy. And for those past three weeks, she slowly began to have feelings for a certain cadet, Jai Kell, who was her first real friend since she joined the bucketheads' headquarters. And to be honest, Ezri was starting to like the kid. She wouldn't dare call it a crush because Ezri knew it wouldn't amount to anything, especially with the work she and her friends did. They would be on opposing sides when they would go on the battlefield.

Jai was the only person who was nice to Ezri, because she was the only girl in the group. Yes, the girl count at the academy was usually low and there were at least two girls in every training squadron Ezri knew of. Then there was that annoying cadet, Oleg who constantly tormented Jai and kept flirting with Ezri. That boy just didn't know when to take a hint. Now, she saw him without his helmet and boy, she knew that only an idiot girl would fall for a handsome face like him. And it didn't surprise Ezri that stupid imperial Commander Aresko and Taskmaster Grint didn't do anything about it. (Ezri recognized them as the two guys who were trying to beat that Jogan salesman the day she met the _Ghost _crew). Guess they were trying to show them about distractions, especially if one of them is a pretty girl…. try…. distractions…. It almost made Ezri think about Kanan…

Oh Kanan!

She wanted to curse Kanan for making her do this stupid plan because it was his in the first place.

_Three weeks ago…_

"Alright kids, listen up," Kanan announced, "we got a mission."

This caused Ezri and Sabine to stop their drawing together. Zeb stopped eating his breakfast to give their leaders attention. Chopper came from Hera's side to the side Zeb was sitting on as they surrounded the table.

"Now, my contact, Fulcrum warned us about the Empire transporting a shipment of dangerous weapons that could threaten everything."

"Like, what kind of everything?" Sabine asked suspiciously

"And what kind of weapons, Hera?" Ezri asked.

Hera was well-aware that both Sabine and Ezri were acting more and more like each other every day. The girls were inseparable and Hera and Kanan were still trying to figure out how they could grow a friendship so quickly after only knowing each other for a few days. First, they began sharing secrets, and now, they were sharing the same suspicious, loner nature that made them actually sound like sisters.

"And how do we know we can't trust this 'Fulcrum' person?" Ezri asked.

"Because, Padawan, you can trust us on this one," Kanan said, looking sternly at Ezri, but she didn't feel intimidated. Not even when he addressed her as Padawan! (which she had discovered meant "Jedi apprentice" to masters of the Jedi order.)

"Okay, so what is the plan?" Zeb asked impatiently.

"Well, we need someone to infiltrate the Imperial Academy at Lothal to get the datapad containing the coordinates," said Hera.

"And it involves you, Ezri," Kanan began but before he said anything Ezri shouted.

"No!" Ezri immediate yelled as she got up to stand. Kanan thought she was going to leave, so he quickly stepped in front of her.

"You didn't hear what I was going to say yet," Kanan snapped.

"I know what you were going to ask," said the fourteen-year-old. "You were going it to ask me to go in there and steal it for you by admitting in as Imperial student."

Kanan nodded. "Okay, so you figured that last part out."

"Why don't you do it Sabine?" Ezri asked, looking hopefully at the older girl

"No can do, Ez," Sabine said. "I was an Imperial cadet. They'd easily recognize me."

Ezri cursed herself. Now, this really wasn't her lucky day. Before Kanan said anything, Hera came right next to Ezri and she didn't need the force to tell her that something was wrong with Ezri.

"Ezri, what is the real reason?" Hera asked.

"Okay, the truth is I had a friend who went into an Imperial Academy disguised as a cadet to steal something." She crossed her arms. "He nearly died doing it. Then he lost a leg and mysteriously disappeared."

"Well that's not going to happen, Ezri," said Hera, both girls missing Kanan's concerned looks pointed at the teenager.

"Well, if you don't recall, last time I infiltrated an imperial building, we encountered that pointy toothed, red spinning Lightsaber wielding freak on Stygian Prime. What if I get caught? Or worse, what if I run into the Grand Inquisitor again or Agent Kallus? "

"You'll have Sabine and Zeb right outside the academy," Hera assured Ezri, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "As they scout out the building, they will be there looking out for you. And if you get into trouble, they'll be ready to pull you out."

"Yeah that's right, kid," Zeb promised. "We'll be on high alert, because of your tendency to get in trouble."

Hera glared at the Lasat, who had just realized that was an insensitive thing to do when they were trying to comfort Ezri, not scare her.

"I mean the Imperials' tendency of getting in trouble," Zeb corrected himself. Ezri huffed in amusement.

"Yeah, thanks for the attempt at making me laugh, Zeb," Ezri said, knowing he didn't mean it, "but I can't do this job."

"Yes, you can," Kanan said all of the sudden. "Look, Ezri," he stood beside his Padawan and placing his arm around her shoulders, "you forget that you were the girl who took on the Empire since you were young, bravely hauled a heavy crate onto the Ghost. Then you took on a Stormtrooper to protect a Wookiee child, stole a TIE fighter and freed prisoners of the Empire and brave enough to defy me. You can do this, Ezri, because I trust you to do this."

"We trust you," Hera corrected, pointing at herself and the rest of the crew. "Even Chopper."

Ezri looked down at the little droid who beeped at her in agreement, causing her to tap him on his dome affectionately. Actually, it surprised Zeb and Kanan that the rust bucket didn't torment the kid. He was shocked that he instantly liked her and listened to her like Hera.

"We're with you 100%, Ez," said Sabine.

"And trust is extended to everyone on this crew," Zeb said.

Ezri smiled, just glad to have people supporting her on this mission.

"Alright, I'm going in, but if I get killed doing this, it's going to be on your head, Master," Ezri said and she sat back down. "Now, are we going to go with the rest of the plan or not?"

Hera smirked, just glad that Ezri had the confidence to do it. Meanwhile, the teenager thought quietly to herself. How hard was this going to be?

_**Present**_…

As Ezri cursed Kanan, she had forgotten where she was at as she looked at her reflection in the helmet. She heard someone calling her but she was too absent and closed minded to notice it was Jai talking to her.

"Davina Morgan, are you in there?"

Ezri jumped, looking away from her helmet. She realized Jai was calling her by her alias. Davina, that's right, that was the first part of her undercover alias. Oh, she wished that Sabine had come up with a better first name for her.

"What? Yeah, I'm here," Ezri said as Jai looked at her concerned. "Davina Morgan is all here. Th-That's me."

Actually, she realized she didn't hate the alias because Sabine created it. It was because it was not her real name and it was a lie, she was telling everyone, especially Jai. He became like the only person who truly understood her and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Wow. You must really be feeling the pressure but not because you're the only girl here, Dav," Jai joked with her. She rolled her eyes and bat him on the arm. This must be how Kanan and Hera felt when they were bantering with each other.

"Sorry, Jai. Who's under pressure? Not the girl who's won every assessment."

"Yeah, but today I can taste victory."

"You said that yesterday and went hungry."

Before anything more could be said between the two of them, Ezri braced herself as the floor sunk down. Actually, when she felt it move, Ezri let out a shocked gasp and quickly put her helmet back on. Meanwhile, she ignored the Imperials while they went on and on about if anyone failed this, they'd be sorry to be working under the taskmaster. However, Ezri didn't care about that. She was actually wondering how were they going to get back up.

"I'm taking that prize," said Jai, Ezri smirked underneath her helmet.

"Not today, Kell," Oleg snapped, hitting the boy hard on the shoulder. Ezri snapped. She hated that kid. He was too mean and needed to be put in his place.

"Hey, back off," Ezri hissed, coming in between the two boys. Girls did not start fights, but they could finish them.

"Stay back babe and leave this to the boys," Oleg said. Ezri rolled her eyes. "You know I could protect you instead while we do this. Wouldn't want you to break your leg, Davina."

"I can take care of myself. Besides, despite the gender, you still gotta know when to kill one."

As Jai wondered how they were going to get up, his prayers were finally answered when Ezri saw lifts passing over them. They had to jump onto any level to get to the top. Ezri didn't mean to use the Force, but she had to pass this test if she was ever going to get into Kallus' office and get the decoder. She must have gotten on Oleg's final nerves, because every time she jumped on one of the boxes, he tried to knock her down. His attempts to best Jai and Ezri were all in vain because he actually tripped and fell onto three levels lower than where the padawan and the starry-eyed cadet were at. It only took them one more jump and Jai and Ezri were at the top first, followed by Cadet Zare Leonis and the other boys and the other girl in the group.

"Quite a finish, Cadets. It seems this trial was too easy," Aresko acknowledged Ezri and Jai. "Morgan, Kell, you both set course records. Then, he looked at the third boy. "And, um, is it Leonis?"

"Sir, yes, sir," shouted the third boy, taking his helmet off, Ezri remembered him. They only talked to each other once and Ezri actually began liking him.

"You three are today's winners. But rest assured, your next trial will be a great challenge. Follow."

Ezri sighed in relief. She made it. As she and the cadets walked into a single file, Ezri looked down and saw Chopper passing by. She saw that Sabine had painted him, but enough for it to only last temporarily. Honestly, the droid wasn't just there to check Ezri's progress. He was also there to make sure to get Ezri out of the academy if it all went downhill. Seeing her droid, she signaled Chopper with her pinkie and thumb. The droid acknowledged her as Ezri gave a small smirk and a small nod.

However, what she missed was Zare giving a suspicious look as he watched Ezri give the signal to the droid. He knew something was off with that and a feeling that Davina Morgan was not all she appeared to be.

"Hope Ezri's doing okay," Zeb said, leaning up against the wall in the alley he and Sabine as they stood outside of the Imperial Academy, waiting to hear from Chopper.

"I hope so too, Zeb" said Sabine as she looked through her visual in her helmet, waiting for Chopper to signal her. "But since when have you gotten this worried for Ezri?"

"I don't know, maybe it is because the kid is in an Imperial academy surrounded by bucketheads." Zeb answered. Actually, he was protective of both Sabine and Ezri because, despite both the girls' assurance they could do anything by themselves, they were still the youngest members of the crew and it would not stop anyone on the team to protect Sabine or Ezri.

"So, she has Chopper," Sabine said.

"Oh yes, put my trust in a droid that tries to prank me," Zeb hissed. Sabine rolled her eyes. She wished that Lasat had more faith in Chopper. Sure, he was a pain in the ass, but the droid was still part of the crew, and as crew members, they had to trust each other.

"So, you put your trust in Ezri the day Kanan told her she had to do it. Remember, with her 100%. So, if you can do that with Ez, you can do it with Chopper," Sabine said, holding back an annoyed growl in her voice. She saw Chopper approach, blink at least twice, signaling that Ezri made it. She took her comlink and gave in her report. "Specter-5 to Ghost. Looks like Spectre-6 passed the first test. She's inside Imperial H.Q."

"Roger, Specter-5," came in Hera's voice, "Ghost standing by."

"Now, all we need is the decoder," said Sabine as she put her comlink off and watched Zeb smirk. One thing to worry about down and one more to go.

Meanwhile outside of Lothal's orbit, the Ghost floated in the emptiness of space. However, there was tension in the cockpit, as Kanan sat around impatiently. He was agitated because Ezri couldn't get the stupid decoder. Despite him dismissing it, deep down, Kanan was actually worrying about the kid's safety, because as a Master, he was supposed to look after her and protect her until she could stand on her own two feet. Finally, he couldn't hold his silence any more.

"We've been standing by for weeks," Kanan hissed. "I'm sick of this."

Hera looked at her partner and smirked. "You're worried about Ezra."

"I'm not worried about the kid. I'm worried about the op," Kanan said. For a while, he almost believed his lie.

"Come on Kanan, I'm worried about Ezri too," Hera said. Besides, the girl did become something of a second daughter figure to both her and Kanan. Kanan sighed.

"What were we thinking, putting her undercover?"

"What were we thinking? This was your idea. She's just not ready."

"And if she gets caught..."

"She hasn't gotten caught so far.

"The minute she gets that decoder, Zeb yanks her out of there."

"Uh, that's the plan."

"I should've done this myself."

"Oh, yeah," Hera said sarcastically. "You'd make quite a Cadet." The Twi'lek just sighed. Guess a protective Kanan was better than a vengeful one.

Ezri worried. Sure, she passed the first test, but now, she had to get into Kallus' office. As she sweat, she could feel her helmet filling up with water. She had to calm down. She could do this. Her entire crew was counting on her to do this. As she made it to Kallus' office, Ezri was going to get in, take that stupid decoder and get out. However, everything went amiss when she did make it to the wing of Kallus' office, he was already gone and out. She hated that man but she had to get that stupid decoder. She quickly ran and spoke to Kallus.

"Excuse me, sir. I have your new datapad," Ezri said. "I can leave it on your desk."

"No," Kallus said without looking at Ezri. "I'll take it now."

She huffed as she gave him his datapad. Now, she had to go right to plan B: use the Force to get the decoder. Ezri made sure that no one was looking and she used the Force to open the lock on Kallus' door. It was not hard for her to find the location of the decoder. It must be in the computer disk that laid on Kallus' desk. Quickly, she pressed a button and it ejected the decoder. Without thinking, she took the decoder and stuffed it into her helmet.

"One decoder, as ordered," Ezri said. She couldn't wait to get out of there. However, as she opened the door, she suddenly came face to face with Zare Leonis. Now Ezri knew she was screwed. Before another word was said, Zare pushed her back inside and looked around in Kallus' office.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ezri hissed. The boy ignored her and reached into her helmet. "Hey, get outta there!"

Before she could stop Zare, he had already taken the device out of her helmet. "Figured it would be something like this."

"It's not what you think."

"I think this device has a built-in sensor, which would trigger that," Ezri looked up and saw a sensory plate. "You try walking out with this thing, the whole facility goes on lockdown."

"Wait. Are you trying to help me?"

"You really want to discuss this here and now?" Zare asked her.

Ezri stopped and thought for a moment before she shook her head no. "Mmm, not so much."

Zare put the disk back into the drive and quickly, ushered Ezri out of the room and they quickly left before anyone caught them.

**Protective Kanan is the best Kanan to write about!**

**Thanks for being patient for this chapter, guys. I had to do a lot of things for school and work. Probably won't put the second half of this episode until next week because I've got major tests coming up in several weeks. **

**P. S. Expect this to be a "Ghost crew protective of Ezri and Sabine" fanfic because they are the "babies" of the family**

**P.P.S. Jai is one of Ezri's many crushes along the way, but they are not ending up together (before anyone asks). Ezri's boyfriend in this fanfic will probably be someone you'd never expect to show up. **

**Anyways, leave a review if you liked this chapter. **


	12. Escape

Kanan was not going to panic. He was not going to panic. However, when Sabine announced that Ezri had not gotten the decoder yet, he immediately lost it. The more Ezri was in that kriffing headquarters, the more he worried for her. Hera looked to her partner and saw that he had indeed gotten more frustrated.

"Give her one more day," Hera said.

"This decoder better be worth this risk," Kanan snapped, crossing his arms.

"What's the alternative? Do you want to stop that Kyber shipment or not? You know what the Empire could do with that crystal."

Kanan had to admit. Hera was making a good point.

"Nothing good," Kanan answered.

"So, we give Ezri one more day," Hera said. Kanan, still, remained doubtful. "You do trust her, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, but why aren't you worrying about her?"

"You don't think I don't care about Ezri either?" Hera said.

"I don't understand," Kanan said. "Why do I feel this emotion of always worrying about her? Worrying she might get hurt or worry that the Inquisitor might grab her?"

"Parenthood, Kanan," Hera answered. "We both are going through it." Kanan smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

**_Lothal Imperial Academy…_**

To say Ezri was relieved would be an understatement. After all, she was not expecting the guy who caught her trying to steal the decoder for the Imperial shipment to help her. It was helpful to have someone who knew their way around the Imperial HQ. In fact, she was relieved that Zare had known about the sensors and the triggers, all because of his sister, Dhara, who had mysteriously disappeared after a short while. Yeah, they both passed the last level; however, along the way, Ezri had been forced to push Jai down onto one of the lifts just so Zare could make it. He was not happy with her, beginning to yell at her. It broke Ezri down; she didn't want to push Jai down. But it was something she had to do.

Back to the mission, she crawled through the air ducts and finally, she saw that she was over Kallus' office. She waited for Kallus to get up and answer his door. Quietly lifting the vent, Ezri stretched her arm out and closed her eyes. Remembering everything Kanan had taught her, Ezri lifted the decoder, watching it float through the air. She grabbed the decoder and quickly closed the air vent. Sighing relief, Ezri laid down on her back and breathed. She had finally gotten the decoder. Now all she had to do was get out of here and be free. She backed away from Kallus' air vent and made her way to the exit...

However, something stopped Ezri. She could feel coldness within the Force. On her way out, Ezri overheard the Commandant talking to ...The Inquisitor. She listened closely, her eyes looking at the Inquisitor and Aresko. When she heard them mention her alias and Jai's name, she immediately went cold. The Inquisitor was going to take them both away. Just like Dhara Leonis…Sure, Ezri would be long gone but Jai? He would be taken away for sure and she was not going to let THAT happen. And it looked like she was adding another item on her list: save Jai Kell.

She crawled near the vent, where Zare was waiting for her, but, Ezri was stuck.

"Um, a little help here!" Ezri shouted.

"Right, sorry," Zare said. He put her one arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've got you," the undercover cadet assured her. "Now, jump down."

Ezri did exactly that, but though she didn't gracefully land, she had gotten out of there.

"Thanks," Ezri said. "Now, come on."

Before Zare could ask her any questions, the girl was already running. Following her closely, Ezri led him to where Chopper was waiting. He was lingering from the corner because he didn't know what Ezri's contact looked like. He was surprised to hear Ezri talking to someone.

"Hey Chopper," Ezri said. Zare heard a series of whistles and realized, Ezri's contact was a droid. Slowly he made his way out.

"Took you long enough," Chopper muttered through his language. Seriously? All he got was a 'Hey Chopper'? How dare that girl go into a dangerous academy and just say "hey!"

"Hey, don't you sass me, Mister," Ezri snapped. She may be a little rusty, but she was sure the droid was complaining how long it took her. However, the small astromech began making panicking sounds when he saw a male unit behind the baby Jedi. "Ezri run, there is a Buckethead cadet behind you!"

"Relax, Chop, he's with us, and yes I got the decoder." Ezra said. First, she got the decoder. All she had to do was get a message down, send chopper with the message and the decoder's information to Sabine and Zeb so they could transmit it back to the Ghost, and then get Jai out of the academy.

"That was a pretty bold move, Davina," Zare said, his voice full of worry. "But since you have the decoder it be best if you skedaddle out of here."

"But…" Ezri began.

"I know I'm sounding urgent all of the sudden, but you better get out of here before they realize you have the gift," Zare said.

"What's the rush?" Ezri asked. She still needed to get Jai but Zare wouldn't let her explain.

"Look, Davina, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you need to go. If they discover who you are you can be taken away."

Ezri blinked. "How do you Know?"

"Because, my sister had the Force, just like you, Davina, and I think the Grand Inquisitor took her away. That's why I'm here in the first place. I'm trying to find out what happened to her. I just don't want you to suffer the same fate. Do you have family, Davina?"

She nodded. It was true. The Ghost crew was something like a family.

"And you don't want to have parents waking up and never knowing what happened to their daughter?"

_More like a daughter worrying about what happened to her parents_, Ezri thought.

"No but listen. I already met the person you mentioned before. See, I encountered the exact same person on Stygian Prime. But I've got to start and help Jai because the Inquisitor will be after us both, he supposedly has an affinity with the Force. I can't just leave him here, either. And neither do you."

Zare sighed. "You're really stubborn aren't you Davina?"

"Yes, especially about looking out for other fellow Force-sensitives. Will you help me?" Ezri asked. The other cadet nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Good," Ezri said. She looked at Chopper and smiled, knowing Sabine and Zeb were going to kill her. "Okay Chop, I'm going to need you to take a message for be to Sabine and Zeb…

"Did you get the decoder?" Zeb asked. The Droid responded in a tone sounded like him saying "Affirmative!" Before showing them the decoder. "Good." Zeb said with a smile. The kid did good job. The kid! Zeb thought. Immediately, he was wracked with a hidden worry when he didn't see a certain teenager that was also supposed to come with the decoder. "Hey Chopper, you're seem to be missing something. Something that is fourteen years old with unruly black hair in a braid and blue eyes?"

Chopper responded something Zeb couldn't understand. Sabine snapped, get older sister instincts kicking in.

"What do you mean she went back to the Academy?" Sabine hissed. Was Ezri trying to get herself killed? Why would she go back? Sabine remembered her days at the Academy and she knew it was nothing but trouble. She was surprised Kanan even let her go on this mission in the first place.

"you know we can just go grab Ezri now and force her to come with us to stop her from doing whatever stupid stunt she…

Suddenly, Ezri's hologram appeared, both Sabine and Zeb still appalled at Ezri wearing that stupid cadet uniform. Oh, how Sabine wished she could rip it off Ezri and put back her splash of orange back on.

"Guys, I know you're expecting me, but I have to stay at the Academy. There's this kid there, Jai Kell," Ezri explained. "And he'll get scooped up by the Inquisitor if I don't help him."

"Wait. The Inquisitor?" Zeb snapped. She could get killed if she did this! "Is Ezri out of her…"

"You probably think I've lost my mind," said Ezri. " And you're probably right. But it's your fault. The old me never stuck her neck out for a stranger. Clearly, I've spent way too long with you heroes. Decode the hyperspace coordinates and get them to Specter-1. Oh, and if you're not too busy, attack the Academy tomorrow at noon. I could use the diversion so I can get out of here. Specter-6 out."

Sabine and Zeb couldn't help but smile with pride. This girl had gone far…

"Spectre 5 to Ghost," came in Sabine's voice. Kanan relaxed a little, just glad that Ezri's part in the plan was over. When she got back on the Ghost, Kanan was going to be relieved that his Padawan was going to be somewhere safe and where he could continue to keep an eye on her. "Sending coordinates for Imperial jump route. If you leave now, you should still be able to intercept.

" Coordinates received," Hera said. "We're heading out."

Kanan couldn't help but be proud of his girls. " Good work, Specter-5, and you too, Specter-6."

"Uh, Specter-6 isn't with us," said Sabine.

"What? Where is she?" Kanan hissed but before he could get an answer Hera had already jumped the ghost into hyperspace. And they couldn't communicate through their coms in long distances. Kanan forgot all about that. Was that girl trying to get herself killed? "Specter-5, repeat! Where's Specter-6? Kanan, we're out of range. All we can do now is complete the mission and get back as soon as possible. -

"Specter-5, repeat! Where's Specter-6?" Kanan demanded. Hera noticed her partner's frustration, so she put a hand on his shoulder. "Kanan, we're out of range. All we can do now is complete the mission and get back as soon as possible."

Kanan silently accepted it. He just knew that as soon as they got back to Lothal, that girl was not going to leave the ship for a long time.

Ezri and Zare went into their sleeping quarters. The girl put her hand over Jai's mouth, startling him awake. She put her finger on her lips, telling him to be quiet. She begged for a couple of seconds for Jai to trust her. They began explaining the situation to him, but Ezri could sense his anger, mostly directed at her. Just as she finished explaining, Jai shook his head at Ezri's suggestion: "And that's why you need to come with us and leave tomorrow."

"No. No way. This is just another dirty trick. And I actually kind of crushed on you."

Jai realized what he had just said, immediately covering up his mouth. Ezri's eyes and her mouth were widened. However, Zare was not surprised. Now, the two teenagers knew why Jai always hung out with Ezri rather than the other guys. It was because of her.

"What?" Ezri finally said, sternly looking at the boy.

"Never mind that anymore," said Jai. "It just left when you sabotaged me during the training today. You're just trying to get me busted out of the Academy."

"Uh, yeah. But not the way you think. The Inquisitor," Ezri began.

"Please," Jai scoffed. "I don't believe this Inquisitor exists. And even if he does, then maybe it's a good thing. The Inquisitor trains me. I get a top rank in the Empire."

"No, Jai, you can't!" Ezri shouted. "My Master and I faced this Inquisitor before. You have no idea what he's capable of."

Jai looked at her. "Master? Are you kidding me? And how would you know that?"

"Because, have the Force too," Ezri said. "which is why that Bald freak is after me and my crew."

"Davina," Zare tried stopping her, his hand cautiously on her shoulder.

"No, I have to," said Ezri. She looked at Jai, taking her helmet that she put nearby and slowly lifting it. He looked at her with shock and, from what Ezri could feel, betrayal. "Because you're not the only one who will be taken away. If the inquisitor takes us, we may never see our families again."

"Davina is right, Kell," said Zare. "you've got family?"

Jai shrugged. "Yeah, just me and my mom."

"So, how would she feel if she never saw you again? My sister disappeared from this place. And I'm betting it was the Inquisitor who took her away. So, unless you're ready to say bye to Mom forever..."

"Okay. What's the plan?" Jai interrupted. He couldn't imagine never seeing his mom again. And deep down he didn't want the same thing to happen to Ezri the girl wrapped her arms around their necks and bringing them into a huddle.

"Simple. The three of us have to win tomorrow's challenge," Ezri began.

"Not so simple," Zare said How's that going to get us out of here?"

"Because it gets us inside that walker," Ezri answered.

She hoped it would, anyways.

* * *

Ezri was not going to panic. She was not going to panic. She, just remembered being at the top, along with Zare and Jai...until Oleg pushed her down. He never actually forgave her for turning her down, but Ezri didn't mind. She could do so much better. Anyways, her falling down was a minor setback. She had seen that Jai and Zare stopped, trying to call for their female companion. However, she pushed them to go forward. She was going to find another way to get into the walker. Or rather, she would find a way to bring down the Imperials. The plans slightly changed. Jai and Zare would still try and subdue the person behind the controls AND knock out the other cadet.

Of course, the other part of the plan was her explanation to Kanan and Hera. Oh, how was she going to explain all this to Kanan and Hera when she saw them? However, she shook it off because they had to get out of there. She knew Kanan would understand. Instead, she waited for Sabine and Zeb's attack at the academy for no longer than five minutes Quickly, she moved , jumping right on the rogue walker the boys were handling. However, she couldn't come over because she couldn't hold on any longer. She suddenly found herself on her back with a Stormtrooper standing over her with a blaster. However, Sabine came out of nowhere, taking out her own blasters and firing at the Stormtroopers. Despite everything, Ezri was glad to see her. And also, she noticed Zeb was firing at the Imps from a distance earlier. However, he disappeared, probably to find a transport for them.

"Boy am I glad to see you, Sabine," said Ezri. "Uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Sabine said. Before Ezri and Sabine could do anything, a Stormtrooper pointed his blaster at the girls.

"Surrender now and drop your weapons, rebel scum," he shouted. However, before the Stormtrooper could do anything to the girls, Chopper came up behind him and shocked the Stormtrooper. To Chopper, no one threatened his, Kanan and Hera's girls and got away with it. Ezri chuckled at the sight of their droid. However, it quickly disappeared as she looked to Sabine.

"Help me! We gotta get 'em out," Ezri cried. Sabine and Ezri jumped onto the walker and helped Jai and Zare out of the wreckage.

"You guys okay?" Ezri asked.

"Yeah," said Zare.

"Let's just get out of here," Jai said. Before the teenagers could move, Leonis stopped.

"Wait," said Zare. "Give me that blaster."

"Uh, sure." Jai said, reluctantly giving the blaster to the older boy. "Why?"

"Because I'm staying," said Zare.

"What?" Ezri began. However, Zare stopped her.

"It's the only way I'll ever find my sister," Zare said. "See Davina, I returned you to your family, now I have to return my sister to me."

"We got bucketheads inbound!" Sabines shouted.

"I'll keep in touch," said Ezri and Zare nodded.

"Um, Ezri we have got to go," said Sabine, grabbing Ezri's arm and reluctantly, she followed, Jai fallowing.

"Get in!" Zeb shouted, coming through with a transport. The girls and Jai landed in the back and Chopper in front. Zare stood there, pretending to fire at the transport, making it appear as though he were a hero in the eyes of the Empire. Ezri looked back, looking extremely guilty. She just wished that they hadn't just left Zare there. Jai saw her guilty expression.

"Hey, he chose to stay behind," Jai told her. Despite being angry with her, Jai couldn't help but sympathize with her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a smile and held his hand. If he lasted this long, then he can survive at least a little longer.

* * *

"They should have been here by now," said Kanan. He and Hera just finished stopping the shipment of kybercrystals and they had been waiting to hear back from Sabine, Zeb and Ezri. They contacted the kids a mere two hours ago to meet at the rendezvous point she had gotten on the planet a half hour ago. However, they came up with a whole story that they had been delayed because Ezri needed help smuggling someone the Inquisitor was after and that was why it was taking them longer to get to the Ghost.

"There they are," Hera said, pointing at the nearby transport. She went downstairs, followed by Kanan, listening to the kids' adventure. Ezri, down below, was slightly nervous when she saw Kanan but she was too busy introducing Hera to Jai. However, she missed that her Master was not mad at his Padawan. No, Kanan was proud of her. Sure, when he first heard she stayed behind, he was mad at Ezri, but now, she was a hero.

"Jai, we'll take you to your mother, but you'll both have to go into hiding," Hera said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, from the Empire. No problem," Jai said sarcastically.

"We'll help with that too," Hera promised as she, Zeb and Sabine guided Jai onto their ship. Kanan came down, standing right next to her.

*So how was it, kid?" Kanan asked. The question shocked Ezri. Sure, didn't see this coming.

"Forgot what it was like to be on my own," Ezri questioned.

"You miss it?"

"No Jedi training with you in the morning? No intake of the smells of Sabine's paint during get lessons with Sabine or piloting ones with Hera? Or Target practice without Zeb correcting my position?" She shook her head. "It's good to be back. *

Kanan smiled. "At ease, Cadet."

Ezri smiled and saluted. "Sir, yes, sir."

She followed Kanan onto the ship and quickly went into hers and Sabine's cabin, quickly changing out of her cadet uniform and back into her orange jumpsuit. Glad it was back on, she finally put her belt back on, just glad to have something familiar back on and put her long mast of black hair into a ponytail instead of her usual braid. As she walked out the door and into the common room, Jai was looking at her strangely.

"So, this is the real you," Jai said, looking at Ezri with a smile. Instead of returning it, she raised an eyebrow, uncomfortable that Jai was looking at her, down from head to toe.

"I don't think you should be looking at me like that," Ezri said, noticing he was looking at her jumpsuit. "Zeb and Kanan might get the wrong impression and kick your butt. Jai was a little disturbed by her threat. Yes, the Lasat and the Jedi did scare him. The latter was her master after all and Jai remembered her speaking of him fondly. So, they must have been close.

"I wish you told me who you were though," Jai said. "I trusted you, you know."

"I know, and I'm..." Ezri said, hanging her head in shame.

"However, I understand why you didn't though," Jai said, surprising the teenager. "If you did tell me who you were, then I would have tattled on you."But, what is your real name?"

"Ezri," she answered.

"Hmm, what an unusual name," Jai muttered.

"Well in my defense, my parents were expecting a boy and were going to name me Ezra, after my dad's father," Ezri said.

"Unusual but unique," said Jai.

"Thanks," Ezri said with a smile. Jai stood up, standing right next to her.

"Yeah, you were barely noticable," Jai said. "Your plan worked out well. Besides, I got to admit, it's a good thing your crush on me was totally noticable, because it masked your real goal.

"Whoa, whoa. Crush on you? You had a crush on me. Yuo said so yourself. "

"Well, I say stuff I don't mean," Jai said with a smirk. Ezri twitched.

"Well, not everyone knows what they say. Kind of like this," Ezri said. Without another word, she grabbed onto the front of Jai's shirt and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. At first Jai's eyes were widen. however, he couldn't help but close his eyes, and bring Ezri closer. He cradled her head as Ezri wrapped her arms around his neck. After the kiss was over, Ezri shoved him away and crossed her arms.

"What do you have to say about that?" Ezri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you what I got to say," Jai said, bringing Ezri into another kiss. However, they didn't see Zeb and Kanan walking into the room.

Jai didn't wait to give a response. Instead, he brought Ezri into another kiss, however, that was not the worst of it. Not everyday you get your first kiss. Sabine and Zeb entered the room, obviously not surprised to see Jai and Ezri kissing each other. Zeb looked like he wanted to murder Jai. That boy was kissing Ezri. HIS LITTLE SISTER. If Ezri was seventeen or eighteen, he wouldn't mind. But she was only fourteen. Sabine put her arm out to stop him from doing something silly.

"Don't interrupt," Sabine said. "I'm pretty sure Jai's mother wants him safe and sound and in one piece."

"Not bad for a first kisser," Ezri said with a smile.

"Yeah, neither were you," Jai said. Ezri smiled, finally departing from the boy. She blushed, just glad Kanan didn't see it. She looked and stopped in horror when shes aw Zeb and Sabine standing in the doorway, shocked.

"Not one word of this to Kanan," Ezri snapped."Just a spar of the moment." She walked away from Zeb and Sabine, walking right into the cockpit. Hera sat on the ship's piloting seat.

"Only fifteen minutes away from Jai's home," Hera said She hoped Ezri would respond but the girl remained quiet. "Ezri!" The girl looked towards her motherly figure. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" Hera asked.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine," Ezri said. The two women sat in silence for a while."Hera, I'm sorry I stayed back at the Imperial Aacademy. I know the mission was to get the decoder and get out but I couldn't just leave Jai there to be taken by the Inquisitor."

The Twi'lek woman put her hand on Ezri's shoulder.

"You did the right thing," Hera said, breaking through with a smile.

"Yeah, and I kissed him," Ezri said with a smile.

"So. Do you like him?"

"Maybe a little bit," Ezri said. She saddened. "But it would never amount to anything. With the work we do, nothing would have happened."

"I know how you feel," Hera said, thinking right back on Kanan. Ezri smiled.

"Oh I see, with Kanan." Hera looked at Ezri, actually surprised the girl had figured it out.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"As is yours with me," Hera said with a smile.

Jai spotted his mother, who listened as Hera explained the situation to her. Mrs. Kell had family in the other side of the planet and could hide there for a couple of and Jai looked at each other. He brought her into a hug, which shocked not only Ezri but Kanan and Hera.

"Thank you for everything, Ezri," Jai said with a smile.

"Um, no problem,"she smiled, slowly returning the hug. The teenagers departed. Ezri smiled, watching Jai and his mother reuniting. However, thoughts came back to her mother. Ezri was just glad that she spared someone never knowing what happened to her son. Kanan noticed her sadness. He reached out and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should rest, Ezri, you look like you could use it. You've had a long, rough couple of weeks," Kanan said as he guided her up to the latter up to their cabins. His arm way draped around her shoulders as he guided her to his room. However, Ezri realized too late that it was not her cabin.

"Wait Kanan, this isn't my..."

"I know but it was the closest cabin."

Ezri laid down on Kanan's bunk. As soon as her head connected with the mattress, she fell asleep. Kanan smiled. He was just glad that Ezri was here safe and sound.

"Welcome home, kiddo," Kanan smiled. Kissing her forehead, he sat down to meditate, just glad ezri was safe and sound. And all he knew was he wasn't going to let her out of his sight for a long time.


	13. Setting Family Boundaries

Hera orders Sabine and Zeb to look after Ezri after she is exhausted from her mission. However, Kanan and Hera are captured on their supply run and it's going to take them all to save them.

**Chapterr 13: Establishing Family boundaries**

Slowly, Hera and Kanan went to check up on Ezri, who was sleeping peacefully. To the Twi'lek woman, it warmed her heart at how calm the girl was sleeping.

"I better move her to her own room," said Kanan, going to move but Hera put a hand on her Jedi's shoulder.

"Don't,' Hera said, she looked up at Kanan knowing he was getting tired. "You'll just disturb her."

"Yeah, you're right," Kanan said. Smiling as the teenager turned onto her other side.

"But maybe, I should change her," Hera said with a smile, holding one of Ezri's pajama bottoms she and Ezri went shopping for last month "That jumpsuit does not look comfortable to sleep in."

It had not taken Hera long to realize that caused Kanan to look offended because it was Hera's idea to leave her undisturbed. However, she knew how to deal with Ezri's sleep. Hera had done it before that one time when the teenager fell asleep in her room last time, so this would have been easy.

"Alright, fine," Kanan said, crossing his arms. "just tell me when you're done."

Hera rolled her eyes and slowly approached her charge. She unzipped Ezri's jumpsuit, glad to see that she had a tanktop underneath. She lifted Ezri up, slowly pulling the arms of her sleeves off before putting her back down. She carefully took the jumpsuit off completely and putting her pants on. It was a miracle that Ezri could sleep through this whole thing. It was a good thing that Kanan had a blanket nearby because Ezri shivered a little bit. Hera remembered how after her mother would undress her if she fell asleep in her jumpsuit on, Tislera would put a blanket over Hera. So, the Twi'lek did exactly that, laying a plain white blanket over Ezri's body. The girl shifted a little before blinking her eyes opened.

"Mom," Ezri asked weakly.

Hera blinked, shocked. Ezri must have been too tired to realize her mistake. But the Twi'lek didn't have the heart to correct her.

"Yes Ezri, I'm here," Hera answered.

"Mom, I'm scared... Please don't leave me alone, mom"

Hera couldn't help but feel sympathy for her and Kanan's charge because that was just sad.

"Shh, it's fine, hon, said Hera. She carefully gathered the girl up into her arms. It may seem immature but she wasn't leaving the girl in this terrible state. "just go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Quickly, Ezri looked to Kanan, who came in the room hearing Hera comforting the teenager. Did the kid just call Hera "Mom?"

Slowly he approached, seeing Hera holding her hand. Ezri looked up more and saw her Master.

"Daddy?" Ezri asked, shocking Kanan even further. He looked at Hera in distress, causing the woman to gesture him to play along. The older Jed rolled his eyes but complied. He crouched down, petting her hand.

"Yes, I'm here," Kanan said fondly, kissing her on the forehead again. "And I'm going nowhere. Just, go back to sleep, Ezzy."

The girl laughed. "You have not called me that in years."

"Yeah well," Kanan assured the fourteen-year-old, "I had to call you that. Just remember, Ezri, where here for you." Hera and Kanan smiled down at her. "no matter what. Now, just go to sleep, kiddo."

She nodded. "Okay, Dad."

As soon as the girl fell back asleep, Kanan and Hera took their leave, both satisfied Ezri was going to sleep through the night.

"We must have appeared to be her parents in her small mind," Kanan said.

"Yes, because that is what we have become like to her," Hera said. She looked down, pitying the girl. "But we can't replace her parents…"

"No," Kanan said with a nod, "but we're the closest things she's got to them."

But still. For Kanan, he had never been a father before. At least, not until he met Ezri. Now, he just realized that when he took Ezri as a Padawan, he didn't just become her guardian. He became her de-facto father. After Ezri fell fast asleep, Kanan and Hera carefully put her down before fleeing out the door. They decided that Ezri, Zeb and Sabine all deserved a day off. Chopper? Not so much. After Ezri fell fast asleep, Kanan and Hera carefully put her down before fleeing out the door. They decided that Ezri, Zeb and Sabine all deserved a day off. Chopper? Not so much.

Ezri woke up the next morning, still finding herself in Kanan's room. She could have sworn he had been sleeping in the room with her because, she recalled him getting up in the middle of the night to go to the fresher. She remembered him kissing her on the forehead before she fell asleep. She hadn't felt that paternal sentiment since she was seven years old. Shaking the confusion from her head, Ezri wondered why she just thought that. Kanan was probably so tired, he thought he was kissing Hera. Ezri figured that must have been it. Realizing that she had slept in her jumpsuit all last night. She moved to take it off. However, she left the bed and saw that she was completely dressed into her own pajamas. Then again, she did remember Hera changing her and then…

She realized something. When Ezri was delirious, she called Hera "mom". What was she thinking? Hera had been a mother figure to her, so she had become somewhat of a second mother. However, Ezri just realized she was a second mother. Then, she had called Kanan "Daddy" and he called her Ephraim's nickname for her when she was younger. Honestly, she was not expecting that. It had been one hell of a ride for Ezri's first solo mission. She did, after all, most of the work by infiltrating the Lothal imperial academy.

She just shook off her last thought about her parents. Instead, she walked all the way down to the common room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Ezri," Sabine said.

"And in time for breakfast," Zeb said with a chuckle, showing her space waffles. He heard her from the kitchen, laying them out in front of Ezri and then in front of Sabine. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"Morning, Zeb," Ezri said, sitting down, greedily eating the waffles.

"Hey, where are Hera and Kanan?" Ezri asked.

"Oh, they went on a supply run," Sabine answered. "Said it could take all day."

"Then what are we going to do all day?" Ezri asked.

"They're letting us have the day off," Sabine answered as she finished her breakfast. "So, I guess whatever we want."

"Yes, might check on the Ghost's logistics now that Chopper isn't here to ruin everything," Zeb said with a smile. However, it faded when Sabine raised an eyebrow and Ezri sat there, chewing her food in silence. "What?"

"Didn't Hera tell you to do this morning before they left?" Sabine asked.

"She did, but Chopper always zaps me when I do it," Zeb answered. He walked out the door heading to the cockpit, leaving the girls alone. However, there was nothing to say between them. Ezri felt disturbed from the events that transpired at the Lothal Imperial Academy.

"So, what was going on with you and Jai," Sabine asked, causing Ezri to spit out her Meiloorun juice.

"So, you saw us kissing then," Ezri said. She couldn't have been more embarrassed. "Let me guess. You're going to tell Kanan?"

"Are you kidding, Ezri? That's your pen personal business. I just want to know if it's real or not. Like what happened to you and cadet boy at that Academy?"

Ezri scratched her head. "No... nothing. He's just a friend. A very good friend. He was the only boy who was nice to me. All the other boys just looked at me like I was the last jogan pie in their mothers' pantry." She began to cry, missing Sabine's concerned gaze. "Especially that cadet Oleg. He wouldn't leave her alone."

"Actually. I get how you feel, Ezri," Sabine said. She got up from her chair and over to the side Ezri was on. Sabine put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "A lot of girls messed with me, mostly because they were jealous of me being there because of my age."

"How old were you when you joined the academy?"

"Eleven and alone," Sabine answered. "But I was your age when I became Spectre-5. Before all that, in a past life, I had a friend once. We were friends, close as sisters, until she betrayed me and left me for dead..." She choked, and Ezri didn't need to use the Force to see her discomfort.

Ezri stopped her there. "Please Sabine, you don't have to tell me..."

"But I have to," Sabine interpreted her. "Ever since that, I've been afraid of opening up to people. At least until I met everyone. I'll be honest, kid, I have a little brother and we've always wanted to have a little sister. I don't know why I came to trust you. I just did, you know. Took some time but, I know that a girl who can survive the streets, the Empire, an inquisitor and an imperial Academy has what it takes to be my best friend."

"Yeah, same here," Ezri answered. After they released each other from the hug.

"Hey you want to paint," Sabine asked.

"But I don't know how to."

"Then, I'll teach you," Sabine said. She grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her off to their room to begin their first painting lesson together.

Ezri felt so much better as she painted on her side of the room. She had painted a diamond like Sabine had told her. She did not mean to paint it purple and green but it was based off Zeb's colors. And his purple skin just matched that light green armor. Suddenly, Ezri felt pain tingle through her body. She felt it first in her chest, and soon, travelled down through her body. She closed her eyes, meditating just like Kanan taught her. However, she could just hear Kanan screaming.

"KANAN! HERA NO!" Ezri shouted, collapsing on the floor. Sabine looked down to the girl alarmed.

"Ezri!" Sabine shouted, kneeling right down at the girl.

"Kanan's in trouble!" Ezri shouted, looking at her best friend. Zeb rushed into the cabin.

"Girls, what's going on here?" Zeb shouted. He saw Ezri had fallen on the floor, looking down at them both in concern with Sabine was crouching down next to her.

"I don't know, she just screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor," Sabine answered. Zeb looked down. Sabine grabbed one arm and Zeb grabbed the other. Ezra felt them bring her back up.

"I could feel Kanan in pain," Ezri said, trying to regain her sight. "He and Hera are in trouble!"

"Okay, it must be some Force thing," Zeb said.

"Please Zeb," Ezri begged, because she knew that Kanan and Hera left him in charge. "You have to believe me. I think they're in trouble."

"Okay, okay," Zeb said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I will contact Hera and Kanan." He grabbed his commlink. "Spectre-1, come in!" No response. "Spectre-2! Spectre-3!" Still, no response. Ezri looked in a panic. Sabine put her hand on Ezri's shoulder to calm her down.

"Karabast," Zeb exclaimed.

"We've got to do something!" cried Ezri. She begged. "Let's get going now!"

"Okay, we will," Zeb said, "and we aren't going to stop until our friends back."

Kanan couldn't believe he was so foolish in separating from Hera. He paced around the cell, trying to think about where his lightsaber could have gone. Whoever the Imperials were that were operating this small prison on Lothal, they were going to feel sorry about it. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the Grand Inquisitor standing in the doorway. Honestly, he was not expecting that freak of nature to be there. Zeb, Ezri and Sabine already dealt with him enough. Now, they've got to deal with them again. Kanan was just glad that Ezri was somewhere safe. And she didn't know that Kanan was in danger.

"So, we meet again, Kanan Jarrus, Caleb Dume, or whatever you call yourself," the Grand Inquisitor said, his pointed teeth showing through his smile. "Your Padawan's a very brave girl. Sneaking into an imperial academy and getting out alive. Clever."

"Yeah well, she learned from the best," Kanan said. Yeah, he was proud to say it. Ezri did learn a lot from Kanan. In every way, Ezri was like him; however, though Hera said she saw more of Kanan in Ezri, instead, he saw Ezri took after Hera sometimes.

"Where is she now? Davina Morgan, Ezri Bridger. Whatever she called herself. Instead of being with you, I see you with a Twi'lek," said the Pau'an.

"What did you do to Hera?" Kanan hissed.

"Nothing," the Inquisitor's lips twisted into a smile. "Yet. If you want to spare the Twi'lek, you will tell me where your Padawan is.

"She is somewhere safe," Kanan hissed.

"Oh yes, with a Lasat and a Mandalorian cadet dropout, she sounds very safe," the Inquisitor said. "No matter. She will come for you. I felt the bond between you two and it's stronger than ever."

"Yes, and I will protect her, no matter what, and I won't let you hurt her," Kanan shouted, standing up. She was his Padawan and no one was ever going to hurt her again. The Inquisitor threw him across the room, causing Kanan to collide with the other side of the room. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt your Padawan. No, I'm going to let you suffer. But first, we must bring her here willingly. Now, where do we begin?"


	14. Bound for Rescue

**Chapter 14: Bound For Rescue**

Zeb tried every angle he could, every known associate of theirs: pirates, crime lords, bounty hunters, black market dealers. Everything. Even that slime ball, Vizago, but he was asking for way too much. He wanted the girls for a ridiculous job in order to find out where the Empire would be keeping Hera and Kanan. Kanan would know what to do in a situation like this, but Zeb was not going to put those girls in danger. They were so desperate to save their parent-figures. There was no way he was going to let them go through with this alone. So, he was not going to let them go through with this alone. In truth, if they couldn't find Kanan, Hera and Chopper, then Zeb would look after the children himself. He sighed. What if they never did find them?

He was going to find the trio. No, he wasn't going to think like that; they were going to find the trio. With what Ezri just experienced, their resources were limited, they're just going to have to find them themselves.

Zeb came back into the common room, with Sabine looking up at the Lasat. However, Ezri was still and silent, closing her eyes and Sabine helping her.

"Anything?" Sabine asked

"I've tried everyone," Zeb informed.

"Even Vizago?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, but that no good Devorian wanted you girls for a job."

"Of course that chakaar would want something," Sabine hissed. There were times where she really hated that pirate. Zeb looked at Ezri. "Ezri you got anything?" He looked at her expectantly, but she was in another Jedi stasis.

"Kanan!" Ezri called out, loudly in the Force. She just wanted to hear him.

**~~O~~**

Meanwhile, Kanan was meditating, now relieved that the torture was over. The Inquisitor had tried to get inside his head, causing him any pain that he could inflict. He heard Ezri call out to him. Kanan opened his eyes, looking out for his Padawan but she was not here.

"Ezri?" Kanan cried out.

"You can hear me, can't you?" Ezri asked. "How is this possible?"

"A Force bond, between Master and apprentice," Kanan answered.

"Are you alright? Are Hera and Chopper with you?"

"No, we were separated. They only got me, I think. The Inquisitor thinks I believe she is here, but she isn't"

Ezri signed in relief that Hera and Chopper were safe. Now there was just Kanan to worry about. "Please. You have to tell me where they're hiding you."

"They took us to the Imperial Dome."

"Well hang on. We're coming for you!"

Kanan, for once, could not give her an answer. What should he tell her? Not to come after him and Hera (wherever she was). What was he going to do? No, the inquisitor wanted her and he was not going to let him get his hands on her.

"No Ezri, you can't," Kanan whispered. "You must stay away."

"No chance, Master! I've lost one family. I'm not going to lose another. We're going to get your out."

"I like your optimistism, kid, but we're a loss cause. Please stay away, where I know you'll be Inquisitor is using out bond to get you to come so he can kill us both. I must do what it takes to protect you now that the empire knows who you really are. "

"I can't stay away... You're my Master. And I need you. I'm coming for you. Just hang on."

Kanan shook his head. He taught her too well. "May the force be with you, Ezri Bridger."

Their connection was broken. Kanan couldn't relax. He just hoped that Ezri, Zeb and Sabine could get then without getting caught.

Back on the Ghost, Ezri kept her eyes closed before gasping. Zeb and Sabine were looking at her concerned.

"I know where Kanan, Hera and Chopper are," Ezri said. She stood up, Zeb and Sabine bracing themselves if she lost consciousness again.

"Ezri, maybe you should sit down and think for a moment." Sabine grabbed Ezri's shoulders and began to guide her back down.

Ezri escaped."No, Sabine, I'm serious! I just had a conversation with him. You can't question me now. Especially since i collapsed on the floor, having a vision that made me know Hera and Kanan were in danger."

"Well, she's got a point there," Zeb asked, while looking at her in concern. However, he still didn't understand any Jedi material. "Where are they at, Ezri?"

"At the Imperial Dome. Luckily, Hera and Chopper evaded capture," Ezri answered. "And we've got the Inquisitor to worry about."

"Yeah, well that hasn't stopped us before," Sabine said.

Ezri raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Yeah but did you happen to forget he had a lightsaber that swings around!" Zeb questioned them. "We have to do this rationally."

Ezri raised an eyebrow. Since when was Zeb so afraid?

"Come on, Zeb, we've got to go save him. Are you a warrior or not?" Ezri snapped. Zeb would have thought of something clever to say, but honestly he had nothing to say. Suddenly, Zeb's comlink lit up and Sabine's and Ezri's expressions changed to relief when they heard that familiar voice of their Captain.

"Spectre 4 to Ghost," said Hera. "are you there?"

Zeb answered it. "Spectre-2, are we glad to hear your voice. Your calling about Kanan, aren't you?"

There was silence. "how'd you know that?"

"The kid had some kind of Force thing going on."

"Alright," Zeb said. "Guess we're going to the Imperial Dome."

"Long story. Hera, please tell us you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine," Hera said, "but Chopper, not so much. The little guy got hit, so I can't fix him. "I need your help freeing Kanan. How sooner can you get here?"

"Spectre-5 and 6 and I will be there within the hour, Spectre-2," Zeb said.

"Alright. Meet me at the west wing and take the Phantom. Spectre-2 out," Hera said.

Zeb looked at the girls, who looked at him with a smile. Zeb sighed.

"C'mon," the Lasat said, gesturing to the girls with his hands. The girls smiled and got out of the booth. "Guess we're headed to the dome after all."

**~~O~~**

Zeb, Ezri and Sabine flew the Ghost at least several feet away from the Imperial Dome, far enough to be away from the Imperial complex. When they had a manageable distance, Zeb flew the Phantom to where Hera was hiding. The girls got out of the ship first and approached their motherly figure.

"Hera," Ezri called. The older woman stopped what she was doing and smiled. Before she said anything else, Hera was shocked when Ezri hugged her.

Hera didn't expect to get this coming from the teenage girl.

"Hey, it's okay, Ezri," Hera said, bringing her hand on Ezri's shoulder once they departed. Hera scanned Ezri's body. "Are you all alright?""

"Alright?" Ezri said. "That's an understatement. Kanan's captured and we're not sure where he is,."

Hera gazed at her with a confused look. "But how did you..."

I sensed Kanan and you were in trouble," Ezri admitted.

"Must be some kind of Force thing," Sabine said, standing right next to Ezri, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Well, I'm just glad all three of you are alright," Hera said, brushing her hand up against the girls' cheeks in a motherly affection.

"Now, all I need is some tools to do a couple of repairs on Chopper," said Hera. Sabine and Ezri looked at the damaged droid. "He was hit by a blaster bold, Then after we're done fixing Chop, we'll save Kanan, right?" Ezri said hopefully. Hera stood up and nodded.

"Yes, I promise," Hera said, putting her hand on her daughter-figure's shoulder. "But first I...

"Lookin' for these! Zeb called out, causing Hera to look up and smile when she saw Zeb had a Toolbox. "Thought you'd need these to fix Chopper.

Hera smiled. "Thanks Zeb" Taking the tools, sheknelt down, being able to properly tweek him here and there. Ezri stood there, waiting as she tweeked Chopper here and there and finally, the droid sprang into action, angrily waving his arms around, shouting something like "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

"Chopper, calm down, you're alright," Hera said. "You were only offline for a few minutes."

"Good to see you are alright, buddy," Ezri said with a smile, petting the droid's dome. Sabine and Zeb, though they didn't want to admit it, were glad to see that the droid was awake and unharmed.

"Enough with being girly and mushy on me, baby Jedi," said Chopper. "Where's Kanan?"

"Relax Chop," said Hera. "We've got to save him from the dome.

"Yes, but how?" Ezzri asked. Hera smirked.

"Well first, I'm going to use the phantom to attack the dome," Hera began, and the team listened closely to their mother figure's plan

* * *

Kanan grimaced again as the Grand Inquisitor invaded his mind.

"You're strong, Jarrus, I'll give you that," said the Inquisitor, finally stopping, "but I'm not even started. I will find your apprentice. Or rather, the girl who had come to see you as a father and you consider her a daughter. However, deep down, you know you cannot replace her real father."

"So you got that detail? Is that all?"

"Yes it may seem worthless, but I am certain your Padawan will come..."

"You don't know her as well as I do," Kanan said. "That girl is strong. Stronger than you ever know. She will never be yours. If she knows what's good for her and the crew, they will stay away."

The Inquisitor raised his non-existent eyebrow. "Well if that is the case, there are other ways to find her. I may have said we'd have to get her here willingly. But if this tested little theory fails, then I guess..."

Suddenly, they heard Stormtroopers moving around like crazy, avoiding a look with the Grand Inquisitor. The Pau'an walked towards the cell door.

"What is going on out there?" The inquisitor demand. A trooper stopped and looked.

"A ship's been spotted attacking the dome, sir," the trooper answered. The Inquisitor knew it had to be there crew rescuing their leader. And it appeared that the girl was coming to save her Master. So predictable.

"Well it appears we will have this conversation later with your apprentice in my grasp," the Inquisitor hissed. Kanan sighed. Ezri didn't listen to him. He should have known she'd do something this stupid. He just hoped that she had a better plan than attacking the dome.

_Ezri, what have you done_, Kanan thought to himself.

* * *

Chopper, Ezri and Zeb snuck into the back of the dome as Hera and Sabine were attacking the front hangar. Ezri cursed herself as she rolled her eyes. Why did she get stuck with Misters Complains-a-lot. She knew Hera wanted Zeb to go with her because she knew the Lasat was very protective of her.

"_Sucks to be you then_," snapped Chopper.

"What did you say you bucket pile of bolts!?" Zeb hissed.

"This whole plan is nearly ludicrous," Zeb complained.

"_Trust me. Your own plans are Ludicrous, Hera's are not,_" Chopper complained. The Lasat glared at the C1 droid.

"You know I can't understand you, right?" the Lasat snapped.

"_Sucks to be you then_," snapped Chopper.

"What did you say you bucket pile of bolts!?" Zeb hissed.

Ezri rolled her eyes. The teenager had enough. She looked to Zeb and Chopper.

"Can you people go five minutes without fighting!?" Ezri, for years, had studied binary, so she knew what Chopper was calling Zeb. "Zeb, Chopper is a good droid who tries to make sure everything is comfortable for us to work with. And Chopper, Zeb's a good friend who looks out for all of us and never abandons you when you give each other a hard time. So please, put your fighting skills together against our enemies so we can rescue Kanan. You got that!"

She turned around, going ahead of them. Meanwhile, the duo stood there, mostly the Lasat, was stunned with a blank face.

"I swear the kids get more like Hera and Kanan every day!" Zeb shouted. However, Ezri was right. They had no time for fighting. They had a friend to save.


	15. Padawans Need Their Masters

**Here it is. The long waited chapter 15. Apologies everyone but I had been so focused on school and other fanfic's I nearly forgot about this one. So in honor of the original **_**Star Wars **_**being released today, I decided to release this chapter. Updates will be on Saturdays weekly next month. Enjoy **

**Chapter 15 Padawans Need Their Master**

Hera sat in the Ghost, patiently, and hoping that her companions were getting on okay with their mission. They had to rescue Kanan, they just had to. She just hoped that all of them would get out there, alive and unharmed (without even a sprained ankle, she hoped) Everything was going to be fine. She had to trust Zeb, Ezri and Chopper to rescue Kanan and all of them making it out of that building and survive all throughout the day. She just had to.

The Grand Inquisitor felt the Padawan's presence. Davina Morgan (Ezri Bridger, whatever she called herself) was here to save her master, just as the Grand Inquisitor had predicted. Grabbing his lightsaber, he headed down where Kanan's cell was. First, he would let her get her master and make it out of the cell to avoid suspicion and give the rebels a chance to think they were going to get out. They were going to leave disappointed, knowing they failed to not only rescue the Master, but also the Apprentice.

This was going to be extremely fun for him and he knew that he couldn't fail his master now. Vader wanted the girl as one of the Inquisitors because of her unusual connection to the Force. Whoever this girl was, her powers were going to be used for not good, but for evil.

The old droid extended his mechanical arm and insert it into the port, and twisting it until he hacked into the dome's main system. The little droid found where they were holding Kanan. Quickly, the trio fled down the hallway and towards the detention center. When they got to the cell, Chopper took his metal arm again and broke the lock on the prison door, which opened and Ezri patted the droid's dome. She saw Kanan, sitting on the bench, with his head down but he didn't look up.

"Somebody ask for a rescue?" Ezri asked. The Jedi looked up, seeing the girl, Lasat and the droid that came to rescue them. Even though Kanan specifically told them not to.

"Actually, I specifically told you not to," Kanan reprimanded her but Ezri was not going to let her defiance down. she gently put his arm around her smaller shoulders.

"Yeah, well, Hera and the rest of the crew agreed with me," said Ezri. At first, Kanan was frowning until he smirked and laid a hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"But I'm glad you did." Kanan looked at Zeb. "Not so easy looking after the girls, was it?"

Zeb growled, remembering how yesterday, he said taking care of the girls would be no problem. "R–really, where bringing that up now?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's fight about this later," said Ezri. She put her master's arm around her shoulders and they began walking him out of the cell. However, they stopped when they saw the Grand Inquisitor standing right in the hallway.

"So, the Padawan has come to save her master, as I had predicted," the Pau'an took out his spinning lightsaber. "Davina Morgan, is it?"

"No," Kanan hissed. He pushed Ezri behind him and Zeb. "You will not take her."

The Inquisitor rolled his eyes. "Oh, please." He took his hand out and shoved Kanan.

"Kanan!" Ezri shouted. Then she glared back at the Grand Inquisitor as Zeb flexed his bo-rifle, ready to protect that girl. However, the Inquisitor just pushed Zeb with the Force, sending him down the hallway and right into Kanan.

"Zeb!" Ezri hissed and she stood in front of the Inquisitor, taking out Kanan's lightsaber. "You leave them alone! What do you want?"

"You, child," said the Inquisitor.

"So that is why you captured Kanan," Ezri hissed as she stood in between her master, Zeb, and Chopper. "To bring me back to you, huh, is that it, ugly?"

"Yes, but I have informed my Master of you," said Pau'an "I have felt you. You are strong in the Force, young Davina. And he'd be honor if you'd join us."

"Never, I am a Padawan!" Ezri shouted. "You tell your master, 'Thanks, but no thanks.'"

The man laughed at her. "Then how come you do not have what makes you his Padawan? Because Jarrus is ashamed of you. But my master will not. If you want to save your friends," he held his hand out to her, "save them by joining the Inquisitors."

"Never!" Ezri hissed as she took Kanan's lightsaber and took in what training he had given her and began fighting the Grand Inquisitor head on, blocking his killing blows and sending him backwards at least once or twice. However, he was a far better duelist than she was. Ezri immediately lost her footing within thirty seconds of the fight as Ezri fell down to the ground with a twisted ankle. Kanan finally had the strength to fight the man. He would never let his Padawan fall to the Dark side. And he wouldn't let anyone get his hands on his Padawan, who had fallen on the floor. He was not just a pissed off Jedi Master. He was a pissed off father.

"Over my dead body," Kanan snapped. Ezri looked up at her Master and he took his lightsaber from the floor. "You want her, come and get her!" Kanan briefly fought the Inquisitor before pushing the Grand Inquisitor down the hallway, enough to keep him from hurting Zeb, Chopper and Ezri.

"Zeb, Ezri, Chopper, go!" Kanan shouted as Ezri was helped up by Zeb.

"I can't my ankle!" Ezri shouted.

"Okay, okay," Zeb said kneeling down. "Climb on my back, kid."

Ezri hesitated before getting on Zeb's back but she accidentally hit him in the side, and gave a quick apology.

"Let's go," Kanan said. Ezri took her comlink.

"_Spectre-2 to Spectre 6_," she said, loud and clear.

"Ezri, that's a relief. Did you get Kanan?"

"Yeah. We've got Spectre 1 and we're ready for a pick up at the hangar, but we ran into a complication. "

"What kind of complication?" Hera asked.

Suddenly, the Grand Inquisitor leapt up with his lightsaber, where he had flung her comlink across the room. Zeb readjusted his grip on Ezri as Kanan pushed his friend forward as the Grand Inquisitor chased them. They had to get to the platform before the _Ghost _came to pick them up. Zeb saw stormtroopers, and he told Ezri to hold on tight as he took his bo-rifle and shot at them. Kanan took his lightsaber, first by cutting the blasters before punching and kicking the stormtroopers in the face as they made their way to the Dome's docking bay.

Hera grew frantic. Was Kanan alright? Did Zeb and Ezri find him? All these questions buzzed around in her head. She and Sabine kept their distance, waiting for their team to contact them. Hopefully, nothing went without a hitch. Sabine noticed her Captain's distress, especially because Hera was pacing around back and forth.

"Hera, I'm sure everything's going according to plan," Sabine said, breaking their awkward silence

"That doesn't reassure me Sabine. The plan always changes one way or another."

Sabine wanted to argue but she knew that was the case.

"Spectre 2, this is Spectre 6," came in Ezri's voice.

"Ezri, that's a relief. Did you get Kanan?"

"Yeah. We've got Spectre 1 and we're ready for a pick up at the hangar, but we ran into a complication. "

"What kind of complication?" Hera asked.

"Hera don't panic," Sabine said untilthey heard what sounded like lightsabers chasing and Ezri's line went dead.

"Okay, now we can panic," she said.

Hera shook her head. She started the engines up on the Ghost, to save their family.

"Guess all of us girls are saving the boys' butts again," Sabine said to Hera, and she was meaning Ezri in this as well. They all just hoped that one day the boys would once save their lives so they knew what a pain in the arse it was for the girls to have to rescue them every time. It seemed to be a recurring theme for these guys. Always having to rush into the rescue to save someone.

Flying the _Ghost _to the Dome, they saw Chopper, Zeb, Kanan and Ezri standing at the platform. Back on the docking bay, Kanan smiled.

"Good, our ride's here!" Kanan shouted happily. Hera gritted her teeth as she landed the ship. Sabine held her hand out. Chopper flew onto the Ghost first and rolled into the ship as Zeb lifted Ezri up into the ramp, where she accepted Sabine's hand. Kanan and Zeb followed. Quickly, the group got off the Ghost's ramp as it closed. Then, the Inquisitor came out, glaring at the ship as it made its escape. This close to getting the Jedi. He just hoped his master would not kill him for not getting the Davina girl.

There was always next time.

**(Line division)**

Ghost Medbay...

After Kanan got checked over by Hera, Ezri lay on the bed that was in the ghost's Medbay, glad to be safe and surrounded by her friends. She was now barefoot, while the ankle that she twisted was being wrapped by Hera. The mother of the Ghost crew was just glad that no one else got hurt and that her family was back in one piece. Hera looked up at Kanan, who was watching. He would have wrapped Ezri's ankle himself but Hera was the mother, so she checked all the wounds. Besides, Kanan felt it was his fault Ezri got hurt. She just was not ready to face an Inquisitor yet until he taught her better. This incident also showed Kanan that he was going to take the role of teacher and guardian a little better. However, Jedi training would have to halt until Ezri was feeling better.

Hera finished her job. "Alright then. I want you to try and stay off that foot as much as possible. Got it young lady?"

"Got it, Doctor Hera," Ezri said with a smile.

"First battle injury, huh kid?" Zeb asked. It caused Ezri to smile a little bit. She knew Zeb was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Just glad enough to be alive," Ezri answered with a serious tone, which set Zeb and the rest of the crew back.

"Huh she got you there, Zeb," Sabine commented. She was glad Ezri was alright.

"Okay everyone," said Hera. "I think we should let Ezri rest. To your room with your," Hera helped Ezri up.

"I'll take her to mine," Kanan offered. Ezri limped forward and stumbled until Kanan caught her by her shoulders. "Whoa, easy. I got you."

Ezri smiled as Kanan put her arm around his middle, just like her dad did whenever she injured herself.

"Kanan, I'm sorry," Ezri said. "if I had known it was a trap..."

Kanan shook his head. "Think nothing of it, Ezri. I'm glad you did though." He helped her into the room. "But lucky for you that you're off lightsaber training for a couple days."

Ezra gave him an incredulous look as Kanan helped her sit down on his bed. However, he saw her saddened look. Ezri couldn't help but feel disappointed that she "didn't have the mark of a Padawan," like the Grand Inquisitor said.

"Alright, something's on your mind. What's up, kid? Spill."

"It's nothing," Ezri answered. "It's just...what did The Inquisitor mean by me not having the mark of a Padawan?"

Kanan blinked. In honesty he knew what the Inquisitor was talking about: a Padawan braid. He hasn't really thought of it, to be honest because the memory of a braid reminded him of his days with his master. Depa gave him one fourteen years ago.

"This braid will let everyone know you are a Padawan, my apprentice," Depa had said kindly as she had touched his cheek that day. The woman became like a mother to Kanan. Now here he was, a Master himself and now, was beginning to see Ezri as something more than a friend and a Padawan. A daughter, like Sabine. And a friend, like Zeb, Hera, and Chopper.

Kanan reached up to Ezri's side to hair that escaped from her ponytail. The girl jumped back.

"Whoa, Kanan. What are you doing?"

"Shh, sit still!" Kanan cried out, gathering up the hair again as he began weaving Ezri's hair into a braid. "Here, holds this end." He brought the braid into Ezri's fingers as he went to the drawer and brought out a hair tie. Taking the braid back, Kanan tied her hair up, smiling. He brought out a mirror and held it up to her face to show the braid that hung on her side.

"We call it a 'Padawan braid'," Kanan said when he saw her confusion. "It's what signified our status as a Jedi apprentices." He put his hand on her shoulder. "As my apprentice."

Ezri smiled as she put the mirror down. "Really?"

Kanan nodded. "Ezri, that Inquisitor thinks you're unclaimed but now with the braid, though most have already forgotten this this tradition, every Force user will know you are my Padawan, my friend, and my family."

"Kanan," Ezri said with a smile. She hugged her Master closely and Kanan smiled. "Thank you."

"Any time, kiddo," Kanan said with a smile as he awkwardly returned the hug and smiled. "Any time."

Hera came up a few hours later to get Ezri and Kanan to join them for dinner, but when she got there, she saw that Kanan was watching Ezri, who was tucked underneath his arm and she saw a Padawan braid hanging down from Ezri's left side. She shouldn't be surprised because Hera had been telling Kanan for weeks to give Ezri a braid to symbolize her status as Kanan's apprentice, despite the fact it would put a target on Ezri's back. A child Ezri's age shouldn't have to worry about Jedi Killers. She should be worried about boys and zits, go to school and get an education. However, she was better protected with the Ghost crew.

"You gave her one," Hera said with a smile, sitting down and bringing Ezri's hand into both of her own. Kanan nodded.

"Yes, Hera. It's time for the world to know that she is my Padawan." Kanan held onto her protectively. "The Inquisitor nearly hurt Ezri, and not just physically Hera, but emotionally. He said she didn't have the mark of a Padawan, so I gave her one." Ezri began to move, mumbling to herself. Kanan knew she was waking up, so he soothed her like a father soothing a baby. "Light sleeper."

Hera nodded and whispered, "She's alright," Hera said as she pushed some of her daughter-figure's hair back. Kanan gave a fierce look and shook his head. "No one messes with our kid."

Hera smiled. "You mean 'kids,' right?"

Kanan looked up at her, beginning to open his mouth, but then closing it again.

"Kids, of course. Not kid. Kids, got it," Kanan said as he looked down at the girl as she slowly became a daughter figure, he began understanding what it was like to be a Jedi all over again. "I know I cannot replace her father, Hera, but I will do whatever it takes to protect Ezri, and not just Ezri, but our family." Hera nodded, taking her lover's hand and gave a nod. "We all will." She pet Ezri's hair one last time. "Until our last breath. I swear."

Kanan nodded as he looked down at Ezri and he knew, they were going to be just fine.

And Kanan, Hera and the rest of the Ghost crew were going to see to it. No matter what the cost.


	16. Date With Danger

Ezri was not as suspicions as she was on the streets, but she decided that she did not like Hera's informant, Fulcrum. Honestly, if Sabine said they were all about trusting each other and acting like a family, why was Hera keeping Fulcrum's identity a secret. Now, Ezri began seeing Hera as if she was her own mother, but this was a kind of betrayal to her that Hera won't trust them with Fulcrum. Ezri wasn't even sure of their gender or their ulterior motives (if they had any.) It was not any different than any of the other pirates she meant. Ezri tried getting something out of Hera when they got back to the Ghost, but Hera did everything she could to avoid answering Ezri's questions. Honestly, what was the big secret?

For all they knew, Fulcrum worked for the Empire and was deceiving Hera and the entire crew. She was not alone. Both Zeb and Sabine never got to meet Fulcrum, and whenever he or she came to the Ghost, they had to stay in the cockpit. In fact, Ezri didn't think Kanan knew Fulcrum's identity. (It would be a real joke if he wasn't because everyone on the Ghost knew how close Hera and Kanan were and how close Kanan was getting with Ezri). Deep down, Ezri knew that Hera wasn't telling them anything to protect them, but she couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed no one would question what Fulcrum looks like.

Ezri approached the cockpit, where she saw Hera sipping her coffee and Kanan standing next to her.

"What happened out there?" Kanan asked.

"Well, we took out the target."

"Yeah. I got that part."

"Fulcrum was right about the timing and route... But underestimated the imperial defenses. It's getting harder to anticipate the empire's moves. That's for sure.

"Yeah, about that-" Kanan was interrupted when he saw Ezri leaning up against the wall of the Ghost, her arms crossed. She had trusted the Ghost crew this long, so why couldn't they trust her with whatever secret Hera was holding with this Fulcrum guy?

"I'd like to know why we're relying on intel from this fulcrum, whoever he is," Ezri said with a sneer.

"It's Hera's job to find missions that create problems for the empire and profit for us. If she trusts the contact, I trust the contact. No questions asked."

"Yeah, well, on the streets, some of the pirates I worked with didn't want me asking questions either. That didn't work for me. That's why I ended up here.

"And we're glad to have you," Kanan said sarcastically, Ezri glared at her master, her padawan braid flapping at the side of her head.

"You are so frustrating, Master," Ezri sneered.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Kanan said, just seeing that Ezri was becoming more like Sabine the more she hung out with her. Ezri glared at her Master as he walked away. The girl had enough as she looked at Hera and approached the Captain, sitting in the copilot.

"Fine. I'm done asking questions. I'm telling you. I'm coming on your run to meet fulcrum."

"You know, you can be pretty frustrating too," Hera said pointedly as she drank her coffee.

"Learned from the best." Ezri said as Hera sighed. "So, Hera, can I go?"

Hera and Ezri departed on the phantom. Last thing Ezri heard was Sabine trying to stop Zeb from killing Chopper. However, neither of the girls realized that Zeb and Chopper did not finish the diagnostics on their starship as Hera told them. As Ezri paced back and forth, she looked at Hera and began speaking.

"So what's the deal? Is fulcrum just another smuggler like vizago? Why all the secrecy?"

"It's no secret we're fighting against the empire, Ezri," Hera said. "We need as many allies as we can get."

"How do you find a way of answering questions without giving any answers?" Ezri wondered.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Hera asked sarcastically. Ezri rolleed her eyes.

"I swear Hera, you're worse than Kanan sometimes," Ezri said sitting down with her arms crossed as Hera looked at her youngest daughter figure before continuing her flight. The com on the Phantom lit up and Ezri heard the deep voice of Fulcrum.

"Phantom this is Fulcrum. Come in," said the disguised voice. Ezri could tell one when she heard it.

"This is Spectre-2, Fulcrum," Hera confirmed.

"Why don't I talk to him?" Ezri said with a smirk. The captain glared at her youngest crewmember.

"Don't you dare," Hera hissed before turning her attention to Fulcrum.

"Already at the rendezvous, Spectre 2. Supplies are unloaded and ready should I wait?"

"Yeah, stick around," Ezri said loud past Hera, who was glaring at the girl to remain quiet but Ezri continued. "Spectre-2 and I would love to talk to you."

There was a silence and Ezri looked next to her to see Hera's green eyes burn right through her soul.

"Spectre-2, what's the problem?" Fulcrum questioned. Hera looked from Ezri and back to the intercom.

"No problem, Fulcrum. Spectre 6 decided to help with the supply run," Hera answered.

"Understood. Fulcrum out." The call ended.

"You know, an outburst like that is not appreciated," Hera said as they approached Fort Anaxes.

"Yeah, neither is all this secrecy," Ezri hissed, thinking all the way back at her time on the streets all over again. She and Hera descend from the skies and off the ship. Ezri saw that this place was a total dump. However, she also found no Fulcrum, just the shipment of supplies they needed. Ezri frowned and crossed her arms.

"So, where's the mystery man?" Ezri asked.

"I don't know. Maybe fulcrum didn't like your attitude. I know I didn't."

Ezri gave out a low growl. She moved to the crates and began to push them, loading them into the Phantom. Throughout most of it, Hera and Ezri did not give each other eye contact, focusing on the task at hand. Since Ezri had some time to think about this, she began regretting her mistreatment of Hera. Perhaps, she was being too hard on her. (She was focused so on how poorly she treated Hera, she didn't hear the low growl of a Fyrnoc). Ezri hated that she was treating Hera, the woman who she saw as a mother figure and the first person to ever welcome her warmly on the Ghost crew. (In fact, the woman had personally cleaned dirt off her, made her take a shower on the first night, and make her change into cleaner clothes as she washed Ezri's favorite orange jumpsuit). However, she was part of a team now and she had to know why Hera kept all these secrets and she knew that her new family were not the pirates she met. Hell, she did not even trust Vizago, even though she had only known the man for four months (she was surprised at how long Ezri had been with the team, she'd be turning fifteen in three weeks and she did not even notice it.

After a moment of silence, Ezri spoke.

"Look, Hera, I'm sorry for the attitude. It's just things seem to be getting more dangerous every day, And I need to know that you and Kanan can trust me. Because I.." Ezri stopped herself, because she was close to admitting Hera was the mother she had not had in years.

"We do trust you, sweetie," Hera said. "We can't tell you everything. For the safety of the crew. If captured, you can't reveal what you don't know.""

Ezri was hurt.

"You think I'd talk?

"I think-We think the imps can make anyone talk. You've seen what they're capable of."

Ezri thought of the night her parents were taken from her. And the times she grew up on the streets. "Yeah, I have. That's why I need to know."

"You already know exactly what you need to know and no more." Hera laid a hand on her shoulder,

"I need you to trust me now."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Ezri said sarcastically. "Hera, I've grown up on the streets ever since I was seven. You know why? Because the Empire came in and took my parents from me! I've trusted pirates, one like Vizago, who ended up ditching me." She thought back on Bossk. Oh, how much she hated that man. "I used to hurt people, but now, I'm helping people. However, the more we fight, the more hard and tough things get, and it makes me want to crawl back into my whole and steal back on Lothal. I feel like we can't take down the empire on our own. That's why I need to know this isn't all for nothing. I need to know that I am not walking into another nightmare here."

"What you need is faith," Hera said, surprised Ezri was sharing all of this information with her. (she'd keep that for herself. "Faith that there is a long-term plan that's bigger than you or me, Bigger than Lothal, bigger than the entire Outer Rim. Have faith in that and in us. We- Kanan- he knows what he's doing."

Ezri nodded, hoping this rebellion they were starting, would not be in vain. She just had to keep fighting the Empire her way, which was Hera's way. So, she'll have to tolerate the small lack of trust. Besides, what could possibly go wrong loading their supplies onto their ship in an abandoned fortress, anyways?


	17. An Unlikely Mother-Daughter GNO

**Chapter 17: An Unlikely Mother-Daughters GNO**

Ezri now knows how important it is for Hera to fight in this rebellion. Their small little rebellion. At first, she felt they were rebels without a cause, but now, Ezri was slowly seeing that her mother-figure was right. They needed to have faith in not just their missions, but each other, as a family. For the past hours, Ezri had to be honest and say she had not thought of it like that. She and Hera continued to investigate the planet as they loaded more crates onto the Phantom. However, Ezri felt something through the Force. She had a feeling that they were not alone at Fort Anaxes. She investigated further, and noticed something was amiss. She saw a small trail, where she noticed that something or someone had been here. And they were still here. She knew that something else had to live here.

"Hera. Look." Hera stopped what she was doing and approached where Ezri was pointing. "There were more crates,

but someone's dragged them away. Maybe he's still here."

"Who?"

"Fulcrum?"

"No."

"Well, who else knows about this place?"

"Not sure. This base was abandoned years ago, after the Clone Wars. Besides, why drag them? Why not use the anti-grav?"

Ezri shrugged.

" Whoa. Sunrise comes along fast in these parts," Ezri commented.

"Let's see what else comes along," said Hera. Ezri nodded. "Whoever did this must have been pretty eager to get what was inside."

"Too eager to just flip the latch and open them? Who would-"

They heard the clattering of metal. Whatever was living on this asteroid, they were definitely in trouble. Hera and Ezri approached the abandoned fortress, taking out what weapons they had left.

"We're not dealing with a who. More like a what."

"That's comforting," Ezri said. "You don't happen to know why this base was abandoned?"

As the girls walked, creatures approached the Jedi padawan and the twi'lek pilot, hissing at them.

"I'm starting to have my suspicions," said Hera.

Everywhere Ezri looked, more Fyrnocks were attacking them. And all she had was her energy slingshot. Oh, she really, really wanted to have a lightsaber. Hera saw that there was too many of them in this dark, abandoned building.

"Ezri, run!" The girls ran to the opening, the creatures following them from behind. When they made it to the light the Fyrnocks did not follow the girls. The retreated back into the shadows, the girls sighing in relief.

"Whatever those creatures are, they can't take the sun," Ezri observed.

"Good, but do you see the size of that asteroid?" Hera said. Ezri looked up and saw it was going to block the sun. "That's going to block out the sun for a long time."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Long enough for us to become lunch. Luckily we weren't planning on staying."

They return to the Phantom, grabbing onto a crate and pushing it on board. Hera sat in the pilot seat to start up the ship, but it refuses to move.

"What the kriff?" Ezri shouted. Hera looked at the schematics that told her about the fuel tank.

"We had a tank full of fuel. Now it's saying we're empty," said Hera. Ezri closed her eyes, sighing in frustration.

"Chopper and Zeb!" Ezri said. "They were supposed to do a diagnostic on the Ghost!"

Hera sighed in frustration and remembered. "No need to worry. The Ghost has a comlink that connects with the phantom." She placed her hand on Ezri's shoulder to contact their ship.

"Spectre 2 to Spectre-4. Come in." No answer. "Spectre-2. to Spectre-4 come in."

"Here, allow me," Ezri said with a smile. She scooted near Hera and pressed the button. "Spectre-6 to Ghost. Zeb answer the damn call!"

"Go ahead, Spectre-2, Spectre-6," came in Zeb's voice.

"You did run a full diagnostic on the Phantom, correct?" Hera said, and Ezri could tell she was speaking in a dangerously calm voice.

"Of course."

"And you checked the results?"

A moment of silence. Then comes Chopper's answer.

"Um, Spectre-2, there might be a small problem with the fuel line."

"Small problem!" Ezri and Hera shouted.

"Uh, Sabine, we have a situation," Zeb's voice came in through the comlink. "Ezri and Hera are stranded on a planet."

"What how?" Sabine asked.

"Because, those two idiots were fighting when they should have been getting along!" Ezri shouted. "It's your fault.

"No, it's not, it is Chopper's fault," Zeb said.

"You were the one running the diagnostic. You should have checked!" Sabine shouted.

"It's both your faults, Zeb," Ezri said. "Just get us out of here!"

Back on the Ship, Kanan was sitting in his room, meditating. He heard Ezri shouting through the comlink and he could feel her distress through their Force bond. He sent her a wave of calmness, hoping that Ezri will feel better. However, he heard Zeb and Sabine fighting. Back outside, Zeb was nervous when they reached Kanan's quarters. Given how protective he was of Ezra and Hera, Kanan was not going to like it if he learned it was Zeb's fault, he lost his (unofficial) girlfriend and his padawan

"We have to tell Kanan," said Sabine.

"But don't tell him it's our fault," Zeb said, pointing at him and Chopper. Sabine glared, crossing her arms. She hit the button that would lift the door.

"Kanan, Hera and Ezri are in danger," said Sabine.

"I know," Kanan said.

"Wow. How could you tell? Could you sense it?"

"Yes, I could feel Ezri's stress through our Force bond," Kanan said as he stood up and glared at Zeb. "And I could hear you two yelling outside the door. "

Zeb just smiled nervously and Kanan walked past them and went to inform the other two girls on their team.

"We're on our way," Kanan said as Ezri and Hera look slightly relieved. "We are on our way. Ghost out."

"Between our chances with those things and Kanan coming to the rescue," Ezri said. "I think we have a ninety four percent of getting out alive."

"And if it were Zeb and Chopper?" Hera asked.

"Fifteen percent," Ezri said, "But ninety-nine if Sabine was involved," Ezri said.

The girls make their final stand on Fort Anaxes. The two women are no longer able to hide in the Phantom or in the sunlight because an asteroid is blocking the sun. The girls trap them in Ezri's own trap and she couldn't believe that she had succeeded. Of course, it did not stop more from coming. As Hera and Ezri stand on top of the Phantom, the Fyrnocks come closer and closer until... their prayers were answered. The Ghost came into save them. Kanan was driving, and he had the Ghost hover as Sabine and Zeb come down, pulling off their blasters and firing. Ezri took her energy slingshot and fired. As she goes to form another, Ezri suddenly falls back after tripping on something on top of the Phantom. The creature tried grabbing her by the ankle but Sabine fired at it and Zeb gripped one of her arms and helped her stand. Kanan lowered the ramp and quickly, the girls, Zeb and one of the Fyrnocks jump on. At least, until the Fyrnock is thrown off by Zeb's own punch.

The Ghost begins to pick up better.

"Hey, uh, Sabine," Ezri said to her best friend. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Eh, don't mention it," Sabine said, punching Ezri in the arm. "It's what's sisters are for."

Ezri nodded and smiled.

"Yes, and this is what brothers are for," Ezri said. Turning she slapped Zeb right on his arm hard.

"Ow!" Zeb shouted. "You know, for a tiny young woman, you sure are good at throwing hard slaps and punches. May I ask what that was for?"

"You know what!" Ezri snapped, storming away as Hera engaged the magnetic lock to pick up the Phantom. When they were away from Fort Anaxes, they were relieved. Hera came back down stairs, giving Zeb her stern, motherly gaze.

"Look, Hera, I'm sorry about not checking the diagnostic," Zeb said. He looked at Chopper. "We're all sorry. Right, chopper?" The little droid hissed. "Anyway, we'll fix the Phantom. Don't even worry about it."

"Now, why would I worry?" Hera said sarcastically, looking at Ezri and Sabine.

"Mmm. Maybe because the last time they "fixed" it, you guys nearly wound up

as lunch?" Sabine asked.

"Oh, right. That's why," Ezri said sarcastically as the three women glared at Zeb before retreating to other parts of the ship. As Ezri made her way to her and Sabine's room, she saw Hera approaching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Ezri, I know you have questions; Questions I can't answer right now. But know that I trust you. I just trusted you with my life down there."

"I know," Ezri said, honestly. "I know you do."

"Good. We are making a difference, Ezri. And I promise: We won't always be fighting this battle alone. Do you think you can trust me?

Ezri nodded. "I think I can try." Before she said anything else, Ezri wrapped her arms around Hera. The woman was slightly perplexed by Ezri's sudden act. Instead of complaining, Hera just hugged her back.

**A/N: Sorry, but writing the dialogue where Ezra, Hera, Sabine and Zeb fight the Fyrnocks was pointless because it was meant to primarily focus on the mother-daughter relationship between Ezri and Hera. Besides, the scene with Ezri and Hera did not need a dialogue because it happened the same way as in the episode. **

**Sorry for the long-waiting update. I've just been feeling slightly unmotivated to getting back to Ezri's story and I discovered the Disney XD show Lab Rats. However, I think I'm getting the hang of it again. Thank you to those who remained patience and I wish you all good luck with school or work with all that has happened these past few months. Come back in three days, Monday, where Empire Day and Gathering Forces will be up because I already have that one written out. **

**Thank you.**


	18. Terrible Birthday

Ezri really doesn't want to be there. She just wanted to crawl back up into her bunk on the ghosts in pretend that today was not happening. It was depressing because not only was i Empire Day it was also her fifteenth birthday and the day her parents were taken away from her. Since she was 7 years old, she spent 8 years on the road, alone, taking even jobs from pirates or even a temporary partnership with that bounty hunter named Bossk. However, shortly after that met the Ghost crew, and in the sixth months she had been with them, they became her new family, just like Sabine had said. Sabine and Zeb were like the siblings she never had and Chopper was the cat her parents once owned. Hera is the best mother figure she could ask for and Kanan, well extra Ezri saw him as a father. However, she only thought that deep down but right now, she was upset and no one seemed to ask her what the problem was because her anger over her birthday always superseded it. That's why she doesn't want to be there, standing in the field and doing a hefty lesson today as she continued to play with her Padawan braid. Can't she have a day off?

"Ezri!" Kanan shouted and Ezri woke up, being brought back to the present. "Ezri, are you even paying attention?"

"Um, sorry," Ezri said, shaking out of her blank state of mind. Kanan sighed. Any more lessons with her dosing off Kanan's hair would turn gray early. She approached the field as the Loth-cat responded to Kanan throwing the rock.

"I don't think he wants to connect," Ezri said by the way he was hissing at her.

"You're resisting. He can sense it."

"He can sense it? What is he, like, a Padawan cat?" The cat pounced on her, sending her falling down on her butt as the cat tried scratching at her. Kanan couldn't help but smirk at the image before him.

"You don't seem to be getting this."

Ezri growled, throwing the cat to the ground.

"I get that this furball was trying to kill me," Ezri snapped. "Give me your lightsaber, and I'll make the connection."

Kanan was immediately perplexed by Ezri's statement. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I just don't see the point of this," Ezri answered, crossing her arms, her braid flipping on the side of her head.

"The point is that you're not alone," Kanan said, reaching his hand out to the creature. "You're connected to every living thing in the universe. But to discover that, you have to let your guard down. You have to be willing to attach to others.

"And what if I can't?"

"If you hang on to your past, if you always try to protect yourself, you'll never be a jedi."

"Then maybe I'll never be a Jedi."

Kanan looked to her as if she grew a second head. Ezri never talked like that. Well, she is his kid, so he's going to see what is wrong with her

"Ezri, whatever's going on with you, you need to spill it."

"I'm sorry, Kanan. I don't mean to wear you out. Today's not a good day. It's never a good day."

"Today?"

"Empire Day," Ezri specified.

Kanan understood why that would bother Ezri, because none of the rebels liked Empire Day because it was also the day that the Empire was founded and when Order 66 was initiated. He completely forgot that holiday was today. However, Kanan could tell Ezri hated it more than he thought. As the two Jedi stood, TIEs suddenly came over them.

"What are so many ties doing out this far?" Ezri asked.

"Nothing good. Come on," Kanan shouted as Ezri followed.

When Ezri and Kanan got into the tavern that Jho owned, Hera, Sabine and Zeb were already there. Wordlessly, Ezri reached for her energy slingshot but Kanan put his hand over her hand.

"Not unless we have to," Kanan muttered and Ezri nodded, moving her hand and hiding her Padawan braid. She and Kanan sat by the bar. She looked around and saw the empire was looking for and why there were TIE fighters: she saw them hold a Rodian by the arm but the picture was what caught Ezri's eye.

"Tseebo," Ezri said. Kanan looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ezri said before she sighed to herself, just glad that Kanan was oblivious to what she had muttered. What would Imperials want with that old friend of hers?

Her thoughts on where Tseebo were at immediately faded when the Pilots forced Jho to turn on the HoloNet. Ezri wished she could set the TV on fire with her glares. This day was the day her parents were taken from her and when Order 66 was issued. Honestly, why was no one else bothered by it on the Ghost crew but her? Why did her birthday have to be on this horrible and fateful day? Why did her parents' arrest have to be when she turned seven? It was a good thing that Trayvis' announcement came on because the Pilots left. Now they were alone, Kanan turned to Jho as the rest of the crew came.

"TIE pilots on search patrols?" Kanan asked. "What's going on?" "

"Imperials have locked down the ports and put destroyers in orbit. It's a full planetary blockade. "

"They're after a Rodian," Hera said.

"Just be glad they're not after us for once," Sabine said.

"With what we've got planned for today's parade, they'll be after us again tomorrow," Kanan said with a smile, missing Ezri's disappointed look.

"Well, you're gonna have to do it without me," Ezri said, getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanan asked. Ezri refused to look at him.

"I just need to be alone. Today's brought back some memories," she answered, missing her friends' curious looks.

Ezri returned to her tower, holding onto the railing and twirling with her braid. All of these memories entered in her mind and she could not help but worry. What could the Empire want with Tseebo? he thought came to her head ever since she saw his picture on the TIE pilots' tablet back at Jho's. They barely paid attention to any of the Rodians, so why was Tseebo any different.

She walked back into the place she once lived in, grabbing a nearby holodisk, one she kept on her person at all times: a key to her house. Ezri sighed, thinking back when she was young.

"Ezri," Mira's voice echoed in her mind, Mira going up to hug Ezri from behind.

"Mama," Ezri said, her eyes tearing up and a sad smile coming to her face.

"Baby girl," Ephraim said, putting his arms around her and Mira's shoulders in the memory.

"Daddy," Ezri said.

"We have to stand up for people in need, especially those in trouble with the empire."

"Tseebo," Ezri said, making her realize something. "I know where he is."

She rushed off the tower, quickly running back into town. Where did her family say they were going again? Just her luck when she found Kanan being terrorized by a stormtrooper. Not to mention him speaking in that goofy tone, like he normally did when he was drunk. Ezri knew this because she and Zeb once had to help Kanan out of a squabble. He had something that was too strong for him and Zeb had to fight off the pirates Kanan insulted. Vizago never should have gotten him to drink that stuff in the first place. Ignoring the stupidity of her master when he was drunk, she rushed off to Kanan.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ezri said, coming up next to him. "Mom told you not to drink that stuff that doesn't agree with you."

She saw Kanan looked relief. "Sorry, mister. My dad is just so patriotic, you know, and drunk.

"Empire Day! I love it! All hail our glorious empire!"

"Right. Well, move along," said the Stormtrooper as Ezri smiled, grabbing Kanan's arm. When they were out of reach, she released him.

"Thanks. Where you been?" Kanan asked.

"Making some connections. How's the plan going?" Ezri asked.

"Just watch," Kanan said with a smile.

Ezri looked at her father figure with raised eyebrows when she looked and saw he had planted one of Sabine's detonators. In five seconds, the TIE exploded because of Sabine's fireworks and the whole place was in chaos. Ezri and Kanan ran, joining up with Zeb and Sabine, who came right next to her best friend.

"Hey, Ez, where've you been," Sabine asked.

"My old tower," Ezri shouted through the loud sounds of the crowd. "Putting things together."

"Yeah, nice of you to join us, Ezri," Zeb said, and she could see he was not being sarcastic because he had been concerned for her when she was giving them attitude this morning. (Ezri still did not forgive him and Chopper for leaving her and Hera stranded on the Fort Anaxes asteroid. The four hid behind a building as officials rushed onto the scene, including Agent Kallus, Zeb's archenemy and the Grand Inquisitor.

"Been spoiling to finish things with agent Kallus," Zeb said with a smile.

"Hey, if you want to take somebody out, take out that guy!" Kanan shouted, pointing at the Grand Inquisitor. Zeb groaned.

"Fine," he muttered, pointing the bo-rifle at the Grand Inquisitor's TIE. They quickly rushed out.

"Spectre-2, we're en route

to the rendezvous," Kanan shouted into the comlink as they ran into an alley.

"Negative, spectre-1," Hera said on the intercom. "The streets are blocked. I cannot- repeat-cannot reach rendezvous."

Ezri stopped. She needed to go home.

"I know a place we can hole up till things calm down," Ezri said then she looked at Zeb. "Unfortunately, Zeb might have a problem taking my route."

"Then we need another option," said Kanan.

"Nah, it's fine," Zeb said. He reached for his own comlink. "Spectre-2, can you make it to the old market?"

"Affirmative," she answered.

"I'm on my way."

"Get back to the Ghost," Kanan shouted as Zeb climbed.

"Follow me," said Ezri running, with Sabine following and Kanan shouting for Zeb, telling him that they would signal a new rendevous point when they could. However, Kanan and Sabine stopped when Ezri lead them to her house.

"That's an imperial warning declaring this building off-limits," Sabine said.

"What is this place?" Kanan asked. Ezri took her key card that she also kept on her person, the door immediately opening. Kanan realized this was her home. "You were coming here today. This was your home, wasn't it, where you grew up?"

"I grew up on the streets, alone," Ezri corrected.

"Then why here?' Sabine asked. "Why now?"

"Had this feeling," Ezri answered. She went to the stool that concealed the secret room that her parents used to do their broadcasts. There Tseebo was, just as Ezri had suspected. "Tseebo. Tseebo, it's me, Ezri Bridger."

The crying stopped and Tseebo came up but as Ezri guessed, he was speaking in gibberish.

"That's the Rodian the imperials are hunting. You know him?" Kanan asked in surprise.

"Name's Tseebo, a friend of my parents," Ezri said, now noticing the device around his head. "But something's wrong. What's that thing on his head?"

"Empire's been known to implant lower level technicians with cybernetic circuits. Personality sacrificed for productivity.

"Tseebo's productivity is 19% higher than average Imperial data worker," Tseebo answered but continued running into walls as Ezri sat down.

"Tseebo went to work for the imperial information office... after the empire took my parents away."

"Your parents?" Kanan said in concern, walking over to her. "You... Never told us."

"What's to tell? They've been gone for eight years. I've been on my own since I was seven."

"Seven imperial-" Tseebo began, then walked away while speaking in Huttese. Kanan scratched his head and looked to his eldest daughter figure.

"What's he saying?"

"He's detailing imperial fighter deployments on Lothal," said Sabine.

"That's it. Tseebo has intel the empire doesn't want getting out," Kanan said to Ezri. " Sabine, can you access it?"

"Uh, think so. I need a few minutes," Sabine said as she accessed Tseebo's hard drive. Meanwhile, Ezri was walking towards the secret compartment.

"Ezri, you okay?" Kanan said.

"I'm fine," Ezri answered.

"I told you, sometimes you have to let your guard down."

"I said I'm fine," Ezri snapped, going down the hatch as Kanan looked at his Padawan in concern.

"Ezri Taylor Bridger," said Tseebo, causing Sabine to stop. "Daughter of Ephraim and Mira Bridger. "Born 15 years ago today."

"Empire Day," Sabine said. "It's Ezri's birthday."

Kanan looked back, now understanding why she was closed up this morning. But something else was bothering her and Kanan hoped to find a way to bring her darkness into the light.


End file.
